Haste Ye Back Spanish Translation
by KeepCalmAndExpectoPatronum
Summary: Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy se muda a Edimburgo para estudiar en la universidad. Invita a su mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter, a quedarse con él durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Las vacaciones serían perfectas si no fuera por los sentimientos crecientes y confusos de Albus sobre su mejor amigo. Translation and Cover Art by Slythmoon
1. Auld Reekie

Un sol pálido se elevó en lo alto del cielo del medio invierno, proyectando la sombra colosal del castillo de Edimburgo a través de la ciudad. Incluso en un claro día de verano, la fortaleza medieval se alzaba en lo alto, un gran monolito de piedra marrón encaramado en lo alto de Castle Rock. No tan magnífico como Hogwarts, por supuesto, pero fue espectacular para una fortificación muggle. Era el principal atractivo para la mayoría de los turistas que visitaron la capital de Escocia; una visión romántica que dominaba el horizonte dondequiera que estuvieras en la ciudad.

Pero Albus Severus Potter apenas lo notó. Revisó su reloj, por centésima vez, golpeando su pie con impaciencia mientras su tren de Kings Cross se detenía lentamente en la estación de Waverly en Edimburgo. Cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo, saltó a la plataforma y se apresuró hacia las barreras de salida.

Albus intentó mantener la calma, ya que su progreso hacia el punto de encuentro acordado se vio frenado por una multitud de viajeros, que se arrastraban hombro con hombro a un paso dolorosamente lento hacia las salidas. Albus apretó los dientes; habían pasado seis meses enteros desde la última vez que había visto a Scorpius y sería condenado si esa gente los mantuviera separados por más tiempo. Pero tan rápido como la frustración se había encendido dentro de él, se desvaneció: el familiar cabello rubio blanco era fácil de detectar entre la multitud, incluso desde la distancia.

"¡Scorp!" Gritó, y vió que Scorpius giraba la cabeza en dirección a su voz. Cuando apareció la cara de su mejor amigo, Albus corrió hacia adelante, saltando fácilmente por encima de la barrera y medio saltando hacia los brazos de Scorpius, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Albus!" Scorpius lanzó un grito de sorpresa, sin estar preparado para el saludo 'tackle de rugby', debido a esto, ambos muchachos cayeron al suelo, riendo histéricamente.

"¡Oye!" Gritó una voz enojada. Albus levantó la vista y vio a un miembro del personal de aspecto desconcertado que se cernía sobre los dos que yacían tendidos en el suelo. "No puedes saltar la barrera, muchacho. ¡Necesitas comprar un boleto!"

"Oh, lo siento." se rió Albus sacando su billete de tren aplastado de su bolsillo y empujándolo en la mano del hombre. "Simplemente no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo. No quise causar ningún problema."

El hombre inspeccionó el boleto detenidamente antes de ceder: "Está bien, pero en el futuro no saltes la barrera ¿ok? Y pongansen de pie, están estorbando el camino de todos."

El hombre se marchó sin otra palabra. Albus lo vio irse antes de ponerse de pie y alargar la mano para ayudar a Scorpius a levantarse. Scorpius la tomó y Albus le dejó volver a estar de pie, ambos chicos se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa el uno al otro. Albus miró una vez más de Scorpius y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¡Wow!" Se rió dando un paso atrás para ver a un Scorpius Malfoy muy diferente, muy muggle. "¿Cuándo conseguiste un estilista?"

Scorpius se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Extendió los brazos y giró lentamente en un círculo para que Albus lo observara. "¿Te gusta?"

A Albus le gustó. Solo había visto a Scorpius vistiendo ropas de hechiceros, por lo que era extraño ver a su mejor amigo vistiendo ropas muggles y que le quedaran tan bien. En lugar de sus habituales túnicas negras holgadas, Scorpius lucía zapatillas viejas con jeans ajustados, una chaqueta de color beige y un gorro verde.

"Sí, te ves muy bien." dijo Albus con sinceridad, sintiéndose un poco desaliñado con su sudadera gris y pantalones deportivos.

"Te ves muy bien, también." Scorpius ofreció sinceramente. Albus resopló.

"No tan elegante como tú, pero gracias de todos modos. Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

Scorpius asintió e indicó a Albus a seguirlo. Salieron de la estación y se dirigieron a la bulliciosa calle. Scorpius giró a la izquierda en dirección al castillo.

"Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido." dijo Scorpius, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y la emoción.

"Por supuesto que vine." se rió Albus. "Como si fuera a rechazar un viaje a Edimburgo, con alojamiento y comida gratis."

Scorpius sonrió. "¿Esa es la única razón por la que viniste? ¿Unas vacaciones gratis?"

"Bueno, supongo que pasar la Navidad contigo fue otro factor en mi decisión de venir aquí." bromeó. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco exageradamente.

"Lo que sea. Simplemente me alegro de que estés aquí." Dijo, enganchando los brazos de Albus y los de él. "Tengo mucho que mostrarte. Te va a encantar aquí..."

Los chicos conversaron animadamente mientras caminaban por la empinada colina hacia el piso de Scorpius. Albus se consideraba bastante en forma, pero cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento.

"¿Por qué estamos caminando, Scorp?" Resopló, tomando un momento para apoyarse contra una pared, para recuperar el aliento. "¿No podríamos haber aparecido?"

"¿Pensé que querías ver la ciudad?" Preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa descarada.

"Tengo todas las vacaciones de Navidad para verla." argumentó, masajeando una puntada en su costado. "En este momento solo quiero deshacerme de mi bolso y calentarme, hace mucho frío aquí."

"Sí, la temperatura ha bajado un poco." estuvo de acuerdo Scorpius, acercándose el abrigo de invierno al cuello. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a una calle estrecha y adoquinada. "Vamos, ya casi llegamos."

"¿Con cuántas personas compartes el apartamento?" Preguntó Albus, frotándose las manos frías para tratar de calentarlas, pero con poco efecto.

"Somos seis en total." respondió, quitándose los guantes y entregándoselos a Albus. Albus quiso rechazar la oferta, pero Scorpius ya los estaba obligando a tomar sus guantes. Cuando el primero se deslizó a través de sus dedos, dio un audible suspiro de alivio, el frío mordaz ya estaba disminuyendo.

"Gracias." dijo en voz baja. Scorpius le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No hay problema. Así que sí, hay seis de nosotros durante el semestre, pero Betty, Fraser y George se han ido a casa por Navidad. Así que solo Pippa y Rose estarán con nosotros."

"Pensé que Rose se iría a casa por Navidad." reflexionó Albus. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

"Ella dice que tiene mucho trabajo de la universidad durante las vacaciones." explicó. "Ella piensa que ir a casa será una gran distracción."

"Estoy seguro de que tía Hermione y tío Ron estaban encantados de escuchar eso." dijo Albus con sarcasmo. Scorpius se rió.

"Bueno, ella cedió y dijo que irá a verlos el día de Navidad y que Pippa estará trabajando ese día..."

"¿Trabajando en Navidad?" Preguntó Albus con sorpresa.

"Ella no podía darse el lujo de ir a casa para las vacaciones, así que creo que solo está tratando de distraerse de no ver a su familia este año. Ella dice que es una buena fuente de dinero; La gente es más generosa con consejos en Navidad. Así que parece que seremos tú y yo en la mañana de Navidad." Scorpius saltó un poco de emoción. "¡Será como estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, otra vez!"

"Urgh, ¿tiene que ser así?" Gimió Albus. "Acabamos de escapar de ese lugar, no necesito revivirlo de nuevo en tan corto plazo."

Scorpius mantuvo una sonrisa fija en su rostro, pero su voz tenía una ligera ventaja: "Bueno, no tiene que ser exactamente como Hogwarts. Sólo las cosas buenas, ¿sabes? Levantémonos juntos de nuevo al caos, pero esta vez no nos atraparán y nos darán detención. Solo... pasar el rato como solíamos hacerlo. Lo he echado de menos. Te he extrañado."

Albus miró a Scorpius ante estas palabras y sintió que un rubor subía por sus mejillas. Se quedó mirando el suelo mientras avanzaba y admitió en voz baja: "También te he echado de menos."

Scorpius sonrió dócilmente a Albus y caminaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje, ambos iban sumidos en sus recuerdos. Habían pasado los últimos siete años confundiéndose con su educación en Hogwarts, contando los días (al menos en el caso de Albus) hasta que finalmente se graduaron. Hogwarts no había sido el hogar que esperaban que fuera, ciertamente no el que su padre había jurado que era. Pero él y Scorpius habían encontrado consuelo entre sí, apoyándose mutuamente a través de todo: matones, rumores estupidos, mortífagos, todo; Scorpius fue la única razón por la que Albus se molestó en regresar para su séptimo y último año.

No habían hablado mucho sobre cuáles eran sus planes después de abandonar la escuela; todo lo que Albus sabía era que estaba dispuesto a abandonar la casa de sus padres lo antes posible. Su relación con su padre había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, pero todavía estaba interesado en tener su propio espacio. Albus había asumido que él y Scorpius encontrarían un lugar juntos en Londres, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando su mejor amigo le informó que, en realidad, se iría a Edimburgo al final de las vacaciones de verano.

Albus se había sorprendido de lo doloroso que era tener a su amigo lejos y que lo dejara así sin consultarle primero. De acuerdo, habían pasado los últimos siete años en los bolsillos del otro; Es probable que Scorpius quisiera salir solo por un tiempo, hacer nuevos amigos, hacer lo suyo, Albus podía entenderlo. Pero cuando se enteró por Rose y no por Scorpius de que compartirían un piso juntos, Albus había dejado que su temperamento lo superara y se había puesto increíblemente enojado durante las vacaciones de verano, y demasiado ocupado para ver a su mejor amigo antes de irse. Por su nuevo rumbo y una nueva vida en el lado opuesto del país.

Había sido estúpido por su parte; Albus había sido miserable todo el verano sin la compañía de Scorpius, y cuando comenzó el año académico, realmente estaban demasiado ocupados para verse. Así que cuando Scorpius le había preguntado, un par de semanas antes, si quería pasar la Navidad con él en Edimburgo, Albus había aprovechado la oportunidad. Sintió que tenía mucho que compensar en las próximas cuatro semanas.


	2. Hame

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Scorpius se detuviera lentamente frente a un edificio de viviendas grande y para nada moderno. La pintura amarillenta en la parte frontal del edificio se estaba pelando y la puerta de seguridad estaba rota visiblemente. Albus vaciló antes de entrar.

"¿Vives aquí?" Preguntó incierto.

"Sí." respondió Scorpius alegremente, empujando la puerta rota para abrirla e indicando a Albus que entrara en el lugar. "Sé lo que estás pensando; No lo parece pero prometo que no es tan malo. Además, es uno de los pocos apartamentos que Rose puede pagar."

"Sí, pero..." Albus no sabía cómo decirlo con delicadeza, así que simplemente dijo lo que tenía en mente. "No eres pobre, Scorp, fácilmente podrías permitirte algo mucho mejor que esto. Merlín, tu padre probablemente podría comprarte una casa en algún lugar."

"Lo sé." dijo Scorpius, subiendo los escalones de piedra hacia el piso en el piso más alto. "Pero no quería un tratamiento preferencial en este cambio. Quería una auténtica experiencia de estudiante."

"¿Querías experimentarlo?" Preguntó Albus con escepticismo. "¿Vives en un piso de mierda sin calefacción a gas y tienes una dieta que consiste principalmente de fideos baratos?"

"¡Exactamente!" Contestó Scorpius agudamente. Se detuvo fuera de la puerta número siete, sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta fuertemente empernada. "Todo lo que siempre quise era ser como todos los demás. Esta es mi oportunidad de hacerlo, alejarme de la Mansión y de mi mala reputación por un tiempo, y ser normal por una vez."

Albus no dijo nada. Ahora entendía por qué Scorpius había elegido estudiar tan lejos de Londres, lo que le dio el largamente buscado respiro de todos los que lo conocían (o pensaban que lo conocían), para tener un descanso de la juzgación que había en los ojos de todos. Una punzada de simpatía mezclada con celos golpeó a Albus entonces; él simpatizó por completo con cómo se sintía Scorpius: el peso del legado de un padre sobre tus hombros era una carga demasiada pesada, particularmente como el de su padre. Deseó haberse unido a Scorpius en Escocia en lugar de ir a Londres; no le importaría un descanso de ser el hijo de Harry Potter por un tiempo.

Scorpius abrió la puerta y la abrió con un poco de dificultad antes de llevar a Albus al interior. "Entra, siéntete como en casa."

Albus observó sus nuevos y estrechos alrededores; El largo y estrecho corredor tenía varias puertas a cada lado. Scorpius marchó por el pasillo señalando las cosas a Albus: "Estas son todas las habitaciones. Abajo a la derecha está la cocina y la sala de estar a la izquierda. El baño está al lado de mi habitación aquí."

Se detuvo en una puerta cerca del final del pasillo, la abrió y entró con un espectacular ademán.

"¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada!" Declaró, con los brazos extendidos y la cara radiante. Albus entró en la habitación y golpeó su rodilla contra un escritorio. Suprimiendo una mueca de dolor cuando su pierna comenzó a palpitar de dolor, se enderezó y observó lo que sería su hogar durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

Humilde era una descripción generosa para el espacio estrecho del dormitorio: una mesa estaba puesta directamente detrás de la puerta, cargada de libros de texto y pilas de pergaminos. La silla de la computadora tenía una montaña de ropa equilibrada precariamente sobre ella. Scorpius arrojó su abrigo sobre la pila y se balanceó peligrosamente antes de detenerse gradualmente. Albus lo pasó con cuidado, tomando nota de los libros apilados en el alféizar de la ventana, bloqueando gran parte de la luz del sol. Incluso la mesita de noche estaba cubierta de libros y, para sorpresa de Albus, también había allí un cenicero. Scorpius se lanzó a la cama deshecha en la esquina de la habitación y se apoyó en el colchón elástico. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de los vaqueros y encendió uno con un encendedor antes de llamar a Albus para que se uniera a él. Scorpius puede haber crecido rodeado de grandeza y exceso en Malfoy Manor, pero se veía extrañamente tranquilo con su modesto entorno. Desechando su bolso en el suelo, Albus se arrastró a lo largo de la cama y se derrumbó junto a Scorpius, mirando alrededor de la habitación con creciente desconcierto.

"¿Aquí es donde vives?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, lo siento, no tuve tiempo de ordenar antes de que llegaras." dijo Scorpius sin sonar en tono de disculpa y sacó un cigarrillo de su cigarrillo. Albus lo miró fijamente.

"¿Y desde cuándo fumas?" Preguntó incrédulo. Scorpius resopló.

"Pareces mi padre. No sé, empecé unas semanas después de llegar aquí. Pippa me ofreció uno; Nunca lo había intentado antes, así que pensé, ¿por qué no? Me gustó bastante, así que seguí haciéndolo. Resulta que hay algunas cosas que me gustan que no había intentado antes de venir aquí." sonrió.

Albus sintió que los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se elevaban ante esas palabras, y no de una manera totalmente desagradable. Miró el cigarrillo con curiosidad. Él nunca había probado uno antes, tampoco.

"¿Puedo ...?" Preguntó tentativamente. Scorpius sonrió y le pasó el cigarrillo a Albus. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y tomó un sorteo experimental. Su boca se llenó de humo y sus mejillas se hincharon. Scorpius se rió.

"Te ves como un niffler." se rió. "Exhala por la nariz."

Albus hizo lo que le ordenaron y el humo salió de su nariz como un dragón. No sabía tan mal como él pensó que lo haría; Tenía un rico sabor a madera ahumada que era casi agradable.

"Bien." dijo Scorpius alentadoramente. "La próxima vez que fumes, trata de inhalar el humo en tus pulmones. Probablemente se va a quemar un poco."

Albus siguió las instrucciones de Scorpius y tomó otra calada, inhaló, y luego comenzó a farfullar y toser rápidamente cuando una sensación aguda y ardiente alcanzó el centro de su pecho.

"¡Joder!" Se atragantó mientras pasaba el talón de vuelta a un divertido Scorpius. "Eso es asqueroso!"

"Sí, es al principio." admitió, sonriendo ampliamente. "Pero se mejora con el tiempo. Supongo que no es lo tuyo."

"Definitivamente no." declaró Albus, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos llorosos. Estaba feliz de intentar cualquier cosa una vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

"Entonces", dijo Scorpius, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y girándose con entusiasmo hacia Albus. "Estás aquí por cuatro semanas y hay un millón de cosas que podríamos hacer. ¿Qué te apetece hacer primero?"

"No sé." se encogió de hombros. "¿Que recomiendas?"

"Bueno, obviamente está el castillo..." comenzó. "Necesito llevarte por el Monumento a Scott la vista allí es increíble. Y hay muchos museos y galerías para visitar. Obviamente está el Museo Nacional de Vuelo, sé que querrás ir allí. ¡Oh! Y el mercado de Navidad se ha abierto en Princes Street. También hay una pista de hielo en George Street, tendremos que comprobarlo en algún momento..."

Albus escuchó a Scorpius alegremente rimando todo lo que había planeado para los dos durante las vacaciones. Si él fuera perfectamente honesto, estaría bastante contento de sentarse en el apartamento para ponerse al día con su amigo. Pero estaba feliz de disfrutar de las actividades que Scorpius quería, especialmente cuando lo hacía sonreír de esa manera. Los ojos de Albus bajaron para mirar a la boca de Scorpius mientras hablaba, su mente vagando.

No pudo evitar notar que en los seis meses desde que había visto a Scorpius, su mejor amigo se había transformado; Todavía era Scorpius, por supuesto, todavía ridículo, dulce y divertido, pero aparte de su apariencia, algo más era diferente en él. Tenía un cierto aura de confianza sobre él que Albus nunca había visto antes. Cuando caminaba estaba con la cabeza bien alta, cuando hablaba no era tímido ni inseguro, sino con certeza. Parecía relajado, confiado... más feliz.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta principal del apartamento sacó a Albus de su ensueño. Scorpius gritó: "¿Quién es?"

"Yo." vino una voz apagada. Llamaron a la puerta y una chica con trenzas y una expresión seria asomó la cabeza en la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en Albus. "Lo hiciste." lo saludó informalmente.

Albus le dio una media ola. "Está bien Rose, ¿cómo estás?"

"Ocupada." ella respondió brevemente, luego fijó su severa mirada en Scorpius. "He comprado pizza para la cena. ¿Van a comer aquí, con Pippa y yo o saldran esta noche?"

Scorpius miró a Albus. "¿Te apetece un poco de pizza?"

Albus se encogió de hombros. "Claro, si eso está bien contigo."

"Está bien." le aseguró ella. "La cena se repartirá en un par de minutos."

Sin otra palabra, se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un fuerte clic.

"Sí, también es un placer verte, Rose." murmuró Albus.

"Ella está estresada." Scorpius se compadeció. "Tiene un montón de proyectos para comenzar el próximo trimestre."

"¿Supongo que ya has terminado todos tus cursos?" Bromeó Albus.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió descaradamente. "No sería muy divertido para ti sentarme viéndome estudiar, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad no." admitió Albus. No estaba sorprendido de que Scorpius hubiera terminado la tarea que se suponía tomaría la duración de las vacaciones de Navidad para completarse; entre los dos, siempre había sido más estudioso.

"Rose pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo entre aquí y la biblioteca de la universidad, así que probablemente no la verás demasiado." dijo Scorpius.

"Me conviene." respondió Albus con voz sedosa y Scorpius le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.  
"No quieres decir eso." le reprendió con suavidad. "Ella es tu prima esta es tu oportunidad de alcanzarla tanto como a mí."

"Ella podría ser mi prima, pero Rose y yo no hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo." argumentó Albus. "Ella no era amiga de ninguno de los dos en la escuela. Me sorprende que hayas decidido encontrar un piso juntos."

"¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?" Preguntó Scorpius con un tono defensivo en su voz. "Ambos vamos a la misma universidad y no conocíamos a nadie más en la ciudad. Sólo tenía sentido que encontráramos un lugar juntos."

Albus sonrió. "¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te hayas enamorado de ella desde el primer año?"

"No, no lo hace." respondió fríamente. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Albus. E incluso si todavía me gustara, no es que seamos exactamente compatibles."

Albus frunció el ceño. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Scorpius se sonrojó. "No estoy seguro de que sea mi lugar para decir."

La curiosidad picó, Albus se sentó derecho en la cama y le prestó toda su atención a Scorpius. "¡Bueno, ahora vas a tener que derramar los frijoles, Scorp! ¿Qué es?"

Scorpius dudó y luego comenzó: "No es nada malo..."

"¡La cena está lista!" Gritó Rose desde la cocina. Aprovechando la interrupción, Scorpius la utilizó para moverse fuera de la cama, pero Albus lo agarró por la muñeca y lo detuvo.

"Espera." comenzó. "Tienes que decirme qué querías decir con eso."

"Si Rose no te lo ha dicho ella misma... pronto lo verás por ti mismo, supongo." respondió Scorpius crípticamente. "¿Ahora vienes a cenar o no?"

Renunciando, Albus soltó la muñeca de Scorpius y lo siguió a la cocina, curioso por saber cuál era el gran secreto. Cuando entraron en la pequeña cocina, encontraron a Rose inclinada sobre el mostrador, sirviendo porciones de pizza de pepperoni de una gran caja de cartón en cuatro platos.

"Las bebidas ya están en la sala de estar." les informó pasándoles dos platos a Albus y Scorpius antes de volverse para ordenar su propia comida.

"Gracias, Rose", dijo Scorpius alegremente, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Era, como mucho, la habitación más grande del apartamento, aunque escasamente decorada, con dos largos sillones en las paredes contiguas, frente a un gran televisor en la esquina. Ya sentada en uno de los sillones, había una chica delgada y pálida con el cabello azul brillante agrupada en un moño desordenado sobre su cabeza. Ella evantó la vista de su teléfono y lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante a los chicos.

"Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás hoy?" Saludó cálidamente a Scorpius.

"Bien gracias." respondió sentándose junto a Albus en el sofá de enfrente. "¿Cómo estuvo tu turno?"

"Nada mal." suspiró ella. "Me alegro de haber salido temprano hoy, tengo una montaña de tareas, con las cuales debo ponerme al día durante las vacaciones. "Sus grandes y oscuros ojos se fijaron en Albus, "¿Así que este es el famoso Albus Potter?"

"Albus, esta es Pippa Goldstein." dijo Scorpius.

Pippa se inclinó y le tendió una mano delgada: "Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Albus. He oído buenas cosas sobre ti."

Albus dudó solo un momento antes de inclinarse para tomar la mano de Pippa y sacudirla ligeramente antes de dejarla caer, murmurando: "Sí, también es un placer conocerte."

"Oh, no te pongas nervioso a mi alrededor, cariño." dijo suavemente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Albus mientras hablaba. "Sé que mi don puede desconcertar a la gente, pero prometo que soy muy discreta; Todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo."

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa dentuda. Albus trató con dificultad de evitar sus ojos, centrándose en cambio en el contenido del plato. Scorpius había tenido la amabilidad de informarle antes de que llegara que Pippa era una poderosa Legilimens. A pesar de sus promesas de discreción, a él no le gustaba la idea de que un extraño se moviera en su cabeza.

Rose entró en la sala de estar un momento después con dos platos más de pizza y colocó uno en la mano extendida de Pippa.

"Gracias, bebé." canturreó y dio un beso húmedo en los labios de Rose. Albus se detuvo a media mordida en estado de shock. Sin más explicaciones, Rose se acomodó en el sofá junto a Pippa, balanceó su plato en su regazo y procedió a cenar.

"No exactamente compatible." había dicho Scorpius. Mierda, pensó Albus mirando a su amigo de reojo. Scorpius sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un gran trozo de pizza. A medida que la conmoción momentánea disminuía, Albus volvió a su propia comida. No le molestaba de ninguna manera con quién pasaba su prima, pero inexplicablemente le tranquilizaba saber que Rose y Scorpius no se estarían enganchados pronto.

"¿Hemos decidido lo que vamos a ver esta noche?" Preguntó Rose.

"¿Te apetece ver una película?" Scorpius le preguntó a Albus, desechando sus platos vacíos en el piso. Albus no se molestó demasiado en participar esta noche, así que asintió.

"Claro, por qué no." respondió.

"Genial." Scorpius tapó con una gran manta esponjosa su regazo y el de Albus. "Estoy de humor para algo gracioso."

Pippa negó con la cabeza: "Vimos comedia anoche, esta noche me toca elegir a mi."

"Oh no." gruñó Scorpius, encogiéndose en su asiento. Pippa sonrió maliciosamente.

"Oh, sí." respondió ella presionando play en el control remoto. "Te presento a... Alien de Ridley Scott."

La música espeluznante comenzó a reproducirse desde la televisión cuando los créditos de apertura se desplazaron por la pantalla.

"¿Otra vez?" Gritó Rose con exasperación mientras Scorpius gimió tristemente ante la mera perspectiva. "¡Ya hemos visto esa película dos veces este año!"

"Bueno, quiero verla de nuevo." hizo un mohín Pippa.

Rose se cruzó de brazos. "No vamos a verla de nuevo." declaró. "Elige otra."

Pippa puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró: "Bien. Pensé que podrías ser así. Afortunadamente, tengo una copia de seguridad."

Recorrió la larga lista de películas y se detuvo en La cosa de John Carpenter.

"No he visto esa." dijo Scorpius con nerviosismo. "¿Es más aterrador que Alien?"

"Nah." Pippa agitó su mano con desdén. "Es más una película de acción que una de horror. Sinceramente Scorp, estarás bien."

Scorpius no estuvo bien.

Pasó la mayor parte de la película mirando la pantalla entre sus dedos, saltando al menor ruido y cubriéndose la cabeza por completo con la manta cuando el alienígena hizo su primera sangrienta aparición. Fue solo después de una escena particularmente gráfica con un desfibrilador que Scorpius levantó las manos en señal de derrota y gritó: "¡Joder! Me voy de aquí. Albus, siéntete libre de terminar de mirar pero he llegado a mi límite." y salió de la habitación.

Pippa sonrió, "Para ser justos, duró más de lo que pensé que haría. Solo duró la primera mitad cuando vimos Dawn of the Dead."

"¿Original o remake?" Preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

Pippa negó tristemente con la cabeza. "Remake."

"El chico simplemente no tiene estómago para las películas de terror." reflexionó Rose, llenándose la boca con palomitas de maíz, sin siquiera parpadear cuando una cabeza humana decapitada brotó y se arrastró por la pantalla.

Albus le dio las buenas noches a las chicas y regresó a la habitación de Scorpius, sintiéndose exhausto por el viaje del día y con la barriga llena de comida.  
Llamando a la puerta antes de entrar, encontró a Scorpius acostado en su cama, fumando un cigarrillo, mirando una serie de fotografías que había pegado a la pared de la cama. La habitación estaba oscura, aparte de la suave luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche. Albus se sentó en el borde de la cama y Scorpius se arrastró para dejarle más espacio para que se recostara.

"¿No te apetece ver el resto?" Preguntó Scorpius.

"El horror tampoco es lo mío." admitió apoyándose en un codo.

"Lo sé." Scorpius le dio a Albus una sonrisa de complicidad. "Te gusta el romance."

Albus se rió. "Mi vergüenza secreta. No le digas a nadie, lo negaré con vehemencia."

"No lo haré." prometió. "Pero si quieres volver a ver la noche de cine, dime qué película romántica quieres y la pediré en tu nombre."

"Gracias." Albus sonrió y sus ojos se deslizaron fugazmente sobre Scorpius hacia las fotografías en movimiento. La mayoría de las fotos eran de él y de Scorpius durante sus días escolares, algunas de sus padres. Un par de ellos tenían una Rosa más joven y de aspecto desconcertante en el fondo, negándose a que le tomen una fotografía.

"Entonces." comenzó Albus lentamente. "Rose y pipa..."

"Sí." dijo Scorpius tomando ligeramente otra calada a su cigarrillo. "Tu cara era una imagen."

"Fue muy Slytherin de tu parte que no me lo dijeras, casi me atraganto con mi cena." dijo Albus, a partes iguales molesto y divertido por la astucia de Scorpius.

"Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido." sonrió.

"Lo dije en serio." dijo Albus con seriedad. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado juntas?"

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. "Un par de meses."

"Me pregunto si la tía Hermione y el tío Ron lo saben." reflexionó.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rose?" Dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo. "Es probable que ella sepa más sobre su relación con Pippa que yo."

"Está bien, solo estaba pensando en voz alta." se quejó Albus, volviendo su atención a las fotografías en la pared. "Hay algunas muy buenas de nosotros aquí."

"Sí." dijo Scorpius suavemente, señalando a uno en el centro de la colección. "Este es mi favorita."

Albus miró detenidamente la fotografía y se echó a reír. La foto había sido tomada en la Plataforma 9 ¾ en su primer día de Hogwarts. Scorpius se paró entre su madre y su padre, luciendo nervioso pero emocionado. La Sra. Malfoy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su hijo mientras el Sr. Malfoy miró a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo y temor. Albus sintió que una oleada de afecto florecía en su pecho cuando el joven Scorpius lo saludó con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, lo más curioso fue la figura que estaba al acecho en el fondo de la fotografía: un joven Albus de pie junto a su padre, con los hombros encorvados y miserable ante la perspectiva de dejar su hogar por primera vez.

"Yo era un gruñón incluso en aquel entonces." se rió.

"Todavía lo eres." bromeó Scorpius. "Poco sabía que, justo después de tomar esta foto, mi vida cambiaría para siempre." Se volvió para mirar a Albus y dijo: "Es gracioso, ¿verdad? Cómo un solo momento puede cambiar toda tu vida."

"Sí, creo que sabemos más que la mayoría cómo cambiar un solo momento en el tiempo puede tener efectos bastante catastróficos." bostezó, rascando distraídamente el rastrojo en su barbilla. Realmente necesitaba afeitarse, pero primero necesitaba dormir. "¿A qué hora salimos mañana?", Preguntó, frotándose los ojos cansados.

"No necesitamos salir demasiado temprano si quieres." ofreció Scorpius. "Te ves bastante destrozado."

"Lo estoy." bostezó de nuevo. "Lo siento, no he sido muy divertido esta noche, he estado demasiado cansado para pensar."

"No te preocupes por eso." le aseguró Scorpius. "Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí."

Albus resopló: "Vas a estar harto de verme después de cuatro semanas en mi compañía."

"Hmm, de alguna manera lo dudo." murmuró Scorpius bajándose de la cama y sacando un saco de dormir del armario cercano. Albus lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Preparándome para la cama." explicó desenrollando el pequeño saco de dormir en el suelo. "Eres un invitado, así que tomas la cama."

"Scorpius, es una cama doble. Hay mucho espacio para los dos." dijo Albus. Scorpius vaciló.

"¿No te importa?" Preguntó. Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Compartimos un dormitorio por siete años, creo que puedo manejar otras cuatro semanas. Además, dormir en el piso no puede ser tan cómodo."

"En realidad no." admitió. "Si cambias de pensamiento..."

"Cállate y metete en la cama." dijo Albus desnudándose hasta sus boxers y moviéndose bajo las sábanas. Las mejillas de Scorpius se encendieron de rojo y se quedó mirando el suelo mientras se quitaba los vaqueros, manteniendo su camiseta puesta antes de deslizarse en la cama junto a el. Albus observaba el extraño comportamiento de Scorpius con creciente curiosidad. Normalmente no era tan tímido alrededor de Albus.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy bien." le aseguró Scorpius, apagando la lámpara de cabecera. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía sentir a Scorpius a su lado acostado sobre su espalda, rígido como una tabla. Albus le dio un suave codazo.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Preguntó. "Pareces bastante tenso para alguien que intenta dormir."

"Estoy bien." respondió un poco más firmemente.

"¿Puedo recitar algunos de mis cursos para usted si lo desea?" Dijo Albus. "Eso te hará dormir en ningún momento."

"Realmente no hay necesidad." argumentó Scorpius, pero Albus se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar la sección más aburrida de su trabajo de Transfiguración Avanzada.

"Hay cinco excepciones principales a la Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp-"

"Merlín, no." se quejó Scorpius. Sin perturbarse, Albus continuó.

"Es imposible hacer comida de la nada. Puedes convocarlo, transformarlo, aumentar su tamaño o incluso su cantidad..."

Scorpius comenzó a fingir ronquidos y Albus se echó a reír, una sensación de felicidad vertiginosa se hinchaba dentro de él como un globo.

"Realmente he extrañado esto." sonrió.

"Yo también." respondió Scorpius en voz baja. Albus se acurrucó en su almohada y suspiró satisfecho; la cama era tan cálida y suave que se sentía como si lo estuviera abrazando a un tranquilo sueño nocturno. En los momentos antes de que el sueño finalmente se lo llevara, los pensamientos de Albus se dirigieron a su amigo que yacía junto a él y se dio cuenta de que hoy había estado más feliz de lo que había estado en seis meses.


	3. Fire and Ice

Albus estaba soñando...

No era del todo consciente de lo que lo rodeaba cuando los colores y formas indescriptibles flotaban en su mente: piel pálida, labios rosados, ojos grises... Albus estaba vagamente consciente de qué estaba soñando, pero no deseaba despertarse; Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, se sentía bien. Los labios húmedos rozaron su piel caliente y sintió que el placer corría por su pelvis, irradiándose en su ingle en una oleada de placer. La figura se alzaba sobre él, gimiendo, jadeando, resbaladiza por el sudor. La cabeza de Albus comenzó a girar mientras se tambaleaba hacia el borde...

Albus se desperto. Se sentó en la cama, con el corazón martilleando en el pecho y respirando con dificultad. El placer cedió rápidamente para ser reemplazado por el shock ante lo que acababa de suceder y con quién había participado en el vívido sueño. Miró en la oscuridad hacia Scorpius, quien afortunadamente todavía estaba profundamente dormido, roncando suavemente. Albus suspiró y cerró los ojos. Eso fue intenso.

No era la primera vez que había soñado con Scorpius, pero el mismo sueño había estado ocurriendo con una frecuencia alarmante en los últimos meses. Intentó no indagar demasiado en lo que significaba: estaba seguro de que era simplemente una combinación de la típica frustración sexual y la falta de la compañía de su mejor amigo. Pensó que una vez que se hubieran reunido, los sueños se detendrían. Pero parecía que solo habían aumentado en intensidad.

Albus se frotó los ojos cubiertos de sueño. _Es solo un sueño tonto, _razonó. Acababa de reencontrarse con su amigo, eso era todo. Miró a Scorpius y sintió que la sensación de aleteo en su estómago se intensificaba. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la pared en su lugar, empujando los sentimientos confusos en el fondo en un esfuerzo por suprimirlos. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes del sueño pasaron por su mente mientras gradualmente se iba quedando dormido nuevamente.

Después de una larga mentira y un desayuno tardío, Scorpius decidió tomar un patinaje sobre hielo reacio a Albus. Albus lo había intentado una vez antes en la escuela cuando el Lago Negro se había congelado y descubrió que tenía tanto equilibrio como un thestral de tres patas. Scorpius se ofreció a enseñarle lo básico y Albus solo aceptó con la promesa de que luego irían a algún lugar cálido.

Albus se aferró a un lado de la pista viendo a Scorpius deslizarse fácilmente sobre el hielo. Lo hizo parecer tan natural y tan fácil. Sus patines se movían tan fluido a través de la superficie resbaladiza y de vez en cuando hacía pequeños saltos y giros.

"Albus! ¡Albus, mira esto!" Gritó, metiendo los brazos y la pierna hacia adentro y comenzó a girar como un trompo, cada vez más rápido hasta que quedó borroso. De repente, se detuvo y posó para Albus, sonriéndole. Albus frunció los labios.

"Presumido." murmuró, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Donde Scorpius había estado suelto y elegante, Albus estaba rígido y con movimientos bruscos. Intentó moverse a lo largo del lado de la pista, pero sus pies se deslizaron y se deslizaron salvajemente sobre el hielo húmedo. Scorpius se deslizó a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida burlándose de sus labios.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó, extendiendo su mano. Albus lo agarró con fuerza, pero aún se mostraba reacio a soltar el borde. Scorpius se movió para enfrentar a Albus.

"Dame tu otra mano." dijo con suavidad. Albus vaciló. Scorpius se acercó, presionando sus cuerpos y le aseguró: "Te prometo que no te dejaré caer. ¿Confías en mí?"

Albus miró inseguro desde sus pies y luego a los ojos de Scorpius. Una cabeza más alta que Albus, fácilmente se cernía sobre él. Teniéndolo tan cerca, sus cuerpos apretados, sosteniendo su mano hizo que Albus se sintiera mareado. ¿Era normal sentirse así cuando tu amigo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarse?

Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos intrusivos, Albus tentativamente sacó su mano del borde de la pista y la deslizó en la de Scorpius, entrelazando sus dedos. Le temblaban las piernas, pero tenía poco que ver con el hielo. Scorpius le dio una cálida sonrisa y dio un paso atrás, arrastrando a Albus con él.

"El truco es sentirse cómodo en tus patines." explicó Scorpius. "No te preocupes por caer. Todo el mundo se cae, es bastante fácil volver a levantarse si lo haces. Solo relájate, confía en tu cuerpo."

"Está bien." resopló Albus, con los ojos fijos en sus pies mientras se movía. Soltando momentáneamente la mano de Albus, Scorpius usó su mano libre para levantar la barbilla de Albus.

"Mírame, no a tus pies." Scorpius gentilmente le instruyó.

Albus sintió el familiar revoloteo en su pecho ante el cálido toque de Scorpius y asintió en silencio. Scorpius tomó la mano de Albus en la suya nuevamente y continuó patinando hacia atrás. "Avanza dos pasos y deja que tu cuerpo se deslice ligeramente hacia adelante. Eso es. Ahora, comienza a levantar un poco tu pie cuando te deslices..."

A Albus le resultaba difícil concentrarse en el patinaje cuando era dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba Scorpius de él. Lo hizo sentir increíblemente tímido acerca de su propio cuerpo e hizo poco para ayudarlo con su técnica de patinaje. Pero pronto, Albus estaba acariciando, barriendo y deteniéndose sin chocar con Scorpius con demasiada frecuencia. Scorpius soltó una de las manos de Albus y se giró para que estuvieran patinando lado a lado ahora. Mientras Albus se relajaba y aumentaba su confianza, comenzaba a divertirse.

"Esto no es tan malo." admitió con una risa temblorosa.

"¡Sabía que lo disfrutarías!" Sonrió Scorpius. "¿Quieres intentar patinar por tu cuenta ahora?"

"En realidad no." dijo Albus con escepticismo, pero Scorpius se echó a reír.

"No estés nervioso, estarás bien! Sigue haciendo lo que has estado haciendo, estaré a tu lado para atraparte si te caes." prometió.

En el momento en que Scorpius le soltó la mano, Albus se sintió a la deriva. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." siseó, extendiendo los brazos sin poder hacer nada para equilibrarse. Intentó avanzar, pero su pie se deslizó por debajo de él. Gritó y esperaba golpear el suelo con fuerza, pero Scorpius logró atraparlo debajo de los brazos y sostenerlo en un incómodo abrazo para evitar que se cayera.

"Está bien, tal vez no fue una buena idea." admitió, guiando cuidadosamente a Albus hacia la salida de la pista. Eso fue suficiente patinaje sobre hielo por hoy.

Luego de eso, encontraron un puesto de comida con una tienda de campaña cerca de la pista de hielo y se sentaron a almorzar. Scorpius conversó un rato sobre su curso universitario; Las pociones no habían sido el tema más importante de Albus en la escuela, pero le gustaba escuchar a Scorpius hablar de eso, no obstante. Le gustaba la forma en que Scorpius siempre se iluminaba cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, y había pocas cosas que le apasionaban tanto como las pociones.

"Por supuesto que a veces extraño mi hogar, pero si quiero tener alguna oportunidad de ser un maestro de Pociones, tuve que venir aquí para estudiar." dijo, deteniéndose para probar un poco de su hamburguesa de haggis. "Hablando de eso, no has hablado mucho sobre tu curso desde que llegaste aquí. ¿Cómo te va?"

Albus se quedó mirando su plato de comida, su apetito se evaporó rápidamente. "No hay mucho que contar. Siempre fui bueno en la Transfiguración en la escuela, así que pensé que sería mejor seguir haciendo algo de lo que soy bueno."

"¿Lo estás disfrutando?" Preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad. Albus se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, me gusta estar tan cerca de los Museos de Ciencia y Transporte. Siempre hay mucho que ver allí." dijo sin entusiasmo. Scorpius resopló.

"Eres el único mago que conozco que prefiere conducir un automóvil en vez de volar en una escoba." bromeó con suavidad. Albus bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Su amor por el transporte muggle siempre había sido una fuente de diversión para todos, excepto para su abuelo. Y Scorpius, por supuesto, quien a pesar de no entender completamente su pasión nunca lo ridiculizó por ello.

"No sé, nunca disfruté mucho volar en escobas. El transporte de muggles siempre ha sido más interesante para mí." explicó.

"De ahí que prefieras tomar un viaje en tren de seis horas hasta aquí que aparecerte." se rió Scorpius, sonriendo con cariño. Albus se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo explicarlo. Siempre ha sido algo que me gusta." continuó. "Sé que es raro..."

"No creo que sea raro." dijo Scorpius. "Si te gusta, entonces creo que es genial."

Albus resopló, "Gracias, Scorp. Lo aprecio."

"Entonces, aparte de los museos, ¿cómo te ha tratado Londres?" Preguntó antes de darle otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"Ha estado bien, supongo..." Albus hizo una pausa y luego sus hombros se hundieron. "Londres ha sido bastante basura, en realidad. Mi curso está bien, pero todo lo demás ha sido horrible; a pesar de compartir con James, casi no lo veo, si no asiste a clases o no trabaja, lleva a chicas a casa cada dos noches."

"Asqueroso." dijo Scorpius haciendo una mueca.

"Dímelo a mí." hizo una mueca Albus. "Cada centavo que tenemos se gasta en pagar el alquiler de nuestro apartamento, y eso no es ni siquiera contar el costo de viajar por el centro de la ciudad. La gente en mi curso es lo suficientemente buena, pero realmente no he hecho clic con nadie más allí."

"Sí, sé lo que quieres decir." dijo Scorpius con simpatía. "Quiero decir, me encanta aquí, Pippa es genial, y también es bueno conocer mejor a Rose... pero echo de menos verte a ti todos los días. Uno pensaría que después de pasar siete años juntos, estaría harto de verte."

Albus se echó a reír: "Sí, no creí que extrañara tus ronquidos."

"¡No ronco!" Gritó Scorpius indignado.

"¡Lo haces!" Discutió Albus, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Es raro que me lo haya perdido? Mi dormitorio está demasiado tranquilo por la noche sin tus ronquidos."

"Te haré una grabación de mis ronquidos y podrás llevartela a casa como recuerdo." bromeó.

"No es necesario." sonrió Albus. "Puedo escuchar tus ronquidos desde Londres muy bien."

"Jaja." Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, Londres apesta, James es un compañero de cuarto de mierda y estás haciendo un curso que no te apasiona particularmente."

"Eso es lo esencial, sí." dijo Albus.

"¿Has hablado con tu mamá y tu papá sobre esto?" Preguntó Scorpius.

"Simplemente me dirán lo mismo que siempre hacen." argumentó y luego puso una voz burlona y aguda. "Tienes que esforzarte más, Albus. Necesitas hacer más amigos, Albus. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermano y hermana, Albus?"

Scorpius resopló. "La misma vieja mierda."

"Sí." suspiró Albus dando un mordisco agresivo a su hamburguesa. "No quiero darles otra razón para creer que soy una decepción para ellos. Aunque, no sé por qué me molesto. No es que importe lo que hago, nunca será de su satisfacción."

Scorpius levantó una ceja a Albus. "¿Desde cuándo has dejado que los deseos de tus padres dicten tus acciones?"

"Nunca." admitió.

"Bueno, si no estás contento con tu situación, haz un cambio." argumentó Scorpius. "Estás viviendo la vida para ti mismo, nadie más. Dime, ¿qué te hace feliz?"

Tú, pensó Albus de inmediato. El pensamiento sonó fuerte y claro en su mente, y lo sacudió hasta el fondo. Sabía que era cierto, pero no sabía por sí mismo a qué se refería con eso. Scorpius se sentó pacientemente, esperando que Albus respondiera, pero Albus no sabía qué decir. No podía decirle a Scorpius que él era lo único que lo hacía realmente feliz, no quería que lo tomara de la manera equivocada. Bueno, ¿de qué manera quería que lo tomara? ¿En qué sentido lo había dicho él?

"Albus, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Scorpius. Albus salió de su ensueño y miró a Scorpius, su mirada de acero fija en la suya, pareciendo preocupada.

_Oh Dios._

Intentó suprimir el pensamiento, pero no pudo aplastar el sentimiento. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.


	4. Augur

Albus se acostó en la cama más tarde esa noche, con su mente acelerada. Escuchó a Scorpius roncando suavemente a su lado, preguntándose cómo demonios había pasado esto.

Después de patinar sobre hielo, volvieron al piso y vieron la televisión durante el resto del día en un silencio relativo. Scorpius le había preguntado varias veces qué estaba mal, pero Albus se encogió de hombros diciendo que solo le dolía la cabeza. No era como si pudiera decirle.

Lo sientoScorp, pero creo que me he enamorado deti.

No. Albus ni siquiera quería imaginar la expresión de horror que su mejor amigo le daría si lo admitiera.

Joder.

Albus se frotó los ojos cansados, pero sabía que no tendría una noche de sueño reparador. Repitió en su mente todos los momentos previos al punto en que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Scorpius eran más que platónicos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atento a las acciones de los labios de Scorpius cuando hablaba, la forma en que la esquina de sus labios se estiraba cuando se reía? ¿Cuándo había notado por primera vez las pequeñas manchas de oro en los ojos grises de Scorpius, o lo suave que eran sus manos cuando había guiado a Albus a través de la pista de hielo? ¿Qué tan emocionante y aterrador se sintió cuando Scorpius había juntado sus cuerpos para evitar que se cayera?

Se giró de costado y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, un torbellino de emociones formándose dentro de él. Es cierto que su relación siempre había sido intensa, pero Albus siempre había atribuido el hecho de que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos: vivían, estudiaban, comían y dormían en la misma habitación juntos durante siete años. Eran mejores amigos. ¿Quién no estaba tan cerca de su mejor amigo?

¿Quién tiene mariposas en el estómago cada vez que su mejor amigo les sonríe? ¿Quién se preguntó cuán suaves serían los labios de su mejor amiga si se besaran?

Demasiadas preguntas, todas con respuestas difíciles que a Albus no le importó admitir, incluso a sí mismo. Con cuidado de no despertar a Scorpius, Albus salió lentamente de la cama y se coló lo más silenciosamente posible en la cocina. Un té y aislamiento es lo que necesitaba en este momento. Y tal vez una rebanada de pan tostado.

Albus se quedó mirando al espacio mientras esperaba a que el hervidor hirviera, tratando de desenredar el desorden de sus propios sentimientos. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que era sólo un enamoramiento tonto, pero en el fondo sabía mejor. Cristo, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué sus emociones tuvieron que traicionarlo así? ¿No podría tener cinco minutos en su vida sin que haya algún tipo de drama? Albus estaba tan perdido en sus malhumorados pensamientos que no escuchó a alguien entrar a la cocina.

"Buenas noches." lo saludó Pippa alegremente. Albus saltó y derramó leche en el mostrador.

"Mierda." murmuró, limpiando el desorden con una toalla de cocina. "¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora?"

"Acabo de llegar, en realidad." explicó, desplomándose en una silla en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. "Nos quedamos en el club después de que terminó nuestro turno. ¿Pero cómo es que todavía estás despierto?"

"No puedo dormir." se quejó, evitando su mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era un Legilimens que mirara dentro de su cabeza, no cuando sus pensamientos estaban en completo desorden.

"Ooh, ¿estás hirviendo agua?" Preguntó, quitándose los zapatos y frotándose los pies doloridos. "¿Puedo tomar una taza?"

"Claro." suspiró. "¿Té o café?"

"Café." dijo ella. "Negro, sin azúcar."

Albus rápidamente preparó el café y sentó la taza en la mesa para ella antes de darle la espalda de nuevo, esperando que ese fuera el final de la conversación. Pero Pippa no estaba tomando la indirecta.

"¿Están ocupados tu y Scorpius el próximo fin de semana?" Preguntó. Albus se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

"Estamos organizando una fiesta de Navidad en el apartamento." continuó sin incitar. "Solo unos pocos compañeros de trabajo y amigos de la universidad. ¿Vienen chicos o tienen otros planes?"

Esperando que de hecho tuvieran planes alternativos esa noche, él respondió: "Tendré que consultar con Scorpius."

"Genial, porque sería bueno conocerte mejor. Scorp..." Albus se erizó ante ella usando su apodo para él. "Él habla de ti todo el tiempo y me encantaría que nos conozcamos mejor mientras estás aquí."

"Sí, claro." contestó sin compromiso, tocando su dedo índice con impaciencia esperando que la tostadora salte. Siempre parecía tomar más tiempo cuando quería que se apresurara.

"Estás soltero, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con valentía.

No es asunto tuyo, pensó.

"Sí." respondió con un ligero toque en su voz.

"Scorp está soltero, también." señaló casualmente.

Lo sé, pensó con irritación. Bueno, asumió que lo era. No había mencionado a nadie...

"La fiesta podría ser la oportunidad de que tu amigo se divierta, que conozca gente nueva, tal vez encuentre a una dama o un chico con suerte, ¿eh?" Bromeó. Albus no respondió, pero su interior se retorció ante la idea de que Scorpius se enganchara con alguien.

"O, quizás no..." comenzó lentamente, mirándolo por encima de su taza con interés. Albus contuvo la respiración. Seguramente ella no lo sabía. Ella no podría ser tan buena...

"Ya te lo he dicho, Albus. Soy muy discreta." continuó con suavidad. "No le diré nada a Scorpius."

La cara de Albus se puso roja de vergüenza. Genial. Así que ella ya lo sabía. Se giró y la miró por unos momentos, tratando de templar la tormenta de emociones y pensamientos que giraban dentro de él.

"Lo que creas que viste en mi cabeza..." dijo en voz baja. "No es lo que piensas."

"No he visto nada en tu cabeza que no esté escrito en toda tu cara." argumentó ella. "Tienes una cara de póquer terrible, Albus. Incluso Rose se ha dado cuenta."

Albus la miró boquiabierto: "¿Qué quieres decir con que 'incluso Rose se ha dado cuenta'? Acabo de llegar, yo... ¿habéis estado hablando de esto?" Balbuceó. La cara de Pippa se rompió en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Rose tenía la impresión de que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos cuando todavía estaban en la escuela, pero cuando Scorp dijo que estaba soltero, pensamos que ese no era el caso. ¡No te preocupes por eso! Ella tampoco va a decir nada" le aseguró, riéndose de la expresión de horror en su rostro.

"Desde la escuela? ¿Por qué pensaría eso?" Preguntó él, indignado. Pippa levantó una ceja hacia él.

"¿Estás diciendo que no te has sentido así desde la escuela? Odio decírtelo a ti, Albus, pero ya sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que no tiene sentido mentirme a mí, ni a ti mismo, en realidad." Albus gimió y le dio la espalda, deseando que ella simplemente se callara ya. Pippa continuó: "Aunque, si quieres mi consejo..."

"No lo hago." interrumpió. La tostadora saltó y rápidamente golpeó la mantequilla y la mermelada en la tostada.

"Creo que deberías decirle cómo te sientes." Pippa continuó. "Has estado sintiéndote así durante mucho tiempo, y los sentimientos no van a desaparecer, por mucho que lo desees."

Albus se giró y la miró fijamente. "¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"¡Hurgar en mi cabeza!" Siseó, blandiendo una tostada hacia ella. "Ni siquiera te conozco y me estás trayendo cosas que apenas he tenido la oportunidad de entender."

"Lo siento, la fuerza del hábito." ella hizo una mueca. "Pero te gusta Scorp, ¿no?"

Albus no respondió. Pippa sonrió.

"¡Oh hombre, esto es increíble!" Exclamó ella con entusiasmo. "Tú y Scorp juntos; ¡Es demasiado lindo!"

"¡Esto no es asombroso o lindo!" Dijo bruscamente. "¡Esto es un desastre! No puedo... ¿Por qué diablos te estoy hablando de esto? ¡Apenas te conozco!"

Agarró su plato y salió apresuradamente de la cocina hacia la sala de estar, esperando que Pippa captara la indirecta y lo dejara solo. Pero Pippa no era nada si no era persistente.

"Sé que es estresante derramar tus entrañas hacia alguien." continuó siguiéndolo a la sala de estar. "Recuerdo que cuando le conté a Rose lo que sentía por ella, estaba aterrorizada..."

"Esto es diferente." argumentó sentado en el borde del sofá con su plato en las rodillas.

"No veo cómo." se encogió de hombros, cruzó los brazos y se cernió sobre él. "Ambos están solteros. La única forma de saber cómo se siente el es preguntar."

Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Ella lo hizo sonar tan fácil y directo cuando no era nada. Tomó un gran bocado de su tostada y no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué estás tan renuente a decirle cómo te sientes?" Preguntó ella con interés. "¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Albus le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad: "¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar...?" Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Cuando le dijiste a Rose cómo te sentías, no tenías nada que perder. Pero Scorpius es mi mejor amigo. Hemos pasado por todo juntos, lo sabemos todo, casi todo, el uno del otro. Si le digo que tengo sentimientos por él..." Pippa puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada. " Y él no siente lo mismo, yo podía perder a mi mejor amigo. No vale la pena el riesgo."

"¿No vale la pena correr el riesgo de ser realmente feliz?" Le desafió.

"No vale la pena perderlo por sentimientos que ni siquiera entiendo del todo." respondió.

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. "¿Solo vas a guardarlo para ti mismo?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo bruscamente, golpeando su plato sobre la mesa de café y saltando a sus pies. Había tenido suficiente. "Y lo apreciaría si usted y Rose mantuvieran sus opiniones para ustedes de ahora en adelante. Lo que sea que viste en mi cabeza, no es tema de discusión." Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala. "Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Pippa."

"Está bien, te prometo que no lo plantearemos contigo otra vez. Pero realmente creo que deberías hablar con él sobre esto." imploró. "Te sorprenderías-"

Albus se volvió hacia ella entonces. "No me importa lo que pienses. Dejemos una cosa clara: lo que esté pasando en mi cabeza no es asunto tuyo. Lo mismo ocurre con Rose. ¿Entendido?"

Pippa la fulminó. Ella no dijo nada por un momento, luego hizo un breve asentimiento y murmuró: "Entendido."

"Bien." escupió. "Solo olvida lo que viste y mantente fuera de mi cabeza."

Albus se giró para irse y se detuvo cuando Pippa agregó: "No necesitas ser psíquico para ver cómo te sientes, Albus. No creas que Scorpius tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que actúas de manera diferente a su alrededor. Es demasiado educado para decir algo al respecto todavía. ¿Pero sabes que? Sigues hablando de cómo tú y Scorpius son mejores amigos; Si realmente fueras tan buenos amigos como dices que eres, entonces confiarías lo suficiente en él para decirle la verdad, sin importar cuál sea el resultado."

Pippa lo empujó y Albus la miró fijamente. Sintió que sus palabras lo habían abofeteado, dejándolo aturdido temporalmente.

Mientras volvía a meterse en la cama, Albus miró al techo oscuro sintiéndose peor que nunca. Sabía que Pippa tenía razón. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón. ¿Pero qué se iba a hacer? Ahora que Rose y Pippa sabían, solo se sentía como una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Scorpius también lo descubriera. Albus se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró. Quería gritar, pero en lugar de eso lloró, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su cabello.

Estaba tan jodido.


	5. The Hopping Pot

Los siguientes días fueron un borrón de actividad, tanto que Albus tuvo muy poco contacto con Pippa desde su conversación nocturna. Aunque las pocas veces que se habían cruzado para entrar y salir del apartamento, ella le había dibujado miradas significativas que él decidió ignorar. En cambio, Albus continuó viviendo en un infierno hecho por él mismo.

Había intentado razonar consigo mismo, e intentado descartar los sentimientos crecientes dentro de él como nada más que un flechazo pasajero. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, Albus sabía la verdad del asunto. Estaba constantemente consciente de la presencia de Scorpius, cada toque, por inocente que fuera, lo estaba distrayendo; el ocasional roce de sus codos cuando caminaban juntos, la forma en que sus rodillas se golpeaban cuando se sentaban juntas durante las comidas. Las noches eran las peores, cuando se acostaban juntos en la cama, Scorpius extendía los brazos y las piernas sobre Albus mientras permanecía rígido como una tabla tratando de desechar los pensamientos y sentimientos que distraían a su mejor amigo que ahora dominaba cada hora de su vigilia.

Esto no fue un enamoramiento pasajero.

Fue algo mucho más aterrador.

_Amor._

Cristo, solo pensar la palabra y todo lo que implicaba lo asustó muchísimo. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que esto sucediera?

Había pasado los últimos días meditando, tratando de reconciliar sus propios sentimientos y no había llegado a ninguna parte. Descubrió que intentar ignorar sus sentimientos, empujándolos profundamente con la esperanza de que se fueran, solo había empeorado las cosas. No solo estaba ansiando a su mejor amigo con el brazo extendido, sino que había soñado con él todas las noches de una manera bastante sugestiva, sueños que si Pippa descubría en su mente seguramente la haría sonrojar. Merlín, hasta hicieron sonrojar a Albus.

Todavía le quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones. Ambos querían que terminara de inmediato y continuara para siempre. Quería estar cerca de Scorpius, más cerca de lo que se le permitía a un mejor amigo, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Albus nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida. La persona en la que normalmente confiaría era la persona a la que no podía recurrir esta vez. Y no tenía ganas de hablar con Pippa ni con Rose sobre sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que hablar con alguien.

Solo se le vino a la mente otra persona.

Cuando amaneció en una mañana particularmente fría de martes, Albus observó los pálidos rayos de sol que se arrastraban por el techo, mirando su reloj cada pocos minutos esperando que la mano marcara las cinco en punto. Su padre era madrugador, por lo que Albus sabía que si le enviaba un mensaje por la mañana lo atraparía justo cuando se levantaba de la cama. Volvió a mirar su reloj: un minuto pasaban de las cinco. Hizo clic en enviar en un mensaje de texto escrito previamente.

Albus: _Papá, ¿estás libre, para poder reunirte conmigo dentro de este día? Es una emergencia._

Albus yacía en la cama esperando pacientemente una respuesta, escuchando a Scorpius respirando suavemente a su lado. Era un sonido agradable que normalmente lo adormecía, pero las últimas noches había tenido el efecto contrario. Albus sintió que el teléfono vibraba en su mano y revisó el mensaje.

Papá: _Puedo verte a la 1 de la tarde. ¿te parece bien?_

Papá: _¿Necesitas que te envíe dinero?_

Albus: _1 pm está bien. Estoy bien de efectivo, gracias. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

Papá: _¿Nos vemos en The Hopping Pot en la parte superior de Cockburn Street?_

Albus: _genial. Allí entonces._

Albus: _gracias._

Albus dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Él y su padre podrían tener sus diferencias, pero Albus sabía que siempre podía confiar en que él lo respaldaría cuando lo necesitara. Ignorando el coro de pájaros cantando por la mañana afuera de la ventana del dormitorio, cerró los ojos y finalmente se quedó dormido. Tenía pesadillas sobre Scorpius descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, enojado y disgustado con él por eso y echándolo del piso. Siguieron más pesadillas, esta vez su padre amonestándolo, diciéndole lo decepcionado que estaba de su hijo. Pensamientos oscuros y sueños inquietantes se arremolinaban en su cabeza y cuando finalmente despertó se sintió tan cansado e irritable como siempre.

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas ahora y Albus se protegió los ojos, hinchado y con costra de sueño. Se volvió y vio que la cama estaba vacía. Debía de ser casi mediodía, pero Scorpius había dejado descansar a Albus. Una taza de té frío estaba sobre la mesita de noche y Albus sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de afecto ante este pequeño acto de amabilidad.

Se incorporó lentamente, sus movimientos tan lentos como su cerebro. Tomó el té frío en dos grandes tragos, esperando que la inyección de cafeína lo ayudara a despertarse. Arrastrándose hacia la cocina, encontró a Scorpius sentado solo en la mesa de la cocina, con mirada triste.

"Buenos días." gruñó Albus, dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero.

"Buenas tardes." Scorpius lo saludó. "Albus..."

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó Albus tomando el asiento vacío al lado de Scorpius.

"¿He... he hecho o dicho algo para molestarte?" Preguntó mirando a Albus, con los ojos muy abiertos por la preocupación. Albus sintió que su estómago se retorcía.

"No, no has hecho nada." respondió, bajando la mirada. Mierda, era un mentiroso terrible y Scorpius lo sabía.

"¿Estás seguro?" Imploró. "Es solo que... los últimos días, realmente no te has parecido a ti mismo. He estado revolviéndome el cerebro tratando de pensar si es así como he actuado o... Si he hecho algo para hacerte sentir incómodo, lo siento..."

"Estoy bien, Scorpius." mintió. "Yo solo... no estoy durmiendo tan bien."

"También me di cuenta de eso." dijo Scorpius en voz baja. "Parece que tienes mucho en mente. Si no soy yo, ¿ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie."

"Por supuesto que confío en ti." le aseguró Albus. Él instintivamente extendió la mano para agarrar la mano de Scorpius pero se contuvo e hizo una pausa, retirando su mano y sentándola en su regazo. "Quiero decirte, pero no puedo conseguir las palabras correctas."

"¿Entonces algo te está molestando?" Imploró. "Por favor Albus, solo dime de qué se trata. Quiero ayudar."

"No puedes." argumentó. Después suspiró y se frotó los ojos cansados. "Prometo que te lo diré cuando esté listo. Solo... no ahora. Quiero encontrar las palabras correctas primero. ¿Vale?"

Los hombros de Scorpius se hundieron y él asintió. "Está bien."

"Gracias." dijo Albus en voz baja.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y preguntó con aire forzado: "Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? Pensé que podríamos visitar Arthur's Seat; lleva una caminata larga, pero se obtiene una vista espectacular de la ciudad."

"No puedo hoy." dijo Albus tímidamente. "Tengo que salir esta tarde para visitar a mi papá."

Scorpius frunció el ceño. "¿Tu papá está en la ciudad? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, él está bien. Tenía que venir a trabajar." mintió Albus. Merlín, odiaba mentirle a Scorpius: "Quiere reunirse conmigo para almorzar antes de regresar a casa."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Preguntó Scorpius. "Sería bueno verlo de nuevo, no he hablado con él desde su graduación."

"No." respondió Albus con demasiada firmeza porque hizo que Scorpius frunciera el ceño. "Quiero decir, es solo una visita rápida. No tardaré mucho, ¿podemos salir más tarde hoy si quieres?"

Scorpius asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno, está bien. ¿Sabes dónde lo vas a encontrar?"

"Cockburn Street." dijo Albus.

"¿Podrás encontrarlo solo?" Preguntó Scorpius.

"Estaré bien." le aseguró Albus con una sonrisa irónica. "Ya me has llevado por todas las calles de Edimburgo, ahora soy prácticamente un local."

Scorpius sonrió y se puso de pie. "Está bien, si estás seguro. Te ves muy cansado, ¿quieres una poción de pizza antes de salir?"

"Sí, eso sería genial, gracias." sonrió Albus. Cuando Scorpius desapareció de la cocina, Albus inmediatamente dejó caer su sonrisa y suspiró. No esperaba que su padre tuviera todas las respuestas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto.

* * *

Albus logró encontrar una pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea en The Hopping Pot, aún tratando de resolver en los momentos antes de que su padre llegara lo que iba a decir. De repente, la chimenea estalló en llamas verdes y su padre entró en el acogedor pub. Sacándose las cenizas de su desordenado cabello negro, buscó en la habitación a su hijo.

"Papá." saludó Albus, poniéndose de pie. La cara de Harry estalló en una cálida sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Es bueno verte." dijo, alejándose para mirar a Albus. "Creo que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi."

"Siempre dices eso." se rió Albus. "¿Quieres una bebida?"

"Lo conseguiré." ofreció Harry, que ya se dirigía al bar. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Sólo una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias." pidió, sentándose nuevamente a la mesa. Albus vio como un par de clientes miraban a su padre y susurraban. Puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera podía tener un momento de paz aquí. No sabía cómo su padre soportaba la atención constante. Albus fue sacado de su sueño cuando su padre dejó una botella de cerveza fría frente a él.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó, quitándose la capa. Albus se encogió de hombros.

"Lo suficientemente bien. Lamento no haber visitado mucho desde que comenzó mi curso."

Harry agitó su mano despectivamente. "No te preocupes por eso, entiendo que has estado ocupado. Tampoco vimos piel ni cabello de James en su primer año de universidad. Pero agradecería que si aparecieras un poco el día de Navidad, tu madre te echa de menos."

"Lo haré." prometió. Tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y preguntó: "¿Cómo va el trabajo?"

"Ocupado." suspiró Harry.

"Nada nuevo allí, entonces." notó Albus.

"No." Harry tomó un sorbo de su whisky de fuego antes de continuar. "Supuse que cuando enviaste un mensaje de texto en lugar de llamarme esta mañana, no estabas al borde de la muerte."

"No." dijo Albus. Harry se sentó esperando expectante a que Albus continuara, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras.

"Bueno." preguntó lentamente. "¿Cuál es la emergencia?"

Albus recogió nerviosamente la etiqueta de su botella de cerveza: "Es difícil de decir. Yo... ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mamá?"

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Pensó por un momento antes de responder: "Esa es una buena pregunta. No sé exactamente cuándo, si soy sincero. Aunque recuerdo una clase de Pociones, debo haber estado en mi sexto año, y el profesor había traído un lote de Amortentia para que lo revisáramos. Podía oler la tarta de melaza, no es de extrañar, madera de cedro y algo floral, pero en ese momento no podía entender qué era."

"¿Qué fue?" Preguntó Albus.

"El cabello de tu madre." dijo Harry suavemente, su rostro adquirió una expresión soñadora. Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso después de todos estos años, sus padres seguían siendo ojos pegajosos el uno para el otro.

"¿Entonces lo sabías?" Preguntó Albus, sacando a su padre de su agradable sueño. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo sabía con certeza. No estoy seguro de si hubo un momento en particular cuando me di cuenta, tal vez fue una serie de momentos; Empecé a pensar en cualquier excusa para ir a hablar con ella, solo para estar cerca de ella. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo..."

"¿También soñaste con ella?" Preguntó Albus, sus mejillas enrojecidas. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

"Sí, también soñé con ella algunas veces. Merlín, yo era como un cachorro enfermo de amor. Pero fui demasiado tímido durante mucho tiempo para decirle algo. Sin embargo, el beneficio de la retrospectiva y la experiencia me dice que estaba enamorado de ella, incluso en ese momento." Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Albus. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

El sonrojo de Albus se intensificó en color y bajó la mirada. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"Albus." dijo en voz baja. "¿Estas enamorado?"

"Creo que sí." admitió. Harry sonrió radiante.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó. El estómago de Albus se revolvió. Sabía que su padre supondría que era una chica.

"Prefiero no decirlo." respondió evasivamente, pero esto simplemente sirvió para despertar los intereses de su padre.

"¿La conozco?" Preguntó. Inclinándose más cerca, susurró: "¿Es Polly Chapman?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Gritó Albus indignado. "Merlín, no. Nunca podría ser ella."

Harry sonrió. "Muy bien, no tienes que decirme. Pero quienquiera que sea, debe ser bastante especial para ganar tu corazón."

Albus gimió. Quizás hablar con su padre no era una gran idea después de todo.

"Entonces, estás enamorado." dijo Harry, luciendo orgulloso. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tiene novio o algo así?"

"Es complicado."dijo Albus, con los ojos fijos en su botella de cerveza. "No sé si, quiero decir, no creo que sienta lo mismo por mí. Pero... bueno, es una buena amistad mía, ya sabes. Quiero decirle cómo me siento, pero me temo que si lo hago, arruinaré la amistad. No quiero perderle, pero no creo que pueda mantener esto para mí por más tiempo. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, pienso en ella todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estoy con ella. Nunca me había sentido así antes y me da un miedo de mierda."

Los sentimientos que Albus había estado manteniendo encerrado se derramaron de él como un grifo roto. Harry asintió con simpatía. "Sé cómo te sientes. Fue lo mismo con tu madre y yo; ella era una buena amiga mía y me aterrorizaba que si admitía mis sentimientos hacia ella y ella me rechazaba, también la perdería como amiga. Además, tenía que lidiar con tu tío Ron; Pensé que me mataría si descubriera lo que sentía por ella."

"Pero todo estuvo bien." dijo Albus esperanzado.

"Sí, lo fue." sonrió Harry, agregando ligeramente. "Me arriesgué y afortunadamente valió la pena. Por suerte para ti, de lo contrario no hubieras nacido."

"Ambos sabemos que no soy tan afortunado como tú en la mayoría de las cosas." dijo Albus sombríamente.

"No se trata de tener suerte." dijo Harry, y luego notó la mirada fulminante que su hijo le dirigió y cedió. "Está bien, un poco de suerte nunca le hace daño a nadie. Pero esta chica, sea quien sea, ¿te hace feliz?"

Albus suspiró y asintió. "Sí".

"¿Y crees que también podrías hacerla feliz?" Preguntó. Albus lo pensó por un momento.

"Sí, creo que podría." respondió. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

"Entonces tienes que decirle." Imploró con entusiasmo. "Quienquiera que sea esta chica, sería afortunada de tenerte, Al. Solo necesitas ser valiente y admitir cómo te sientes. ¿Sabes que? Si yo fuera tú, saldría directamente de aquí y le diría cómo..."

"Es Scorpius." espetó Albus. Harry frunció el ceño.

"Scorpius ¿es qué?" Preguntó. Albus cerró los ojos y volvió a decirlo.

"No estoy hablando de una chica, papá, estoy hablando de Scorpius." admitió, con el interior retorciéndose dolorosamente de miedo y vergüenza. "De quién estoy enamorado. Es él..."

Su voz se apagó. Contuvo el aliento y esperó a que su padre explotara. Siguió un largo silencio.

"¿Tú... estás enamorado de Scorpius?", Preguntó Harry finalmente.

Merlín, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo, pensó Albus. El asintió.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó con incertidumbre. Albus abrió los ojos y miró a su padre.

"Sí, papá, estoy seguro." espetó. ¿Crees que te pediría que lo hablaramos si no fuera así? Cristo..."

Harry miró a su hijo por unos momentos mientras procesaba este nuevo e inesperado desarrollo. Rápidamente bebió su bebida y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, luciendo pensativo. Después de un momento asintió y dijo: "Está bien."

Albus miró a su padre con incredulidad.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó con incredulidad. "¿De verdad?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no voy a mentir y decir que no estoy sorprendido. Pero puedo ver por qué viniste a mí al respecto. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho."

"Y tú estás..." Albus estaba luchando contra las lágrimas ahora. "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Ahora era el turno de Harry de verse incrédulo, "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"No se. Pensé que estarías decepcionado." admitió en voz baja. Harry miró boquiabierto a su hijo.

"Decepcionado en ti." repitió débilmente. Extendió la mano y apretó el hombro de su hijo. "Eres inteligente, trabajador, terco como el infierno..." Albus soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry continuó. "Eres amable y amoroso y... eres más valiente de lo que piensas. Lo último que eres para mí es una decepción. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Todos los días."

Albus estaba demasiado ahogado para hablar, así que solo asintió.

"Ahora, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de tus sentimientos?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí, papá." gimió Albus. "Esto no es un enamoramiento tonto."

"Está bien, está bien." dijo Harry suavemente, levantando sus manos a la defensiva. "Solo pregunto porque sabes que una vez que le digas cómo te sientes no hay vuelta atrás, independientemente de lo que él diga."

"Lo sé." dijo Albus miserablemente. "Es por eso que me estoy volviendo loco."

"No te culpo." Harry hizo una mueca. "Pero si sientes tanto por Scorpius como yo por tu madre, me parece que también tendrás que arriesgarte. Creo que te arrepentirás, de lo contrario."

"¿Qué pasa si él no siente lo mismo?" Preguntó Albus. Era lo que más temía.

"Entonces tendrás que aceptar que no quiere lo mismo." suspiró Harry. "Si eso es lo que sucede, ven a casa y podemos hablar sobre eso. No estás solo en esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Albus asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Harry lo jaló en un fuerte abrazo. Otros clientes ahora los miraban abiertamente, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba.

"Estar enamorado nunca es algo de lo que avergonzarse, hijo." dijo Harry suavemente. "Vive con valentía y honestidad, Albus. Y siempre amor sin límites. No hay tal cosa como demasiado amor."

"Gracias, papá." murmuró Albus, su voz amortiguada en el hombro de su padre. Le sorprendió lo mejor que se sentía al decirlo en voz alta.

Harry secó una lágrima y preguntó: "¿Entonces quieres salir de aquí por un momento? De hecho, me gustaría conseguir algo para almorzar."

Albus le dedicó a su padre una sonrisa llorosa. "Sí, eso sería bueno."

Harry hizo una pausa mientras se ponía la capa y preguntó: "Eh, esto contigo y con Scorpius. ¿Debería decírselo a tu madre o...?"

"Le diré yo." le aseguró Albus. Harry visiblemente se relajó.

"Correcto, por supuesto. Consigamos algo de comida en nosotros, me muero de hambre." dijo dándole palmaditas a Albus en la espalda y llevándolo fuera del pub y de regreso a la calle de la ciudad fría y amarga.

Albus sabía que su padre tenía razón: tendría que decir algo.

Incluso si eso significaba el final de su amistad, tenía que ser sincero. Sentía que le estaba mintiendo a Scorpius y a sí mismo al ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero estaba aterrorizado de perder a su mejor amigo. ¿No era mejor tener a Scorpius en su vida como un amigo que no tener nada? ¿Realmente valía la pena correr el riesgo de perderlo para siempre?


	6. Date Night

Hablar con su padre le quitó un gran peso de encima a los hombros de Albus, pero habían pasado tres días y aún no había reunido el coraje para decirle a Scorpius cómo se sentía realmente. Estaba disfrutando demasiado sus vacaciones, razonó. No quería arruinarlo. Aún no. Le diría mañana. Honestamente.

Scorpius intentó animar a su sombrío mejor amigo llevándolo a todas las mejores atracciones turísticas que Edimburgo tenía para ofrecer; desde explorar las numerosas y sinuosas calles laterales empedradas de la antigua ciudad hasta sumergirse en varias cafeterías, museos y galerías para calentarse antes de aventurarse a salir nuevamente. Albus disfrutaba de ver la ciudad y podía ver por qué Scorpius la amaba tanto: los lugareños eran mucho más amigables que los londinenses, y siempre había algo nuevo que ver y hacer.

Hoy Scorpius estaba particularmente emocionado porque estaban visitando el castillo de Edimburgo. Mientras deambulaban por los terrenos, Scorpius señalaba cosas, contándole a Albus todo sobre el papel central del castillo en una larga historia de conflictos: el reinado de los Stuarts, el levantamiento jacobita, las Guerras de Independencia de Escocia...

Mientras deambulaban por el perímetro de la fortaleza, Albus se maravilló de la vista de la ciudad helada muy por debajo. El sol bajo se reflejaba en el suelo helado, haciéndolo brillar como diamantes. Esperaba que se viera aún más hermoso cuando nevaba.

"Hermoso, ¿no?" Dijo Scorpius señalando el paisaje urbano. Albus miró a su amigo y sintió el calor elevarse en su cuello. No podía evitar darle pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando y cada vez sentía la misma sensación revoloteante en su pecho. Fue tan emocionante como desconcertante.

"Sí, lo es." estuvo de acuerdo, bajando la mirada.

"No dejes que su apariencia te engañe, este castillo tiene una historia bastante oscura." advirtió Scorpius, inclinándose sobre una bomba medieval. "Quemaron a un muggle aquí, una vez; James el quinto hizo que esta pobre mujer, Lady Jane Douglas, fuera juzgada y condenada por brujería, luego la quemaron viva frente a su esposo e hijo."

"Eso es bárbaro." dijo Albus haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Scorpius sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de los muggles, pero tienen un curioso miedo y odio por todo lo que no entienden. Quiero decir, no era como si fuera una bruja real. Pobre mujer…"

"¿Cómo sabes todas estas historias?" Preguntó Albus, uniéndose a Scorpius para inclinarse sobre el viejo canon.

"Mi abuelo." dijo simplemente. "Cuando se enteró de que venía a estudiar a Edimburgo, me contó tantas historias horripilantes sobre los Muggles que torturaban y mataban a gente mágica como era posible."

Albus resopló. "Por supuesto que lo hizo."

"Sí, él es terriblemente predecible de esa manera." sonrió Scorpius. "Pero tratar de usar el miedo para desanimarme de venir, solo me hizo estar más interesado en venir aquí. Esta ciudad tiene mucha historia, es fascinante."

Albus le sonrió con cariño. "Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando tanto."

"¡Lo estoy disfrutando más ahora que estás conmigo!" Dijo Scorpius con entusiasmo. "Todo es muy interesante, por supuesto, pero es mejor tener a alguien con quien compartir las experiencias."

"Oh, definitivamente." coincidió Albus, soplándose las manos frías y frotándolas juntas, tratando de calentarlas. "Pero la próxima vez invítame cuando no haga tanto frío, ¿eh?"

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Olvidaste tus guantes, otra vez?"

"No tengo guantes." admitió. Scorpius envolvió sus manos alrededor de Albus y respiró hondo.

"¡Maldito infierno, Albus, te estás congelando!" Dijo, frotando las manos de Albus y soplando su aliento sobre ellas.

"Estoy bien." argumentó débilmente, disfrutando del calor de las manos de Scorpius. No pudo evitar notar cuán suaves, sedosas y cálidas las manos de Scorpius se sentían contra las suyas. La sensación de aleteo dentro de su pecho creció, recuperando el aliento. Observó atentamente cómo los dedos de Scorpius rozaban suavemente los suyos, luego se inmovilizaron. ¿Era así normalmente como los amigos se tomaban de las manos?

"Necesitas cuidarte mejor." dijo Scorpius suavemente, sus manos aún apretadas suavemente alrededor de las de Albus. "No quieres enfermarte."

"Tal vez esa ha sido mi intención todo el tiempo." bromeó. "Si me pongo enfermo, tendrás que cuidar de mi durante el resto de las vacaciones."

"Te encantaría, ¿no?" Se rió Scorpius.

"¿Conseguir que me cuides?" Bromeó Albus. "Absolutamente."

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. "Rose sería mejor cuidando de ti. Ella es la única que está estudiando para ser una sanadora."

Albus resopló. "Apenas. Prefiere llevarme a San Mungo que interrumpir sus estudios."

"Bueno, entonces tendría que jugar al doctor hasta que te mejores." dijo Scorpius sedosamente. Un escalofrío agradable atravesó a Albus por la forma casi bochornosa que Scorpius dijo eso. Albus levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Scorpius y sintió una sensación abrupta por la forma en que Scorpius lo miraba; ambos intensos y llenos de cariño. Albus tuvo el repentino y abrumador deseo de besar a Scorpius en ese momento, pero se quedó quieto, mirándolo mientras sus emociones causaban estragos dentro de él. Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de búsqueda a Albus y acercó su rostro cada vez más, apretando inconscientemente las manos de Albus. La mente de Albus parecía haberse congelado. No consciente de lo que estaba por suceder pero tampoco resistiéndose, contuvo el aliento mientras la boca de Scorpius se acercaba...

De repente, el teléfono de Scorpius sonó en su bolsillo y se detuvo. La tensión entre ellos permaneció en el aire por un momento antes de evaporarse en el frío aire invernal. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y sus manos se deslizaron de Albus para contestar su teléfono.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" Suspiró, su expresión suave reemplazada por una severa. Albus trató de sacudir su cabeza para aclararse. ¿De verdad Scorpius iba a besarlo? No... solo quería que hiciera eso. Estaba pensando eso demasiado profundamente.

Contrólate, pensó con fiereza. Ahora no era el momento de sacar sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero entonces, ¿cuándo sería?

Después de unos momentos hablando por teléfono, Scorpius cubrió la boquilla y miró a Albus: "Rose pregunta si podemos vernos para almorzar. ¿Te apetece?"

Se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

Scorpius descubrió la boquilla y dijo: "Suena bien. ¿Dónde estás? Muy bien, hasta pronto." Volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero y dijo: "Está en CC Blooms. No está muy lejos de aquí."

"Está bien." asintió Albus metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Estoy listo para ir de todos modos, me estoy congelando aquí."

"No estoy calentando tu trasero, Albus." bromeó Scorpius. "Puedes hacer eso tú solo."

Albus soltó una risa débil, tratando de no templar su imaginación sobre cómo exactamente Scorpius haría eso. Estaba agradecido de que Scorpius no fuera un hábil Legilimens. Tener uno viviendo bajo el mismo techo ya estaba demostrando ser más problemático de lo que valía la pena.

* * *

Fue fácil encontrar a Rose en el bar porque era la única persona con una pila de libros apilados en su mesa. Apenas levantó la vista cuando Scorpius y Albus se sentaron, demasiado absorta leyendo un considerable libro de texto médico.

"¿Tuvieron un buen día?" Preguntó sin levantar la vista.

"Sí, el castillo estuvo divertido." dijo Scorpius arrojando su abrigo sobre la silla. Miró a Albus y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres beber?"

"Voy a tener lo mismo que tú, gracias." respondió. Scorpius revolvió juguetonamente el cabello de Albus antes de dirigirse al bar. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió su columna mientras veía a Scorpius caminar hacia el barman para tomar sus bebidas. Scorpius se veía bien de nuevo hoy. Por supuesto, siempre se veía bien. Realmente se ajustaba a unos jeans ajustados con su camisa a cuadros de algodón azul, con las mangas enrolladas mostrando sus brazos pálidos y delgados...

"Si miras más fijamente su trasero, se le caerán los pantalones." reflexionó Rose.

La cabeza de Albus giró bruscamente hacia su prima que lo observaba de cerca. Se sonrojó furiosamente y murmuró: "Cállate. No estaba mirando su trasero."

"Sí, lo estabas." dijo con naturalidad. "Tus pupilas están dilatadas y te sonrojaste cuando te tocó hace un momento; indicadores clásicos de atracción sexual."

"¡Baja la voz!" Siseó mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie, a saber, Scorpius, pudiera oírlos. Miró a su prima. "Merlín, tú y Pippa son tan sutiles como un sangriento erumpent en una tienda de porcelana."

Rose resopló. "Habla por ti mismo, no soy yo quien está mirando a mi mejor amigo."

"¡No lo estoy!" Protestó, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono carmesí aún más profundo.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Se encogió de hombros, luciendo completamente tranquila. "Mi mamá y mi papá fueron mejores amigos durante toda la escuela antes de que finalmente se juntaran. No sé cuál es el problema; los dos están solteros, los dos se caen bien, me parece una progresión bastante natural."

Con eso levantó su libro y escondió su rostro detrás de él, dejando a Albus tambaleándose.

"Espera." dijo, empujando el libro hacia abajo para ver su rostro de nuevo. "¿A qué te refieres con que también le gusto? Quiero decir..." Se corrigió rápidamente. "¿Qué te hace pensar que le gusto de esa manera?"

Rose levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "¿No es obvio?"

"¿Qué es obvio?" Siseó, comenzando a perder los estribos. Rose volvió a sentar su libro y miró a Albus con dureza.

"Hay un lenguaje corporal para empezar: reflejándose constantemente, dibujándose mutuamente esas miradas ansiosas, tocándose en cada oportunidad posible." continuó. "De nuevo, indicadores clásicos de tensión sexual..."

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Cómo notarías algo así? Siempre tienes la nariz en un sangriento libro."

"Estoy ocupada con mis estudios, sí, pero no soy ciega." dijo arrastrando las palabras. "No es una crítica, Albus, simplemente una observación."

Levantó su libro nuevamente y continuó leyendo en silencio. Le tomó unos minutos para que el peso de las palabras de Rose se hundiera. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante la pura emoción de la posibilidad de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Tú... crees que le gusto?", Preguntó en voz baja, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Rose suspiró y volvió a bajar su libro: "Por supuesto que sí. Él nunca se calla sobre ti. Pensé que una vez que se encontraran de nuevo, se darían cuenta rápidamente de que ambos están locos el uno por el otro y resolverían esta tensión sexual que se ha estado gestando durante años."

"¿Tensión sexual a fuego lento?" Repitió, horrorizado. "¿En que estas?"

Rose lo ignoró y continuó. "Pero los dos han estado andando por las ramas durante días. Años, de verdad. Pensé que a menos que dijera algo, continuarías con este baile sin sentido durante tu visita. Así que sugiero que hables un poco con Scorpius sobre esto, como Pippa ya sugirió que deberían hacerlo. Esta noche es la oportunidad perfecta."

"¿Esta noche?" Repitió Albus débilmente.

"Es la noche de mi cita." explicó Rose. "Pippa y yo estaremos fuera toda la noche. Muchas oportunidades para que ustedes dos hablen sobre sus sentimientos y decidan de una forma u otra lo que está sucediendo."

"Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar a decirle cómo... espera." Albus frunció el ceño. "¿Solo nos invitaste aquí para decirme que debería hablar con Scorpius?"

"Por supuesto que no. Puede ser una sorpresa para ti, pero realmente disfruto de tu compañía, Albus." cortó.

"Aquí tienes, cariño." llegó una voz familiar. Albus giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Pippa de pie a su lado con un plato y bebidas en sus manos. "Coca-Cola Light y nachos de chile, por cuenta de la casa, por supuesto." Le dio a su novia un guiño sensual antes de saludar a Albus. "¿Te quedarás a almorzar, Al? Me temo que tú y Scorp deberán pagar lo suyo."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó obtusamente. Pippa le levantó una ceja.

"Yo trabajo aquí, obviamente. Créeme, el delantal no es una declaración de moda." bromeó. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la barra. "¿Y qué hace Scorp a un lado del tipo alto, moreno y guapo con el que está hablando?"

Rose y Albus se volvieron hacia el bar esta vez. Efectivamente, Scorpius estaba conversando con un chico en el bar: cabello oscuro, más alto que Albus y también bastante guapo. Albus sintió que su estómago se retorcía desagradablemente. Quienquiera que fuera este hombre, a Albus no le gustaba su aspecto.

"Tal vez solo está siendo amigable mientras espera que Paul les sirva sus bebidas." dijo Pippa de manera poco convincente. El otro hombre sonrió ampliamente y suavemente colocó su mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Scorpius, dando un paso más cerca para susurrarle algo al oído. Pippa se aclaró la garganta y garabateó algo en su bloc de notas: "Quizás no, entonces."

Una llamarada de celos se encendió en Albus. ¿Quién era este imbécil?

"Podría decirte su nombre y dirección si te interesa." dijo Pippa mirando atentamente al hombre. "Calum Mcbride, Glaswegian, nacido de muggles, estudia en Heriot Watt. Ooh, quiere ser ingeniero aeronáutico, qué interesante..."

"¿Por qué no vas a pedir su número de teléfono, Pippa?" Bromeó Rose. "Pareces más interesada en él que Scorpius."

"Oh, definitivamente no soy su tipo." se rió Pippa. "Scorp lo es, sin embargo; alto, rubio y... ¿qué demonios significa jovencito?"

Rose resopló y Albus luchó contra la abrumadora urgencia de saltar allí y decir algo, preferiblemente decirle a ese playboy que se vaya a la mierda y deje a su compañero solo, pero él permaneció en el lugar. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celoso.

"Si te molesta tanto, ve a decir algo." sugirió Pippa. Albus apartó los ojos de la pareja y se cruzó de brazos.

"Scorpius está perfectamente en su derecho de hablar con quien quiera..." se quejó.

"Incluso si son altos, morenos, hermosos y gilipollas." terminó Pippa. Albus la fulminó con la mirada.

"Pensé que te pedí que cortaras eso." señaló.

"Lo siento." hizo una mueca. "Fuerza de la costumbre."

"No importa." dijo Rose ligeramente, desapareciendo detrás de su libro de nuevo. "Albus va a hablar con Scorpius esta noche mientras salimos a cenar."

"¿Lo harás?" Preguntó Pippa, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Le dio a Albus un puñetazo de aprobación en el hombro, "¡Bien por ti, Al! Me alegro de que finalmente hayas decidido morder la bala en esto. ¡Carpe Diem, digo!"

Albus abrió la boca para decirle por última vez que dejara de llamarlo Al, pero la cerró rápidamente cuando vio a Scorpius regresar a la mesa con dos pintas.

"Aquí tienes." dijo Scorpius alegremente, colocando con cuidado un vaso frente a Albus y sentándose en el asiento de al lado. "¿Qué me perdí?"

"Nada." dijeron Albus, Rose y Pippa al unísono.


	7. The Richest Man

Albus, Scorpius y Rose pasaron la tarde en el pub y cuando el turno de Pippa terminó a las cinco en punto, los cuatro amigos regresaron al apartamento. Albus seguía dedicándole miradas astutas a Scorpius en el camino de regreso al apartamento. La bomba que le había soltado Rose estaba en el primer plano de su mente. La mera posibilidad de que Scorpius se sintiera de la misma manera llenó a Albus de euforia, pero con cada paso que daban hacia el piso sentía que el miedo lo apretaba de nuevo. Era como si rocas invisibles de miedo lo estuvieran agobiando, lo que dificultaba incluso respirar. Si Rose y Pippa estaban equivocadas sobre esto... bueno, ni siquiera soportaba pensar en eso.

Cuando estaban a un par de calles del piso, Scorpius apretó el codo de Albus y dijo: "Iré a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas. Nos vemos en el piso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sin esperar la respuesta de Albus, se despidió de ellos y giró a la izquierda por una calle adoquinada. Albus lo vio irse con una mezcla de aprensión y alivio; estaba contento de tener el tiempo extra para descubrir lo que iba a decir, pero no estaba interesado en estar en la compañía de las chicas en ese momento, sabiendo exactamente lo que mencionarían en el momento en que Scorpius estuviera fuera del alcance del oído para escuchar. Bastante seguro…

"Al..." comenzó Pippa.

"Por última vez mi nombre es Albus, no Al." se quejó, abriendo la puerta de seguridad rota del piso y metiéndose adentro.

"Me gustaría disculparme de nuevo." continuó como si Albus no la hubiera interrumpido. "Por mirar en tu cabeza sin tu permiso. Honestamente, nunca quise hacerlo, es más difícil estar cerca de ti y no leerte por alguna razón."

"Es grosero es lo que es." miró hacia atrás con una mala mirada en su rostro mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso más alto. "Más que eso, es una invasión de la privacidad. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te lo hiciera?"

"No me gustaría un poco." admitió. "Sé que una disculpa no hará mucho para apaciguarte. No podemos volver a poner al genio en la botella, pero quería que supieras que lo siento. Para ser honesta, es difícil encontrar personas que acepten mi don; creo que tuve suerte de que Rose y Scorp lo entendieran. Las experiencias pasadas me ha demostrado que son la excepción a la regla."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Se quejó.

"El punto es que eres un invitado en esta casa y debería haber sido más considerads contigo. Más importante aún, eres el mejor amigo de Scorpius. Sé que eres reacio a hablar con él sobre cómo te sientes, y sigo pensando que deberías hablar con él, pero sé que no es mi lugar decirte nada al respecto. No sería lo mejor para mí derramar los frijoles sobre ti, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

Albus lo pensó por un momento. Sabía por las cartas de Scorpius que Pippa era su amigo más cercano en Edimburgo y el afecto parecía mutuo. Hacer enojar a Albus no funcionaría exactamente a su favor.

"Supongo que no." cedió.

"Scorpius es mi amigo y lo último que haría es lastimarlo intencionalmente. Sé que sientes lo mismo." continuó. "Pero como amigo de Scorpius, te voy a dar un consejo; hablale. Sé honesto con él sobre cómo te sientes. Puede que te sorprenda lo que tiene que decir. Díselo a tu propio tiempo, pero por favor di algo."

Albus se detuvo en el escalón más alto y se volvió para mirar a las chicas con una mirada triste.

"Voy a hablar con él al respecto." prometió. "Es difícil encontrar las palabras correctas."

Pippa le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva. "Tienes miedo de perderlo como amigo."

"Te dije que no miraras en mi cabeza." gruñó.

"No necesita mirarte la cabeza para saber que es lo que estás pensando. Está escrito en toda tu cara." bromeó Rose. "En serio, Albus, dale un poco de crédito a Scorpius. Han sido los mejores amigos durante años, ¿realmente creen que los va a abandonar por esto?"

Rose abrió la puerta y todos se apilaron en el piso.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que sucede entre Scorpius y yo?" Preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Rose lo miró severamente.

"Porque los amo a ambos y quiero que ambos sean felices, por supuesto." respondió ella simplemente. Rose entró en su habitación, dejando a Pippa y a un sorprendido Albus parado en el pasillo. Pippa le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Vamos." dijo alegremente. "Tomemos un café para calentarnos."

Pippa y Albus se sentaron en la cocina disfrutando de sus bebidas calientes cuando Pippa dijo: "Te sorprende que Rose se preocupe tanto por ti."

"Honestamente, sí." admitió. "Estábamos... bueno, probablemente ya sabes que cuando éramos pequeños ella era mi mejor amiga, en realidad. Luego llegamos a Hogwarts y nos clasificaron en diferentes casas. Entonces nos separamos..." Albus se detuvo recordando aquellos primeros días difíciles en Hogwarts. Que James lo ignorara no fue una sorpresa: estaba dos años por encima de Albus; no esperaba que su hermano mayor pasara mucho tiempo con él cuando tenía su propio círculo de amigos ya establecido. Pero cuando Rose se distanció de él porque lo habían puesto en "la casa mala", había sido más doloroso de lo que podía imaginar. La única persona que habló con Albus fue Scorpius y Albus se había envuelto en esta nueva amistad, en parte para hacer frente a la pérdida de otro. Albus se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia: "No recuerdo los detalle."

Pippa asintió solemnemente: "Es difícil ser un extraño, especialmente en la escuela. Mi experiencia escolar no suena completamente diferente a la tuya."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Albus con interés. Pippa rió sin alegría.

"¿Realmente crees que ser Legilimens es algo que se puede mantener en silencio en un internado lleno de adolescentes chismosos?" Se burló ella. "Recuerdo tener esa edad: tener a alguien como yo cerca era la peor pesadilla de todos los niños. No, no creo que sea tan sorprendente que no fuera tan popular en la escuela."

"Supongo que no." dijo Albus pensativamente. "Fue a Ilvermorny a la que fuiste, ¿no?"

"Sí." suspiró Pippa tomando otro sorbo de su café. "Serpiente cornuda de principio a fin."

"No sé lo que eso significa." dijo Albus rotundamente. Pippa se rio.

"Rose dijo que el equivalente más cercano sería la Casa Slytherin en tu escuela. Y que sería mi casa si hubiera asistido allí." sonrió.

Albus levantó las cejas sorprendido." ¿En serio? Igual que yo y Scorpius."

"Pareces sorprendido." notó, una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro. Albus se encogió de hombros.

"Supuse que serías un Hufflepuff." admitió. "Pero ahora que lo pienso, serías un Slytherin decente. Son buenos para guardar secretos. Y son leales a sus amigos."

"Gracias, Albus." Sonrió, alzando su taza hacia él en un pequeño brindis. "Ese es un gran cumplido."

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa. No había estado seguro de Pippa cuando la conoció, pero en una inspección más cercana, ella no parecía tan mala.

"Oh, es muy dulce de tu parte pensar eso, Albus." canturró ella, dándole palmaditas en el brazo. Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Realmente necesitas cortar eso." advirtió. "Es molesto."

"Lo siento." dijo a la ligera, sin sonar en absoluto como una disculpa real.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Scorpius entró arrastrando los pies en el piso y cargado de bolsas. Albus se apresuró a ayudar, liberando a Scorpius de parte de la carga.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó, colocando las bolsas de plástico en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a vaciarlas. "¿Esto es suministros para la fiesta de mañana por la noche?"

"No." Dijo Scorpius alegremente, quitándose el abrigo y arrojándolo sobre una silla. "Estos son nuestros suministros para esta noche."

Albus miró dentro de una de las bolsas y sus ojos se iluminaron: "Babosas de gelatina, ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott ... has traído muchas cosas."

"No pude conseguir Pepper Imps, desafortunadamente, ya se habían agotado." dijo Scorpius. Tocó el codo de Albus y dijo suavemente: "Sé que te has sentido deprimido los últimos días, así que pensé que esto podría ayudar a animarte. Dado que Pippa y Rose están fuera esta noche, pensé que podríamos pasar la noche allí: llenarnos de dulces, beber demasiado y pasar la noche mirando películas. ¿Suena bien?"

Albus le dio a Scorpius una sonrisa afectuosa. "Sí, eso suena genial."

Scorpius y Albus reunieron su fiesta de dulces, palomitas de maíz, patatas fritas y cerveza en la mesa de café antes de ponerse cómodos en el sofá, su película para la noche lista. Rose entró en la sala de estar, peinada y maquillada para su noche de fiesta.

"¿Qué película están viendo?" Preguntó con curiosidad, poniéndose su abrigo de invierno.

_"Die Hard."_ dijo Scorpius. "La elección de Albus."

Rose frunció el ceño. "No pensé que le gustaran las películas de acción."

"No es una película de acción." argumentó. "Es una película de Navidad."

Rose resopló. _"Die Hard_ no es una película de Navidad."

"¡Es así!" Gritó Scorpius. "Piénsalo; John McClane es el cansado viajero que viene a la fiesta de Navidad de su esposa con regalos."

"Regalos en forma de sangre, balas y explosiones." intervino Albus.

"Y tiene una gran banda sonora con temas navideños." agregó Scorpius.

"Y Hans Gruber es claramente el Grinch." agregó Pippa mientras caminaba pensativamente hacia la sala de estar, su cabello azul normalmente recogido en un desordenado moño en la parte superior de su cabeza ahora estaba con elegantes rizos cayendo en cascada en la espalda. Ella le sonrió a Rose. "¿Lista para irnos?"

"¡Y la esposa de John se llama Holly!" Continuó Scorpius. "La película está llena de iconografía navideña; así que es una película navideña."

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para irse. "Lo que sea, pero no es un parche en _It's A Wonderful Life._ Nos vemos más tarde."

"Que tengan una buena noche, muchachos." dijo Pippa, alentando a Albus con un pequeño pulgar arriba antes de partir.

"Ustedes también." dijo Scorpius, mirándolas mientras se iban. Tan pronto como la puerta principal se cerró de golpe, apagó_ Die Hard_ y le dio a Albus una sonrisa maliciosa. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres ver? _¿The Notebook? ¿Notting Hill?"_

Albus se echó a reír, reprimiendo el abrumador deseo de besar a Scorpius y luego. "Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?"

Scorpius se sonrojó, pero parecía satisfecho de todos modos: "Hago lo mejor que puedo. Entonces, ¿para qué estás de humor?"

Albus pensó por un momento: "Sabes, después de que Rose lo mencionó, me encantaría ver _It's A Wonderful Life."_

"Nunca lo he visto." admitió Scorpius, desplazándose por la lista de películas para encontrarlo.

"Es un clásico." dijo Albus hundiéndose en su asiento para estar más cómodo. "Lo vemos todas las Navidades en casa de mi mamá y mi papá."

"No creo que mi padre haya visto una película de Navidad antes." dijo Scorpius pensativamente, imitando a Albus y deslizándose hacia abajo en el sofá y colocando un tazón de palomitas de maíz entre ellos.

Albus sonrió. "Entonces necesitarás que vea a _Die Hard_ en algún momento."

Scorpius resopló ante la idea y se metió un puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca, presionando play en el control remoto antes de tirarlo sobre la alfombra. La canción _Buffalo Gals_ sonó cuando aparecieron los créditos iniciales en la pantalla.

"¿Está en blanco y negro?" Preguntó Scorpius, sorprendido.

"Sí, es bastante vieja." dijo Albus. Vieron la película en relativo silencio, Scorpius inmediatamente absorto en la vida y los tiempos del protagonista de la película, George Bailey. Albus lanzó miradas sutiles a Scorpius, sintiendo que el aleteo familiar en la boca del estómago se intensificaba. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Scorpius, prometió que lo haría, pero parecía que estaba disfrutando tanto de la película que Albus se sintió culpable ante la posibilidad de arruinar la noche. No tenía sentido agriar el estado de ánimo, razonó. No cuando se estaban divirtiendo tanto. Hablaría con él mañana.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Scorpius observó con expresión adusta cómo George Bailey corría impotente por la ciudad ficticia de Pottersville, experimentando de primera mano una vida alternativa donde no había existido. Cuando George se derrumbó ante la tumba de su hermano menor que había muerto porque no había estado allí para salvarlo, Scorpius suspiró ruidosamente y se secó sutilmente una lágrima de su ojo.

"No se da cuenta de lo importante que es para las personas en su vida hasta que es demasiado tarde." se atragantó. "El hecho de que el impacto que hagas no esté claro de inmediato no significa que no hayas hecho una diferencia en la vida de las personas."

"Oh, absolutamente. Sin embargo, es un pensamiento interesante: ¿qué tan diferente sería la vida de todos si nunca hubiera nacido?" Preguntó Albus pensativamente.

"He visto la vida sin ti y fue una mierda." gruñó Scorpius, desechando el cuenco vacío de palomitas de maíz en la mesa de café.

"Eso es solo porque Voldemort mató a mi padre en esa línea de tiempo." Señaló Albus. "No tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Ni siquiera existía."

"Tenía todo que ver contigo. Por un tiempo pude vivir la pesadilla de George Bailey, un mundo sin ti..." Scorpius se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo. "No me gusta pensar en eso."

"Lo siento." dijo Albus en voz baja.

"Está bien." dijo Scorpius. "Al ver cuán diferente podrían haber sido las cosas, me hizo apreciar todo lo que tengo en esta vida."

"Bueno, para que conste, me alegra que hayas arreglado la línea de tiempo y me hayas vuelto a la existencia." dijo Albus alegremente, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"De nada." respondió Scorpius alegremente, aunque su expresión permaneció tensa. Albus quería hacer que Scorpius se sintiera mejor, pero luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas. En cambio, se acercó a Scorpius y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso." dijo en un tono serio. "Tampoco me gusta imaginar la vida sin ti. El mundo sería un lugar mucho más oscuro sin Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius se rió entre dientes y Albus sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía. Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Albus y le dio un ligero apretón.

"¿Nos abrazamos ahora?" Bromeó Albus. Scorpius se rió.

"Sí, lo hacemos." respondió, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Albus. Albus suspiró y cerró los ojos. Esto se sintió bien.

Continuaron viendo la película en silencio, Scorpius distraídamente trazando círculos con las puntas de sus dedos sobre el hombro de Albus. Le daba cosquillas, pero Albus no quería moverse por si eso hacia que Scorpius se detuviera. Cuando sintió que las yemas de los dedos de Scorpius se elevaban, rozando su cuello justo por encima del cuello de su camisa, el corazón de Albus comenzó a latir como un tambor de guerra. Scorpius probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ciertamente no tenía idea del efecto que estaba teniendo en Albus. Se sentó allí, quieto y temeroso de moverse. _Merlín, eso se sentía bien._ Realmente no debería estar disfrutando tanto esto.

Scorpius movió su cabeza un poco y luego de un momento para otro, le dio un suave beso en la coronilla a Albus. La mente de Albus estaba acelerada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla del televisor ahora, todo lo que podía escuchar era el latir de su propio corazón en sus oídos. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Scorpius, luego, su mirada fija en la boca de Scorpius. Su labio inferior estaba más lleno y más rojo de lo habitual, como si lo hubiera estado mordiendo. A Albus se le ocurrió que si se acercaba un poco más, los labios de Scorpius podrían rozar los suyos. El deseo prohibido le provocó una emoción de miedo y emoción que atravesó todo su cuerpo. La anticipación nerviosa y el pánico se elevaron en él; quería besarlo tanto, pero las consecuencias de hacerlo podrían ser catastróficas. _Merlín, olía tan bien..._

De repente y sin previo aviso, los labios de Scorpius se presionaron contra los suyos; Una boca cerrada, un tentativo roce de labios, probando las aguas. Albus se congeló. No estaba besando a Scorpius. Scorpius lo estaba besando a él . Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

Tan sorprendido por lo repentino de lo que Scorpius había hecho, Albus permaneció congelado en el lugar, sus labios rígidos e inmóviles contra los suaves labios de Scorpius. Después de un momento, Scorpius se separó y bajó la mirada, sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

"Mierda, lo siento." murmuró, pensando que había sobrepasado la marca. Intentó alejarse, pero Albus recuperando repentinamente sus facultades, levantó la mano y le dio un suave beso en la esquina de la boca de Scorpius. Scorpius jadeó, sus labios temblando bajo los de Albus. Se miraron por un momento, con los ojos de Scorpius muy abiertos por la sorpresa, ambos sorprendidos por su propia audacia. Albus contuvo el aliento. El momento se sentó en el filo de un cuchillo; todo dependía de lo que Scorpius hiciera después.

Lentamente, los ojos de Scorpius se cerraron y presionó sus bocas con más firmeza, sus dedos temblorosos recorrieron el cabello negro y salvaje en la nuca de Albus, acercándolo, profundizando el beso. Albus apenas podía respirar. Apenas podía pensar. Se había imaginado cómo se sentiría esto, pero nada comparado con cómo se sentía realmente. Se sentía como si los fuegos artificiales explotaran en su cabeza, la conmoción y la lujuria recorrían su cuerpo en grandes olas. Cuando sintió la lengua de Scorpius rozarse contra la suya, no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de su garganta. Esto pareció alentar a Scorpius y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de Albus y agarrar su trasero a través de sus jeans ajustados. _Merlín, eso se sintió realmente bien._

Abrumado por la excitación y la emoción de finalmente besar a Scorpius, Albus sintió que el último reflujo de moderación y nerviosismo en él se desvanecía. Le devolvió el beso con más fuerza, más profundo, ansiando más. Necesitaba sentir más a Scorpius presionado contra él. Recostado en el sofá, tiró a Scorpius sobre él, abriendo las piernas para que Scorpius pudiera presionarse más cerca de él.

Scorpius empujó a Albus hacia el sofá y juntó las caderas, provocando un jadeo agudo de ambos cuando sintieron que sus erecciones se rozaban entre sí. Albus agarró el trasero de Scorpius y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, frotando sus longitudes en una deliciosa fricción. Los besos de Scorpius, que habían comenzado tiernos y nerviosos, se volvieron cada vez más desesperados. Se besaron desordenadamente, hambrientos, como si ambos estuvieran muriendo de hambre. Las manos de Albus exploraron ansiosamente cada parte de Scorpius que podía alcanzar, amasando su trasero, acariciando su espalda, acariciando su cabello sedoso; quería recordar cada curva y ángulo hermosos y perfectos de este hombre, sin saber cuándo lo volverían a hacer, si lo alguna vez volvería a repetirse aquella ocasión.

Albus todavía no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo. Había besado a Scorpius y no se había escapado. No lo había echado del piso. En todo caso, parecía estar interesado en esto tanto como Albus. Se preguntó fugazmente, se atrevió a pensar que Scorpius podría incluso sentir lo mismo después de todo, pero ese pensamiento y todos los demás pensamientos tangibles se extinguieron de inmediato cuando la mano de Scorpius se deslizó entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar el contorno de su erección a través de sus jeans. Podía preocuparse por lo que todo significaba más tarde.

Mientras continuaban besándose, Scorpius puso sus manos en la mosca de Albus y toqueteó el cinturón, desabrochándolo y abriendo torpemente para que pudiera deslizar su mano dentro de los boxers de Albus. Cuando los dedos fríos de Scorpius rozaron su polla, Albus contuvo el aliento y sus caderas se sacudieron involuntariamente ante la sensación. Albus nunca antes había besado a un chico, en realidad nunca antes había pensado en besar a otro chico, ahora Scorpius estaba a punto de tener su rígida polla en la mano. El mero pensamiento hizo que le dolieran las bolas y levantó las caderas del sofá para que a Scorpius le fuera más fácil empujar sus jeans y bóxers más allá de sus muslos. Su erección se liberó, descansando contra su estómago plano, enrojecido y dolorosamente duro.

Scorpius hizo una pausa para mirar a Albus con una expresión acalorada y se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse ahora: su cabello ya salvaje sobresalía en todas las direcciones, su boca húmeda se abría y jadeaba. Miró a Scorpius con una mezcla de nervios y lujuria.

"¿Todavía quieres que haga esto?" Preguntó Scorpius, su voz baja y áspera. Por supuesto, tenía que estar seguro de que Albus quería esto tanto como él. Una vez que hicieran esto, no había vuelta atrás; su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Albus tiró de Scorpius por la nuca y lo miró a los ojos, con expresión seria. Nunca había deseado nada más en su vida.

"Te quiero." declaró y aplastó sus labios. Scorpius le devolvió el beso con igual entusiasmo, lo último de su nerviosismo aparentemente disminuyó. Envolvió sus dedos fríos alrededor de la base de la polla de Albus y le dio un ligero apretón. Albus gimió en su beso, abrumado por la chispa de placer que se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Scorpius movió su mano experimentalmente arriba y abajo del eje de Albus, prestando atención a los gemidos de placer de Albus hasta que encontró un ritmo que hizo que Albus jadeara y gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Albus sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba, demasiado pronto para su gusto.

"¡Espera!" jadeó. "Detente."

La mano de Scorpius se congeló y le dio a Albus una mirada asustada. Albus puso su mano sobre la hebilla del cinturón de Scorpius para acercarlo.

"Yo también quiero hacerlo." respiró. La tensión en los hombros de Scorpius disminuyó visiblemente y él asintió. Se movió para desabrocharse el cinturón, pero Albus lo detuvo. "Déjame hacerlo."

Albus estaba decidido a hacer que esto durara el mayor tiempo posible, saborear cada momento que tenía con Scorpius. Despojó a Scorpius de sus jeans y bóxers, tirándolos descuidadamente al suelo antes de recostarse, volviéndose de lado para que se enfrentaran. Tomando la polla de Scorpius en su propia mano, la acarició hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la misma manera que le gustaba hacerlo solo, deslizando la cabeza con el pulgar. Fue recompensado con un jadeo agudo de Scorpius, por lo que lo hizo una y otra vez, desesperado por provocar la mayor cantidad posible de pequeños gemidos de placer.

El miembro de Scorpius palpitó húmedo y resbaladizo en la mano de Albus mientras lo sacudía más rápido. Los sonidos que estaban haciendo en la habitación, por lo demás silenciosa, eran obscenos y eso solo hizo que Albus estuviera más duro. Pronto su respiración se hizo difícil, sus caderas meciéndose de un lado a otro contra los apretados puños del otro. Estaban cayendo rápidamente en el punto de no retorno cuándo de repente la puerta principal del piso se abrió.

Albus y Scorpius se congelaron. Las voces de Pippa y Rose vagaron por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar y los niños se miraron con horror. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que se acercaban; En cualquier momento, las chicas iban a encontrar a Albus y Scorpius medio vestidos y abrazados unos a otros. Nunca lo vivirían mal.

"Agárrate fuerte." siseó Scorpius tirando de Albus en un abrazo de oso y dejándolos desaparecer a su habitación. Aparecieron un metro por encima de la cama e inmediatamente cayeron a tierra. El colchón elástico rompió su caída y Albus no pudo evitar gritar cuando cayeron sobre la cama y volvieron a saltar en el aire. Reprimieron su risa besándose de nuevo, tiernamente al principio pero pronto se volvió más desordenada, como antes.

La mano de Scorpius se deslizó por el muslo desnudo de Albus y entre sus piernas, tomando su polla aún dura en su mano. Albus se puso de lado e hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a masturbarse el uno al otro a un ritmo constante. Albus rompió su beso y retrocedió hasta que pudo ver la cara de Scorpius, queriendo mirarlo a los ojos cuando llegó. Scorpius lo miró con expresión llena de deseo, pero algo más suave permaneció detrás de sus ojos gris plateados. Ver a Scorpius así, sudando, con las mejillas sonrosadas, jadeando, todo por su culpa, empujó a Albus más cerca del clímax. Sintió que sus bolas se apretaban y una oleada vertiginosa de placer se extendió por él, estaba tan cerca...

De repente, Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y su espalda se arqueó cuando llegó. La mera visión de la llegada de Scorpius empujó a Albus al borde y gimió, bajo y profundo cuando su orgasmo lo atravesó, dejándolos a ambos jadeando y temblando. Albus nunca había estado tan duro en su vida, y fue tan impactante como satisfactorio.

Scorpius tenía los ojos cerrados, aún respirando con dificultad. _Merlín, se ve increíble,_ pensó Albus. Era el primer pensamiento tangible que había podido formar desde que Scorpius lo había besado. Albus colocó un beso húmedo y con la boca abierta en el hueco del cuello de Scorpius, tratando de transmitir en un beso todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento: excitación, afecto, tranquilidad. La mano de Scorpius acarició suavemente el cabello de Albus y se giró para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez fue lento y lánguido, como si estuviera al borde del sueño. Quizás lo estaba; Albus estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos ahora que estaba tan agotado, tanto emocional como físicamente.

Cuidadosamente se soltaron las suaves pollas del otro y Scorpius limpió sin decir nada la venida que cubría sus manos y muslos. Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro por unos momentos, medio vestidos, exhaustos y saciados. El latido acelerado del corazón de Albus se asentó lentamente mientras su respiración se nivelaba.

"Entonces... también estamos haciendo esto ahora." gruñó Albus. Scorpius soltó una risa cansada.

"Parece que sí." respondió. Bajó la mirada y dijo: "No he hecho esto con nadie más antes. ¿Tu…?"

Albus sacudió la cabeza, silenciosamente complacido de que estuvieran tropezando a ciegas a través de esto juntos. "Sabes que no lo he hecho con nadie más tampoco."

Scorpius sonrió tímidamente, "Eres mi primer... cualquier cosa con otra persona."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Albus con entusiasmo.

"En serio." dijo Scorpius con seriedad. Miró a Albus con una expresión seria. "¿Tú... haremos esto otra vez?"

La polla de Albus se crispó ante la sola idea de volver a hacerlo. No había nada que quisiera más.

"Solo si quieres..." respondió con cautela. Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

"Sí." admitió. Albus volvió a sentir la sensación familiar de aleteo en su pecho.

"Sí, yo también." respondió sin aliento. Deslizó su mano en la de Scorpius y entrelazaron sus dedos. Se acercó a Scorpius y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró satisfecho cuando Scorpius comenzó a jugar perezosamente con su cabello. _Merlín, eso se sintió bien._

"¿Qué le pasó a George?" Preguntó Scorpius de repente.

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó Albus adormilado.

"George Bailey." continuó. "Nos perdimos el final de la película. ¿Terminó bien?"

"Terminó bien." le aseguró Albus. "Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba en la vida estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo."

"Huh." dijo Scorpius en voz baja. "Yo sé cómo él se siente."

_Sí, yo también,_ pensó Albus. Poco a poco se quedó dormido, escuchando el ruido constante del corazón de Scorpius vibrando a través de su caja torácica. Por primera vez en días, Albus tuvo una noche de sueño reparador. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió verdaderamente satisfecho. Solo esperaba que Scorpius todavía se sintiera igual por la mañana.


	8. The Morning After

Cuando Albus se despertó a la mañana siguiente, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y escuchó atentamente. Por la forma en que Scorpius respiraba, podía decir que tampoco estaba dormido. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente; Había sido la mejor noche de la vida de Albus, pero persistieron las mismas dudas: que esto era solo una cosa entre ellos. O peor aún, que cuando se diera la vuelta miraría a los ojos de Scorpius y lamentaría lo que habían hecho. Anoche habían cruzado una línea que cambiaría irrevocablemente su amistad para siempre. Ya sea para bien o para mal... bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Saboreando los últimos momentos de feliz ignorancia, Albus se dio vuelta lentamente para enfrentar a su mejor amigo.

Scorpius tenía los ojos cerrados, aún fingiendo estar dormido. Albus se maravilló de la forma en que su cabello rubio blanco caía sobre su pálido rostro, sus labios rosados todavía hinchados de la noche anterior; él realmente era una belleza para sus ojos. Se preguntó cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por este hombre; sentía que las escamas finalmente habían caído de sus ojos y lo estaba viendo claramente por primera vez. Amaba a Scorpius, estaba enamorado de él, y lo había estado por más tiempo de lo que creía.

Tragando con dificultad, extendió la mano con cuidado para quitar los mechones sueltos de la cara de Scorpius. Fue un movimiento suave y tentativo, su mano tembló un poco al hacerlo. Lentamente, Scorpius abrió los ojos. Le dio a Albus una cálida sonrisa.

"Buenos días." susurró.

"Buenos días." lo saludó Albus, todavía sintiéndose un poco inseguro sobre dónde estaban parados. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces iré a hacernos el desayuno." respondió. Se detuvo por un momento, las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Scorpius y luego rozaron su labio inferior. Scorpius besó los dedos de Albus, algo oscuro y ardiente parpadeó detrás de sus ojos. Entonces surgió una oleada de excitación en Albus y cualquier incertidumbre que tuviera sobre los sentimientos de Scorpius por él, y sus pensamientos de que lo de la noche anterior fue una curiosidad pasajera, una excepción que necesitaba salir de su sistema, desapareció. Entrelazando sus dedos sobre el cabello de Scorpius, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. Scorpius suspiró satisfecho y deslizó su lengua en la boca de Albus, profundizando el beso. El corazón de Albus se disparó; Scorpius no se arrepentia de la noche anterior, todavía lo quería.

Agarró las caderas delgadas de Scorpius y lo atrajo hacia sí, rozando sus erecciones. Albus dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Scorpius, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, frotando sus largas y resbaladizas erecciones juntas para crear una deliciosa fricción.

"Pensé que ibas a hacer el desayuno." se rió Scorpius sin aliento.

"Lo haré." prometió Albus. "En un minuto. Yo solo necesito…"

Lo que necesitaba era Scorpius. Todavía desnudos de la noche anterior, presionaron sus cuerpos juntos. Anoche sus acciones habían sido rápidas, operando por puro instinto animal. Esta mañana se tomaron su tiempo, explorando los cuerpos del otro con sus manos y labios. En ese momento, el resto del mundo parecía derretirse y todo lo que importaba era dónde se conectaban sus cuerpos: lenguas que trazaban carne caliente, manos y labios vagando por todas partes a su alcance. Pero no fue suficiente. Albus quería más, necesitaba más...

Albus empujó suavemente a Scorpius para que se recostara sobre su espalda y luego procedió a colocar adorables besos en su cuerpo pálido y ágil. Deslizando su lengua sobre cada pezón, Scorpius jadeó y arqueó la espalda. Albus sonrió para sí mismo, contento de poder provocar una reacción tan visceral de él; le dio el coraje de hacer lo que realmente quería.

Arrastrándose entre las piernas de Scorpius, se tomó un momento para mirar la palpitante polla rosada que descansaba sobre su pálido estómago, una perla de preseminal floreciendo desde la punta. Albus se lamió los labios con hambre; fue perfecto en todos los sentidos y un poco intimidante. Había pensado en hacer esto lo suficiente, pero en realidad hacerlo era excitante y estresante. Levantó la vista hacia Scorpius, con los ojos fijos en los de Albus, oscuros de lujuria y nerviosa anticipación. Albus se recordó a sí mismo que Scorpius también era nuevo en todo esto, y eso alivió un poco sus nervios.

Descansando suavemente las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos de Scorpius, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un beso vacilante en la base de la polla de Scorpius, su aliento caliente hizo cosquillas en el eje. Scorpius contuvo el aliento, paralizado mientras veía a Albus darle un beso húmedo y con la boca abierta hasta la punta. Scorpius gimió y se retorció contra los labios de Albus. Sintiéndose más seguro, Albus lamió una franja en toda la longitud del eje, provocando otro gemido tembloroso de Scorpius antes de llevarse la cabeza a la boca.

"Joder." siseó Scorpius, su cuerpo tenso por la tensión y la excitación bajo el toque de Albus. Albus chupó la punta experimentalmente y sintió una punzada de placer en su propio pene cuando Scorpius jadeó y empujó un poco sus caderas hacia arriba. Tomó a Scorpius más profundamente en su boca y luego se retiró, maravillado por la expresión soñadora en la cara de Scorpius cuando sus ojos gris plateados se volvieron vidriosos y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Apretó y aflojó los puños sin poder hacer nada mientras Albus deslizaba rítmicamente sus labios y lengua húmedos a lo largo de su palpitante eje, estremeciéndose entre respiraciones y jadeos, llenando la habitación que de otro modo sería silenciosa. Scorpius flexionó sus caderas y su polla se retorció en la boca de Albus, por lo que Albus chupó más fuerte, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro tan rápido como pudo. Él apretó la base de su propia polla.

"Joder, estoy cerca." jadeó Scorpius, deslizando su mano por el enredado cabello de Albus, pre-advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de venir. Pero Albus no se alejó. En cambio, gimió felizmente y comenzó a chupar más fuerte y un momento después, Scorpius llegó con un ronco gemido, apretando su mano en el cabello negro y salvaje de Albus. Sus muslos y su aliento temblaron cuando su polla palpitó, llenando la boca de Albus. Albus continuó chupando y tragando hasta que Scorpius se suavizó en su boca. Cuando se recostó, vio la hermosa vista que tenía delante; La piel pálida desnuda de Scorpius estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo, todavía en lo alto de las vertiginosas alturas de su clímax. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Te lo tragaste?"

Las mejillas de Albus ardieron.

"¿No debería haber hecho eso?" Preguntó con incertidumbre.

"No." le aseguró Scorpius, tirando de Albus para que se recostara a su lado. "Creo que hace calor."

Albus sonrió ampliamente y Scorpius lo besó, aparentemente imperturbable al saborear su propia salinidad en los labios de Albus. Después de otro beso largo y lánguido, Scorpius se separó, su expresión seria.

"Probablemente deberíamos hablar de esto." dijo en voz baja.

"Sí." estuvo de acuerdo Albus, su estómago retorciéndose de nervios. "¿Ahora o después del desayuno?"

"Hagámoslo ahora." dijo Scorpius sentado en la cama y abrazando una almohada contra su pecho. "Prefiero saber ya dónde estamos parados. No tiene sentido posponerlo."

"Está bien." dijo Albus lentamente, sentándose junto a Scorpius. Scorpius respiró hondo, tratando de reunir valor y suspiró.

"Voy a decir esto rápidamente antes de que pierda completamente los nervios." comenzó. "No sé qué esperas de esto, si acaso, pero no quiero que sea algo casual. Sé que debería haberte dicho esto antes de hacer algo, pero..." Scorpius se cubrió la cara con las manos y admitió. "Me he sentido así por un tiempo ahora. Acerca de ti. Tener sentimientos, quiero decir. Yo..."

Scorpius tropezó nerviosamente con sus palabras: "Tengo sentimientos por ti, Albus, y no son sentimientos que uno normalmente siente por su mejor amigo."

_¡Vaya, mierda!_ pensó Albus tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, pensando en sus propios sentimientos. Pero permaneció en silencio y dejó que Scorpius continuara: "Sé que debería haberte dicho cómo me sentía mucho antes, pero tenía miedo de lo que dirías. Cuanto más intentaba ignorar mis sentimientos, peor empeoraban. Así que me fui."

Albus frunció el ceño confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir con que te fuiste?"

"Por eso vine a Edimburgo a estudiar en lugar de ir a Londres. Yo... pensé que si ponía suficiente distancia entre nosotros, los sentimientos que tenía por ti se irían. Pero no lo hicieron." la voz de Scorpius era apenas un susurro ahora. Asomó por entre los dedos para mirar a Albus y admitió: "Simplemente empeoró. No pude dejar de pensar en ti. Es por eso que te invité a venir a visitarme durante las vacaciones, para contarte cómo me siento realmente. Para poder decirte que me di cuenta de que yo... te amo. Quiero decir, obviamente te amo; tú eres mi mejor amigo. No serías mi gran amigo si no te quisiera. Pero ya no solo como mejor amigo. Creo que... _estoy_... enamorado de ti."

Las palabras flotaron en el aire por un momento mientras Albus absorbía la profundidad de la sincera confesión de Scorpius. Albus abrió la boca para hablar, pero Scorpius siguió divagando nerviosamente. "Pero entonces sucedió lo de anoche, y quiero decir, wow, no esperaba eso." Se rió nerviosamente. "Estaba asustado de despertarme esta mañana pensando que podrías haber hechado a correr en medio de la noche o haber cambiado de opinión o lamentado lo que había sucedido. Quiero decir, me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho, pero ahora me pregunto, ¿qué somos ahora?"

Albus miró: "¿Quieres decir que todavía somos mejores amigos?"

"Sí, todavía somos amigos, o..." la voz de Scorpius se apagó y esperó nerviosamente a que Albus respondiera.

"¿Algo más?" Terminó Albus. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. Extendió la mano y apartó las manos de Scorpius de su rostro. La cara de Scorpius era una tormenta de emoción, una mezcla de miedo, expectativa y determinación. El corazón de Albus se hinchó; justo cuando ya no creía que pudiera amar a Scorpius, aquí estaba fuera de su zona de confort y arriesgando su propio corazón. Era un milagro que no hubiera sido clasificado en Gryffindor.

"Scorpius, ¿cuánto tiempo te has sentido así?" Preguntó.

"Desde hace un tiempo." admitió vergonzosamente.

"¿Desde la escuela?" Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. Albus suspiró: "Tengo una confesión que hacer."

Scorpius se puso rígido. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, con una nota nerviosa en su voz.

Albus reunió cada onza de coraje que tenía; finalmente era hora de ser honesto con Scorpius: "Lo que hicimos anoche, y esta mañana, para el caso, también he querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo."

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Si?"

Albus asintió. "He estado tratando de encontrar la manera de decirte cómo me siento, pero seguí posponiéndolo porque también tenía miedo de perderte. No sabía qué decir, así que hablé con mi papá al respecto..."

"¿Hablaste con tu papá sobre esto?" Interrumpió Scorpius, sorprendido, y luego agregó. "Perdón por interrumpir, me sorprende que le hayas dicho. Quiero decir... ¿qué dijiste?"

Albus respiró hondo y admitió: "Que me había enamorado de ti y no sabía cómo decírtelo."

Los ojos de Scorpius estaban tan abiertos ahora que Albus pensó que se parecía a un búho petrificado.

"¿De verdad?" Susurró. Albus sonrió y asintió. "¿No solo estás diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"¡No!" Imploró Albus. "Realmente lo hago. Te amo, Scorp..."

Las palabras de Albus se interrumpieron cuando Scorpius se lanzó hacia adelante y aplastó sus labios en un beso desordenado, luego se separó tan repentinamente y preguntó: "Entonces, para ser claros, ¿somos... más que amigos ahora?"

"Creo que es seguro decir eso después de poner tu polla en mi boca." se rió Albus. "Pero sí, ahora somos más que amigos."

"¿Novios?" Susurró Scorpius emocionado. Albus sintió una oleada de emoción ante la idea de llamar a Scorpius su novio. Una imagen maravillosa de ellos jugó en su mente, de ellos caminando juntos por la calle, tomados de la mano, besándose... eso es lo que Albus realmente quería. Le sonrió a Scorpius y asintió.

"Novios." declaró. De repente, el peso que había estado cargando con él durante días finalmente se levantó; se sintió tan liviano que podría haberse alejado flotando. Tomó la mano de Scorpius para estabilizarse y lo besó de nuevo, incapaz de evitar sonreír. Amaba a Scorpius y Scorpius también lo amaba. El simple pensamiento lo hizo sentir mareado.

Scorpius volvió a romper el beso y preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Qué dijo tu papá cuando se lo dijiste?"

Albus se encogió de hombros. "Estaba sorprendido, pero fue genial con eso."

Se inclinó hacia delante, desesperado por besarlo nuevamente, pero Scorpius se echó hacia atrás y reflexionó: "¿Debería decírselo a mi papá? No estoy seguro de qué diría al respecto. No es que importe, él no puede dictarme a quién amo. No es que lo hiciera, por supuesto; es sorprendentemente liberal en asuntos del corazón."

"Scorpius..." Albus acarició la mandíbula de Scorpius para llamar su atención y se quedó en silencio, aunque su expresión seguía siendo una mezcla de nervios y emoción. Albus rozó sus labios contra Scorpius y susurró: "Preocupémonos por tu papá más tarde."

"Oh." dijo Scorpius en voz baja, cerrando lentamente los ojos. "Bueno…"

Se besaron de nuevo, sin retener nada esta vez. Albus dejó que Scorpius lo empujara hacia la cama, entregándose a los sentimientos que había tratado de mantener encerrado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué había tratado de evitar sentirse así? Bueno, no iba a contenerse esta vez, ya no. De ahora en adelante, iba a amar sin límites.


	9. Tea and Sympathy

El hambre finalmente obligó a Albus y Scorpius a salir de la reclusión de su habitación. Pippa estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el rincón más alejado de la sala, absorta colgando delicados adornos de cristal en un gran árbol de Navidad que no había estado allí la noche anterior. Rose estaba parada en el centro de la habitación usando su varita para suspender las guirnaldas en el techo y alrededor del marco de la ventana. Ambas chicas se volvieron cuando oyeron entrar a los chicos tomados de la mano.

"Buenos días, muchachos." les saludó Pippa alegremente. "¿Tuvieron una buena noche?"

"Uh, sí, se podría decir eso." se rió Scorpius, apretando la mano de Albus. Albus se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. La sonrisa de Pippa se amplió hasta que se parecía al gato Cheshire.

"Apuesto que si." respondió ella con voz sedosa.

"Estamos a punto de preparar el desayuno." dijo Scorpius en voz alta ante el astuto comentario de Pippa. "¿Ustedes quieren algo de comer?"

"Es la hora del almuerzo." señaló Rose. "Pero no gracias, ya he comido."

"Yo también." dijo Pippa volviéndose para continuar decorando el árbol. "Hay un paquete de desayuno en la nevera."

"Genial." respondió Scorpius alegremente y saltó hacia la cocina, Albus se giró para seguirlo.

"Oye, Albus." llamó Pippa, inclinando la cabeza. "Ven aquí."

Albus hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirar a las chicas.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó con cautela.

"¿Supongo que tu charla de anoche fue bien?" Preguntó ella, radiante. Albus sonrió.

"Sí, lo fue." confirmó. Bueno, no necesitaban saber cuán poco había sido la charla. De todas formas Pippa asintió con aprobación.

"Estamos muy felices por los dos." dijo sinceramente. "Entonces, ¿esto significa que te veremos por aquí más a menudo? Después de las vacaciones, quiero decir."

"Sí, probablemente." estuvo de acuerdo.

_Bueno, no tan a menudo como me gustaría,_ se dio cuenta. Esto era después de todo, solo unas vacaciones. La idea de dejar a Scorpius y regresar a la miseria y la monotonía de la vida londinense pinchó los sentimientos de euforia que había estado llevando consigo desde la noche anterior.

"Si no quieres irte, no te vayas." sugirió Pippa. "Estoy seguro de que Scorpius estará más feliz con ese cambio."

Albus suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Pippa, ya te he pedido que no hagas eso."

"Lo siento." hizo una mueca. "Realmente es una fuerza de hábito. Pero con toda seriedad, si no estás contento con algo en tu vida, haz un cambio. Habla con Scorpius."

"¿Qué pasa con mi curso?" Pensó en voz alta. Pippa se encogió de hombros.

"Ya lo has dicho tú mismo, ni siquiera te gusta tanto la Transfiguración." señaló. "¿Qué sentido tiene hacer algo que no te apasiona, incluso si eres bueno en eso?"

"No estoy seguro si realmente te dije eso o si te has estado sumergiendo en mi cabeza de nuevo." dijo Albus. "Pero estás en lo cierto. Solo comencé el curso porque se esperaba que hiciera algo; Simplemente no sabía qué más hacer conmigo mismo."

"Incluso si no estuvieras considerando mudarte aquí para estar con Scorpius, todavía te diría que abandones el curso." dijo Pippa con seriedad. "Piensa en lo que realmente te apasiona, Albus. Si haces un trabajo que amas, nunca trabajarás un día en tu vida."

"Si vas a mudarte aquí, tendrás que pagar como el resto de nosotros." advirtió Rose. "No hay alojamiento gratis aquí."

Albus rodó los ojos. "Nada está escrito en piedra Rose, solo estamos hablando de ideas. ¿De verdad crees que Scorpius querría eso?"

"Soy una Legilimens, Albus." respondió Pippa rotundamente. "Estoy cien por ciento segura de que él ya lo ha pensado."

La pequeña burbuja de felicidad en el pecho de Albus volvió a hincharse ante estas palabras. Bien, tal vez ser amigo de una Legilimens tuvo sus beneficios. Pippa se sonrojó.

"¡Oh Albus, me alegra que pienses en nosotros como amigos!" Él gimió y se volvió para irse. A veces ser amigo de un Legilimens era útil. La mayoría de las veces era molesto.

"¡Oh, Albus! Eso me recuerda..." Pippa arrojó un par de jeans y boxers a la cabeza de Albus. "Dejaste esto aquí anoche. No queremos que los invitados se encuentren con ellos durante la fiesta, ¿verdad?"

Albus se sonrojó furiosamente y murmuró: "Correcto. Gracias."

Rose se rió por lo bajo cuando Albus salió de la habitación, arrojando los artículos ofensivos al dormitorio de Scorpius antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Scorpius estaba inclinado sobre la sartén tarareando alegremente para sí mismo, el irresistible aroma del tocino ahumado llenando las fosas nasales de Albus. Sí, definitivamente podía despertarse con esto todos los días. Se colocó detrás de Scorpius y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo cerca. Descansando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Scorpius, le besó el cuello y sintió que se le erizaba la piel de gallina.

"Eso huele delicioso." murmuró, rozando sus labios contra la piel de Scorpius, apretando ligeramente sus caderas. Scorpius se rio entre dientes.

"Si me distraes demasiado terminaré quemando tu desayuno." advirtió.

"No me importa." dijo Albus honestamente. "Prefiero tenerte para el desayuno."

Scorpius se volvió para mirar a Albus, todavía armado con su espátula.

"Está bien, se te advirtió." respondió con voz ronca antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albus y besarlo. Albus cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso, a Scorpius. Deslizando su lengua en la boca de Scorpius lo sintió gemir, trazando su propia lengua contra la de Albus. Sí, Albus también podría acostumbrarse a hacer esto todos los días. Deslizó hábilmente su mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones cortos de Scorpius y agarró su polla, ya medio dura otra vez. Escuchó el ruido de la espátula en el suelo y Scorpius gimió, empujando sus caderas hacia la mano de Albus. Su cabeza nadaba con excitación; le encantaba sentir la carne caliente de Scorpius contra las yemas de sus dedos mientras deslizaba su mano libre por su camiseta y cruzaba su abdomen plano. Amaba sus suaves labios y su aliento caliente presionando adorables besos en sus labios, a través de su rostro hasta el hueco de su cuello.

_¿Ardiente?_ pensó, confundido.

Scorpius rompió el beso y siseó. "¡Mierda!"

El humo negro salía de la sartén, el tocino carbonizado y pegado al fondo de la sartén. Scorpius levantó rápidamente la sartén de la placa y la arrojó al fregadero, tosiendo y agitando la mano con impotencia mientras el humo pútrido llenaba la pequeña cocina.

"¿Algo se está quemando?" Llamó Rose desde la sala de estar.

Scorpius sacó su varita, apuntó a la sartén y susurró: "Scourgify."

Aunque el humo permaneció, la sartén ahora estaba impecable. Scorpius volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo y gritó: "¡No!" Miró tímidamente a Albus. "¿Te apetece salir a desayunar?"

* * *

Rápidamente se vistieron y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad para desayunar. Ambos muchachos aceptaron que era más seguro que tratar de cocinar de nuevo. Scorpius llevó a Albus a su café favorito, The Elephant House, y encontró un asiento junto a la ventana que tenía una vista espectacular del castillo. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para su desayuno: sus escapadas matutinas los habían dejado a ambos hambrientos.

"Es un café bastante famoso." dijo Scorpius con un bocado de salchicha y huevo. "Un montón de autores famosos vienen a escribir aquí. Vi a Ian Rankin aquí una vez."

"Genial, ¿pediste su autógrafo?" Preguntó Albus con interés, tomando un sorbo de su té. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

"No, él estaba escribiendo en ese momento." explicó Scorpius. "No quería interrumpirlo."

"Siempre he sido más lector que escritor." admitió Albus.

"Igual." coincidió Scorpius. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se volvió seria. "Entonces, he estado pensando en lo que le voy a decir a mi papá..."

Albus hizo una pausa a mitad de la mordida y colocó su tenedor en su plato. "¿Te preocupa lo que va a decir?"

"Si estoy preocupado o no es irrelevante." se encogió de hombros. "Se lo diré a pesar de todo."

"Bueno, eso suena ominoso." murmuró Albus. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

"Mira, no sé qué decirte; No tengo idea de cómo va a tomar esto. Malfoy no es famoso por expresar sus sentimientos, ya sabes." se quejó.

"Me dices tus sentimientos todo el tiempo." señaló Albus.

"Eso es diferente." argumentó. "Eres diferente. Quiero decir... él es mi papá. Lo amo y su opinión me importa. Su opinión sobre esto también me importa a mí." Scorpius bajó la mirada. "No quiero que se decepcione de mí."

Albus no sabía qué decir a eso, pero no había nada que pudiera decir porque temía lo mismo. No había podido predecir la reacción de su propio padre ante su salida, y mucho menos lo que pensaría el Sr. Malfoy. Scorpius siempre había hablado muy bien de él, pero en realidad Albus sabía muy poco del hombre, y lo que sabía de las historias de su padre lo hizo sentir más aprensivo sobre lo que Scorpius estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" Preguntó.

"Más temprano que tarde." suspiró Scorpius. "Lo veré en la víspera de Navidad, así que probablemente se lo diré en ese momento."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Ofreció Albus. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

"No, estaré bien." le aseguró. "Además, quiero salir solo así pasó a comprar tu regalo de Navidad."

Albus asintió, contento de que Scorpius le hubiera recordado que él también necesitaba ir de compras de Navidad. Cuando se refería a Scorpius le resultaba muy difícil comprar regalos: ¿qué se le podía comprar a un chico que no ha deseado nada durante toda su vida porque todo lo ha tenido? Albus siempre había tratado de pensar fuera de la caja, favoreciendo el sentimentalismo del regalo sobre su valor monetario. Este año sería particularmente difícil; tendría que conseguir algo extra especial...

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Scorpius, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Albus. "Todavía tienes que hablar con tu madre."

"Bueno, he estado pensando en eso..." comenzó lentamente. "Mi papá me pidió que vaya un rato el día de Navidad. Me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo."

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó en voz baja, una sonrisa nerviosa se extendió por su rostro. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo si tú quieres. No hay presión si prefieres no hacerlo. Si prefieres esperar..."

Scorpius se rió. "¿Espera qué? Hagámoslo. Juntos." Scorpius deslizó su mano en la de Albus y la apretó con fuerza.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó con incertidumbre. "Mi hermano y mi hermana también estarán allí. No sé cómo lo tomarán."

"Tu papá va a estar allí y ya está bien con eso." señaló Scorpius. "Tu mamá también estará bien. Y si no lo está, robaremos el pavo y huiremos a casa y nos comeremos toda la maldita cena nosotros solos."

Albus se echó a reír y puso su otra mano sobre la de Scorpius. "Si estás seguro."

"Seguro. Pero preocupémonos por las cosas de la familia más tarde, tenemos una fiesta para la cuál hay que prepararnos." respondió emocionado. "Tengo tanta gente que quiero que conozcas, vas a amar a Calum, es un fanático de los aviones Muggle como tú..."

Albus reprimió un gemido: definitivamente no era del tipo que le gustaban las fiestas. Pensó en la única fiesta que su hermano James había organizado en su pequeño departamento en Londres; Albus había tratado en vano de estudiar para un examen que tenía temprano a la mañana siguiente, pero había tenido que lidiar con la música a todo volumen que golpeaba la pared de su habitación, los estudiantes borrachos entraban en su habitación cada tanto y su vecina enojada del piso de abajo se quejaba de el ruido. Albus había intentado explicar que estaba tan enojado con el ruido como ella, pero la señora Spinelli no había simpatizado con su situación, amenazándolo con la policía si no se calmaban.

Al otro día cuando se había despertado temprano encontró su departamento en estado de destrucción, estaba furioso; juerguistas borrachos estaban desmayados en la sala de estar, las latas de cerveza vacías y los envases para llevar ocupaban cada superficie libre y estaban derramados por el piso que en ese momento estaba pegajoso. Peor aún era descubrir que alguien había estado vomitando en el fregadero de la cocina. Lo peor de todo era que el baño se había inundado. Alguien incluso tuvo la audacia de robar el asiento del inodoro. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas y acusaciones de James de que él era el defensor de un estado fascista (lo que sea que eso significara), Albus había pisoteado y había prohibido a todas y cada una de las futuras fiestas mientras vivían bajo el mismo techo. Era su primera y única experiencia de una fiesta en un piso de estudiantes, y había odiado cada minuto.

Pero Scorpius estaba charlando con entusiasmo sobre todas las personas diferentes que estarían allí, no tenía el corazón para decepcionarlo y decir que no quería ir. Estaba dispuesto a salir de su zona de confort por Scorpius. Era solo una fiesta, después de todo. Incluso podría ser divertido.

Albus no iba a contener la respiración.


	10. The Problem with Polyjuice

"No se puede hacer."

"Ella solo está faroleando."

"Dos galeones dicen que ella lo esponja después de la tercera carta."

Pippa se sentó en la sala de estar, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios mientras un gran grupo de asistentes a la fiesta la miraba con interés. Uno de sus amigos se sentó frente a ella, barajando un mazo de cartas.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó. Pippa se puso la venda de los ojos y asintió. Su amigo levantó la primera tarjeta y se la mostró a los espectadores expectantes.

"Reina de corazones." declaró de inmediato. Un murmullo impresionado recorrió la multitud. Su amigo levantó otra carta.

"Dos de palos." dijo casi tan pronto como él lo había levantado. "Siete de espadas. Jota de diamantes. Dos de diamantes..."

Albus observó con creciente diversión cómo Pippa (para sorpresa de todos, excepto él) identificaba correctamente cada tarjeta. Hubo algunos aplausos y un intercambio de oro entre los juerguistas. Cuando la multitud se dispersó, Pippa se puso de pie de un salto, hizo una reverencia dramática y le guiñó un ojo a Albus.

"¿Supongo que la mayoría de la gente aquí no sabe acerca de tu ventaja injusta?" preguntó en voz baja. Pippa se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que no saben no puede hacerles daño." sonrió ella. "Es un buen truco de fiesta; los mantiene entretenidos y también puede ser una buena fuente de ingresos."

"Definitivamente hubieras estado en Slytherin." se rió. Pippa le dedicó una sonrisa apreciativa.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Sonrió ella. La fiesta hasta ahora había sido mejor de lo que Albus había esperado. Había disfrutado conocer a todos los amigos de Scorpius y nunca se cansó de ser presentado como 'mi novio, Albus', la burbuja de felicidad se hinchaba dentro de él cada vez que Scorpius decía esas palabras. Lo hizo sonreír solo de pensarlo. Aunque le gustaba conocer gente nueva, hubiera preferido tener a Scorpius solo para él. Estar limitado a tomar su mano y dibujar miradas ansiosas solo hacía que Albus lo quisiera más, deseando con cada minuto que pasara que la fiesta terminara para finalmente poder llevar a su novio a la cama.

"¡Albus! Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien." dijo Scorpius emocionado, empujando a través de un grupo de personas para llegar a él.

"¿Alguien más?" Bromeó. Scorpius sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Este es importante." imploró, agarrando la mano de Albus y arrastrándolo a través de la sala de estar y hacia la cocina. "Vas a querer hablar con este tipo."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Un amigo de la universidad." explicó Scorpius. Se detuvo frente a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro que estaba de espaldas a él, apoyado contra la nevera en una conversación profunda con una pequeña y rubia chica. Scorpius le tocó el hombro y dijo: "Calum, quiero que conozcas a mi novio, Albus."

El hombre se giró para enfrentarlos y Albus sintió que su estómago se retorcía desagradablemente. Al parecer, Calum era el mismo tonto alto, moreno y guapo que había estado charlando con Scorpius en el bar un par de días antes. Calum sonrió ampliamente a Albus, mostrando una sonrisa de Hollywood. Albus lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Son novios ahora, eh?" Preguntó, tendiéndole la mano. "Es un placer conocerte finalmente Al, Scorp ha hablado mucho de ti."

"Es Albus." corrigió su rigidez tomando la mano de Calum y apretándola un poco más firmemente de lo necesario. "Y Scorpius nunca te ha mencionado antes."

La sonrisa de Calum vaciló solo un momento antes de reírse y golpear a Albus en la espalda. "Scorp dijo que eras un tipo gracioso."

"No estaba bromeando." comenzó, pero Scorpius le dio un codazo en las costillas y le dirigió una mirada aguda.

Se aclaró la garganta y explicó: "Calum aquí está estudiando Ingeniería Aeronáutica en Heriot Watt. Pensé que sería bueno para ti hablar ya que ambos están interesados en el transporte muggle."

Albus frunció el ceño a Calum. "¿Eres un mago?"

"Sí." confirmó Calum tomando un sorbo de su botella de cerveza.

"¿Y estudias el transporte muggle?" Preguntó (a regañadientes) con interés.

"Eso hago." sonrió.

"Cuando me topé con Calum en el bar el otro día, le pedí que viniera a la fiesta para que pudiera hablar sobre su curso, ver si es algo que podría interesarle más que Transfiguración." intervino Scorpius. "Sé que estabas pensando en cambiar de curso, así que pensé que ustedes dos deberían conocerse."

"Oh, cierto." respondió Albus débilmente, un calor vergonzoso aumentando en la parte posterior de su cuello por lo grosero que acababa de ser. "Genial, eh ... así que Calum, ¿qué tipo de perspectivas laborales tienes al final de tu carrera?"

"Bueno, es una industria en rápido crecimiento, particularmente con el desarrollo de drones aéreos ..." comenzó, sin inmutarse por lo abrasiva que había sido su introducción.

Albus olvidó rápidamente la indiscreción menor de Calum coqueteando con Scorpius en el bar (lo cierto es que no se habían reunido en ese momento, por lo que Albus decidió dejarlo pasar) y pronto los dos hombres discutieron sobre el curso de Calum, las futuras perspectivas de trabajo y su pasión de toda la vida por el transporte muggle. A medida que avanzaba la noche, Albus sintió con creciente seguridad que, a pesar de su don natural para la Transfiguración, la aviación muggle era su verdadera vocación en la vida. Finalmente, la chica rubia con la que Calum había estado hablando antes regresó y Albus se despidió de ellos deseándoles a ambos una velada agradable, sintiéndose mucho más optimista sobre su propio futuro.

Escaneó la sala de estar en busca de Scorpius, pero no había señales de él. Al ver a Pippa en el rincón más alejado, la llamó por encima de la música a todo volumen.

"Pippa." gritó. Hizo una pausa para hablar con su amiga y se volvió hacia Albus.

'¿Dónde está Scorpius?' el pensó.

Pippa señaló la ventana y articuló "Afuera." señalando con la mano y la boca que había salido a fumar un cigarrillo. Alzando los pulgares hacia arriba, Albus abandonó alegremente el caos de la fiesta y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras para ver a Scorpius y contarle cómo había ido su pequeña charla con el git alto y guapo. Al salir del apartamento, jadeó cuando el aire frío de la noche lo golpeó, su delgada camisa de algodón le proporcionó poca protección contra el frío. Abrazándose con fuerza, miró a izquierda y derecha y encontró a Scorpius de pie en la esquina del piso de la vivienda, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno sin nubes. Mientras se apresuraba hacia Scorpius lo miró y sonrió, expulsando grandes columnas de humo de su nariz y boca.

"Hey." dijo suavemente, dándole una vuelta a Albus. "Vas a congelarte aquí vestido así."

"Lo sé." se rió, sus dientes castañeteaban. "Date prisa y termina tu cigarro y entonces podemos volver adentro."

Scorpius asintió y dejó caer el cigarrillo, aplastándolo bajo sus talones. "¿Cómo te fue la charla?"

"B-bien." se estremeció. "Gracias por traerlo a la fiesta para hablar conmigo. Dijo algunas cosas que necesitaba escuchar; Creo que tienes razón acerca de cambiar mi curso."

"Bien." Scorpius asintió con aprobación mientras ambos volvían al piso. "Sé que te ha preocupado regresar a la universidad, solo pensé que hablar con él ayudaría. Aunque, tengo la impresión de que no te gustaba tanto."

"Bueno..." comenzó Albus. Le explicó a Scorpius acerca de ver a Calum coqueteando con Scorpius en el bar unos días antes y lo que Pippa había dicho. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, incluso si Calum parece que tuvo un crush conmigo. ¿Cambia algo si digo que yo no tengo el más mínimo interés?" Preguntó.

"No en muchas palabras." admitió Albus, abriendo la puerta de entrada al piso para encontrarse con música y voces en el interior. Scorpius entró en el piso e inclinó su cabeza hacia Albus, pidiéndole que lo siguiera a su habitación.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Albus cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él y Scorpius inmediatamente lo presionó contra la puerta, apretando los labios en un beso desordenado. Alejándose, Scorpius susurró: "La única persona que me interesa está aquí. Eres el único que quiero, Albus."

Scorpius deslizó cuidadosamente su rodilla entre las piernas de Albus, rozando su muslo contra el contorno de la polla de Albus. Albus gimió cuando la fricción envió un fuerte disparo de placer por su cuerpo.

"¿Me quieres?" Bromeó Scorpius, pasando sus labios contra los de Albus.

"Joder, sí." respondió con voz ronca y besó a Scorpius con fuerza. Había luchado toda la noche para mantener sus manos para sí mismo, desesperado por sentir a Scorpius presionado contra él. Verlo desde lejos, solo permitiéndole mirar y no tocar, lo había llevado a la distracción. Parecía que Scorpius había sentido lo mismo. La mano de Scorpius se deslizó debajo de la camisa de Albus y se estremeció. Scorpius hizo una pausa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en voz baja, presionando un beso en el hueco del cuello de Albus.

"Estoy genial." le aseguró. "Es solo que tienes las manos frías."

Scorpius se relajó y soltó una risa nerviosa, "Oh, está bien..."

"No te detengas." suspiró Albus, presionando sus labios nuevamente. Scorpius obedeció, dejando que las palmas de sus manos se deslizaran por la parte delantera de la camisa de Albus, trazando los contornos de su abdomen hasta su pecho. Albus rompió el beso para quitarse la camisa, desesperado por aumentar el contacto entre ellos. Scorpius se quitó la camiseta en un movimiento sinuoso, flexionando su delgado torso mientras se lo ponía sobre la cabeza y lo arrojaba a un lado. Antes de que Albus pudiera apreciar realmente la vista de su novio, los labios de Scorpius estaban sobre los suyos nuevamente. Justo cuando Albus alcanzó la hebilla del cinturón de Scorpius, llamaron a la puerta.

"Ignóralo." murmuró Scorpius, burlándose de la cremallera de los jeans de Albus antes de deslizar su mano dentro. Albus jadeó cuando sus dedos fríos rozaron la carne caliente de su eje, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante para aumentar el contacto. Hubo otro fuerte golpe en la puerta. Scorpius hizo una pausa y gimió de frustración.

"Estoy ocupado." gritó.

"Albus, tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo." llegó la voz de Pippa a través de la puerta. Albus puso los ojos en blanco y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, luciendo exacerbado.

"Estamos en medio de algo aquí." siseó. "Será mejor que sea una situación de vida o muerte..."

"No tengo tiempo para discutir." interrumpió ella, luciendo seria. "Vístete y reúnete conmigo en la habitación de Rose. Será mejor que traigas a Scorp también. Podríamos necesitar su kit de pociones."

Sin más explicaciones, se apresuró por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Rose, Albus la miró con creciente confusión y preocupación. Cerrando la puerta del dormitorio otra vez, recogió su camisa y se la volvió a poner.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Scorpius, abrochándose los pantalones.

"No sé." respondió con gravedad. "Sin embargo, Pippa parecía preocupada. Tal vez alguien ha bebido demasiado o algo así."

"Tal vez." dijo Scorpius con incertidumbre, agarrando su bolsa de cuero de pociones y saliendo de la habitación, mientras Albus lo seguía de cerca. Ignorando la fiesta que estaba en pleno apogeo a su alrededor, se deslizaron junto a un par de juerguistas que se quedaron en el pasillo y llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Rose.

"Somos nosotros." llamó Scorpius. La puerta se abrió y Pippa los hizo pasar adentro, cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ellos. Rose estaba de pie junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados y furiosa. Pippa estaba a su lado, luciendo confundida y preocupada. Scorpius entró más en la habitación y luego se detuvo en seco.

"Mierda." respiró. Albus siguió su línea de visión y jadeó. En la cama estaban sentadas dos personas, un niño y una niña, de la apariencia más extraña que Albus había visto en su vida, y considerando que era un mago y el hijo de Harry Potter, eso realmente decía algo. La niña tenía la apariencia de dos mitades de dos personas completamente diferentes fusionadas: la mitad de su cabeza tenía el cabello rizado, negro y piel de alabastro, la otra mitad castaña y pecosa. Albus se quedó boquiabierto y se inclinó más cerca de ella. Seguramente no podría ser...

"¿Lily?" Preguntó con incredulidad. Su hermana lo miró con sus ojos marrones y azules y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola." respondió nerviosamente. Sus ojos se posaron en el chico a su lado, que estaba en peor estado que su hermana y se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que se trataba de su primo más joven.

"Hugo." gimió. "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"Historia graciosa..." se rió débilmente. Hugo se cubrió la boca, sus ojos marrones y violetas fluyeron. Su rostro parecía un extraño mosaico de piel ocre y rosa, la mitad de su cabello tenía el habitual corte de pelo negro y el otro un impactante tono turquesa.

"No me siento tan bien..." murmuró con voz ronca.

"Se ve horrible." señaló Pippa. "Iré a buscar una cubeta en caso de que esté enfermo."

Pippa salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Rose se puso las manos en las caderas y fulminó con la mirada a los dos adolescentes. Albus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por lo mucho que se parecía a su madre en ese momento.

"Explícate." exigió ella. Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Pero no te enojes..." comenzó ella.

"¡Demasiado tarde para eso!" Espetó Rose. Lily y Hugo se estremecieron ante el tono agudo de la voz de Rose.

"Cuéntanos qué pasó." preguntó Albus con más suavidad. Lily miró a su hermano y luego bajó la mirada.

"Bueno, pensamos que sería divertido salir de fiesta en Londres. Pero ya sabes cómo es mamá, y tía Hermione tampoco estaría de acuerdo con eso, así que pedimos prestado un poco de poción multijugos de los armarios de la tienda de la escuela antes de Navidad..."

"Robaron, quieres decir." Rose la corrigió. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

"Semántica. De todos modos, tomé prestado un poco de cabello..."

"Robó." intervino Rose nuevamente ferozmente.

"Bien, le robé un poco de cabello a Molly." espetó Lily con impaciencia. "Hugo tomó un poco de Teddy."

"¿Teddy Lupin?" Preguntó Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí." asintió Lily. "¿Por qué es eso algo malo?"

Scorpius se frotó la cara con agitación, "Podría complicar un poco las cosas. Se supone que no debes usar el cabello de un metamorfomago en la poción multijugos, sus efectos pueden ser impredecibles."

Hugo arrugó la cara con dolor y gimió. Un momento después, la parte turquesa de su cabello se volvió rosa neón. Lily frotó suavemente su espalda, mirando suplicante a su hermano. "¿Puedes arreglar esto? Hugo se ve muy enfermo."

"Cuéntanos el resto de tu historia primero antes de que decidamos qué hacer después." imploró Scorpius, arrodillándose frente a Hugo para revisar sus ojos y pulso. Pippa volvió a entrar en la habitación y colocó una cubeta en la cama junto a Hugo.

"Le dije a mamá que me quedaría en casa de Hugo esta noche; Hugo dijo que se quedaría en la mía." continuó Lily. "El club no cierra hasta las cinco, así que pensamos que nos quedaríamos allí toda la noche y luego esperaríamos el primer tren a casa por la mañana."

Rose resopló y sacudió la cabeza con agitación, pero no dijo nada. Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron y dijo: "Todo parecía estar bien hasta que tomamos un trago."

"¿Una bebida alcohólica?" Preguntó Scorpius.

"Solo el uno." respondió Lily desesperadamente. "Después de eso, notamos que nuestra apariencia comenzó a cambiar de nuevo. Pensamos que tal vez la poción comenzaba a desaparecer, así que tomamos un poco más..."

"Merlín." murmuró Rose, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"Pero eso pareció empeorar las cosas." continuó Lily, con lágrimas en la cara. "Hugo comenzó a sentirse realmente enfermo. No podíamos ir a casa, sabía que nos meteríamos en problemas por salir de fiesta..."

"¡Ir de discotecas es la menor de tus preocupaciones!" Enfureció Rose. "¡Robar! Mentir a nuestros padres! ¡Beber cuando son menores de edad! ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?"

"¡No estábamos pensando, obviamente!" Gritó Lily, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "No sabíamos qué más hacer, así que aparecimos aquí..."

"¡Aparición ilegal también!" Chilló Rose, con los ojos saltones. "¡El Ministerio tendrá sus varitas por esto si se enteran!"

"¡Exactamente!" Gritó Lily. "¡Por eso vinimos aquí! Necesitamos tu ayuda. Por favor…"

Hugo agarró la cuenca y comenzó a vomitar violentamente justo en ese momento. Lily se echó a llorar. Pippa, Rose, Scorpius y Albus intercambiaron miradas oscuras entre sí.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Albus. Rose suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo que estemos equipados para lidiar con esto." admitió. "Tendremos que llevarlos a San Mungo."

"¡No!" Gritó Lily desesperadamente. Levantó la vista hacia su hermano, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. "Por favor, Albus, necesitas ayudarnos. No quiero perder mi varita."

Albus miró hacia Scorpius. "¿Qué piensas? Eres nuestro experto en pociones."

Scorpius dudó un momento, luego dijo tentativamente: "Podría arreglar esto. Pero no hay garantía de que funcione."

"Bueno, no puedes empeorar las cosas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Albus medio bromeando, medio inquisitivo. Hugo volvió a lanzar y su vómito golpeó el fondo de la cubeta. Lily frotó su espalda con cautela, sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto. Después de unos momentos de contemplación, una mirada pétrea de determinación se fijó en el rostro de Scorpius.

"Pippa, necesitaremos sacar a todos del piso; se acabó la fiesta." comenzó con severidad. "Rose, toma mi caldero de mi habitación, enciende la estufa y ponla a una temperatura de ciento ochenta grados centígrados exactamente . Albus, asegúrate de que nadie más entre aquí mientras sacamos a todos los demás de aquí."

"Lo tengo." asintió Albus. Mientras todos comenzaban a completar sus tareas, Albus estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación asegurándose de que nadie más entrara o saliera de la habitación. Sacudió la cabeza hacia su hermana y su primo con incredulidad: "Ustedes dos se están volviendo tan malos como James. ¿Roban poción multijugos para ir de discoteca? Cristo, tienes suerte de que no te haya crecido una segunda cabeza."

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡No finjas que nunca rompiste las reglas! ¡No fui yo quien saltó del Expreso de Hogwarts en mi cuarto año!"

"¡Eso fue diferente!" Argumentó. "Estaba tratando de salvar la vida de alguien, no ir a la discoteca y emborracharme por diversión. Además, todo lo que hice por diversión que implicaba romper las reglas, siempre me aseguré de no ser atrapado."

Lily resopló. "Es por eso que eres un Slytherin."

"Exactamente." coincidió Albus. "Siempre soy cuidadoso y considerado en mis acciones. ¿No es por eso que viniste aquí en primer lugar? Confías en que sea discreto sobre esto."

Lily se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada. La música de la fiesta se cortó y pudieron escuchar la voz apagada de Pippa mientras ella sacaba del piso a los disgustados asistentes a la fiesta. El único otro sonido que interrumpió el silencio de la habitación fue Hugo ocasionalmente quejándose en su cubeta y gimiendo. Lily se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y evitó la mirada de su hermano. Albus suspiró. Sentado a su lado en la cama, él la rodeó con el brazo.

"Vas a estar bien." le aseguró. Lily olisqueó ruidosamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Murmuró ella.

"Porque confío en Scorp." dijo Albus. "Él sabe lo que está haciendo. Si él no puede arreglarlo, nadie puede."

Esta declaración hizo poco para tranquilizar a su hermana. En todo caso, las cosas empeoraron cuando ella gimió y enterró su cabeza en su hombro, lágrimas frescas corrían por su rostro. El estómago de Hugo se revolvió horriblemente y gimió. Albus suspiró y frotó el hombro de su hermana. Él odiaba las fiestas en casa.

* * *

Cuando el último de los invitados se fue y la costa estaba despejada, Lily y Hugo fueron conducidos a la cocina. Albus guió a su hermana y primo hacia la mesa.

"Tomen asiento." le indicó. "Y no toquen nada."

"No somos bebés, Albus." respondió ella, dejándose caer en una silla y cruzando los brazos. Albus resopló.

"Podría haberme engañado." se burló. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

Scorpius estaba inclinado sobre un caldero en la estufa, su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y su rostro brillando con la transpiración. Agitó furiosamente el contenido del caldero mientras Pippa estaba parada en el mostrador de la cocina cortando y triturando ingredientes según las instrucciones de Scorpius.

"Pásame la compota guisada." pidió sin levantar la vista del caldero. Pippa colocó la viscosa planta verde en su mano extendida y la roció sobre la poción. A medida que el nuevo ingrediente comenzó a mezclarse a través de la mezcla misteriosa, cambió de un tono de azul índigo a un verde turbio. Él asintió con aprobación y preguntó: "Albus, ¿puedes seguir revolviendo esto por mí? En el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, mantén la velocidad."

Albus intercambió lugares con Scorpius, quien abrió su bolsa de pociones en la mesa de la cocina y sacó una pequeña piedra marrón. Se lo tendió a Hugo.

"Espero que esto evite que la poción multijugos continúe reaccionando al cabello metamorfomago." explicó. "Aquí, intenta tragarlo, solo tengo uno."

"¿Cómo es que él tiene medicina y yo no?" Preguntó Lily irritada.

"Porque sus síntomas son peores que los tuyos." explicó Scorpius simplemente. Hugo luchó por tragarse el bezoar; Parecía que iba a volver a vomitar, pero logró tragar. Después de unos momentos, el tinte verdoso en su piel disminuyó y su cabello siempre cambiante se ralentizó y finalmente se detuvo, permaneciendo de color marrón claro. Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tocó la cadera de Albus.

"Cambiaré de lugar contigo de nuevo." dijo suavemente, pasando a su lado y pasando su mano inconscientemente por la parte inferior de la espalda de Albus. Lily observó esta interacción de cerca, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Albus.

"Tu camisa está al revés, Albus." señaló con interés. "¿Nuestra uh... llegada inesperada interrumpió algo?"

Albus miró a Scorpius que se sonrojó furiosamente, lo que Lily notó de inmediato. Una repentina sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero rápidamente la reprimió. Albus la fulminó con la mirada.

"No importa lo que estaba haciendo." se quejó. "Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte ahora mismo."

Lily sonrió pero permaneció en silencio. Hugo gimió y golpeó su frente contra la mesa de la cocina.

"Me siento como una mierda." murmuró.

"Bueno, no tienes a nadie a quien culpar excepto a ti mismo, Hugo." reprendió Rose, entrando en la cocina. Todavía parecía enojada con su hermano, pero se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo susurrando: "Vas a estar bien. Nos encargaremos de ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hugo asintió en silencio, apoyándose en su hermana. Rose miró hacia Scorpius, "¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que el antídoto esté listo?"

"Otro par de horas." respondió.

"Bueno, si no hay nada más que podamos hacer hasta entonces..." dijo Pippa alegremente. "¿Vamos a ver una película para ayudar a pasar el tiempo?"

Pippa, Rose, Lily y Hugo se arrastraron fuera de la cocina y fuera de la vista, dejando a Albus y Scorpius solos.

"Puedes ir a ver la película si quieres." ofreció Scorpius. "No hay nada más que hacer aquí, excepto asegurarse de que la poción no se sobrecaliente."

"Prefiero hacerte compañía." dijo Albus, besándolo en la mejilla. Scorpius sonrió.

"Por mucho que quisiera que lo hicieras, no puedes distraerme como lo hiciste con el desayuno de esta mañana." advirtió. "No queremos empeorarlos."

"Prometo que me portaré bien." le aseguró Albus, sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

"¡No veremos Alien otra vez, Pippa!" Gritó Rose desde la sala de estar.

"Vamos, no lo han visto antes." se quejó. Scorpius y Albus se rieron, felices de dejar a los demás para luchar entre ellos.

* * *

Dos horas después, volvieron a reunirse en la cocina cuando Scorpius los llamó declarando que el antídoto estaba listo. Como no había garantía de que la poción funcionara, todos acordaron que, independientemente de las consecuencias, Lily y Hugo irían a San Mungo si el antídoto fallaba.

Scorpius llenó dos tazas con un líquido negro que parecía más alquitrán que cualquier otra cosa, entregándole una a Lily y la otra a Hugo. Lily arrugó la cara ante el contenido de su taza.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella sonando disgustada.

"Es ... una mezcla de algunas cosas diferentes." respondió evasivamente. "Bebe, necesita ser consumido a la temperatura correcta."

Lily dudó, pero como no tenía otra opción, se pellizcó la nariz y comenzó a beber la poción espesa, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía. Hugo hizo lo mismo, con los ojos cerrados mientras se tragaba el brebaje misterioso.

"Tienen que beberlo todo." instruyó Scorpius. "Sigan adelante…"

Lily y Hugo golpearon sus tazas vacías sobre la mesa de la cocina y esperaron. Todos contuvieron la respiración. No pasó nada por un momento, entonces ...

"¡Mierda!" Con una mueca de dolor, Lily se dobló de dolor. Hugo gimió y sostuvo su estómago.

"¡Mierda! Scorpius, ¿qué hiciste?" Gritó Rose en pánico. Los adolescentes parecían sentir mucho dolor.

"¡Solo espera un minuto!" Gritó. "Reloj..."

Observaron con morbosa fascinación cómo el cabello, la piel y los ojos de los adolescentes comenzaron a cambiar; el cabello castaño claro en la cabeza de Hugo retrocedió y se oscureció para coincidir con la otra mitad de su cabeza. Los rizos negros de Lily se volvieron castaños y cuando abrió los ojos, ambos volvieron a ser marrones. A medida que los adolescentes volvieron a su estado normal, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo. Scorpius agarró dos cubetas y las empujó a las manos de Hugo y Lily.

"Van a necesitar esto." hizo una mueca. Hugo lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con- ¡argh!" La pregunta de Hugo se interrumpió cuando él y Lily procedieron a proyectar vómito en las cubetas.

"Asqueroso." murmuró Pippa, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

"Necesitan expulsar la poción multijugos de sus cuerpos por completo para curarse." explicó Scorpius.

"Maldita sea." respiró Rose. "¿Qué demonios les diste?"

"Una poción de mi propia creación." dijo con orgullo. "No lo había logrado antes, pero la teoría era sólida. La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que los efectos combinados de múltiples drogas simultáneamente son a menudo mayores que los efectos de esas mismas drogas tomadas por separado. Entonces, combiné los ingredientes compuestos típicos que normalmente encontrarías en los antídotos para..."

La explicación de Scorpius se ahogó cuando Lily volvió a vomitar y otra corriente de vomitos golpeó el fondo de las cubetas. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a empacar su bolsa de pociones.

"No importa." murmuró. "Puedo explicarlo más tarde..."

Scorpius estaba eufórico pero exhausto de administrar con éxito su antídoto y se fue a la cama sin limpiar, seguido de cerca por Pippa y Rose, quienes prometieron seguir regañando a los adolescentes a la mañana siguiente. Albus transfiguró un par de camas de campamento para Lily y Hugo en la sala de estar. Hugo se derrumbó en un montón sobre su cama sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse las mantas y rápidamente se durmió. Lily, por otro lado, estaba completamente despierta y ansiosa por hablar sola con su hermano.

"Entonces." preguntó a la ligera, sacudiendo la almohada y deslizándose debajo de las sábanas de la cama. "Tú y Scorpius, ¿eh?"

Albus suspiró y se frotó la cara cansado. "¿Qué hay de nosotros?"

"Nada." se encogió de hombros. "No me molesta. ¿Lo saben mamá y papá?"

Albus dudó antes de admitir: "Papá sí."

Lily arqueó las cejas sorprendida: "Bueno, será mejor que le digas a mamá antes de que se entere sola. Se enojará si no eres tú quien se lo dice."

"Lo sé." gimió. "Simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella todavía."

"¿Vienes a casa el día de Navidad?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, voy a ir a cenar." confirmó. Lily sonrió.

"¿También viene Scorpius?" Preguntó ella, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

"Ese es el plan, sí." asintió. Lily asintió con aprobación.

"Bueno. Me gusta Scorpius." dijo alegremente, levantando la colcha debajo de su barbilla. "Sin embargo, es molesto..."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

"Que tu novio sea más sexy que el mío." hizo un mohín. Ella movió su varita y las luces de la sala se apagaron. "'Buenas noches, Albus."

"Espera." farfulló. "¿Q-qué quieres decir con que tienes novio? ¡No eres lo suficientemente mayor! Quien-"

"Buenas noches, Albus." repitió con más firmeza. Albus gimió y salió de la sala. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con ella. Cuando se metió en la cama, Scorpius ya estaba profundamente dormido y roncaba ruidosamente. La luz de un nuevo día ya estaba amaneciendo, pero Albus no tardó mucho en caer en un sueño profundo y sin sueños. En los momentos previos a que el sueño lo llevara, decidió no volver a asistir o organizar otra fiesta en casa.


	11. Pepper Imps

Los días posteriores a la fiesta fueron misericordiosamente libres de drama. Albus y Scorpius, después de haber dedicado las primeras dos semanas de vacaciones a explorar la ciudad, ahora pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo entre las sábanas. Esto le quedaba bien a Albus; Edimburgo tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero nada comparado con las delicias del hombre debajo de él ahora.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo?" Preguntó. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Albus que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

"Estaré bien." le aseguró Scorpius. "Prefiero decirle a papá por mi cuenta, espero que no te importe."

"En absoluto." dijo Albus. "Aprovecharé al máximo tu ausencia para ir a comprar tu regalo esta tarde."

Scorpius suspiró. "Es una pena. Prefiero pasar el día en la cama contigo."

"Igual." coincidió Albus, acurrucándose más cerca de su novio. Realmente fue desafortunado que no pudieran pasar el día en la cama, pero era Nochebuena y ambos chicos tenían compromisos previos que debían atender. De mala gana se vistieron y dejaron el piso juntos antes de despedirse para hacer sus tareas del día.

Albus ya sabía qué comprarle a Scorpius, por lo que se apresuró al mercado navideño para hacer su compra antes de regresar directamente al departamento y dejar de seguir sufriendo del frío, regresando justo a tiempo para atrapar a Rose y Pippa preparándose para irse.

"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?" Preguntó, quitándose el abrigo y tirándolo en el sofá.

"Nos quedaremos en casa de mamá por un par de días." dijo Rose, tirando de su bolso sobre su hombro. "Ella me convenció de tomarme un par de días de descanso de estudiar y disfrutar de las festividades. Entonces, ustedes, muchachos, tendrán que cuidar del lugar hasta que regresemos. Intenta no romper nada."

Albus miró la bolsa grande en su hombro. "¿Hay realmente algo de ropa en esa bolsa o es principalmente tu trabajo de curso?"

Rose acechó a su lado sin responder. Albus sonrió, su irritable silencio confirmó que él estaba en lo correcto. Pippa lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Ustedes muchachos portensen bien." bromeó ella. "Y sé lo que estás pensando..."

"Estoy seguro de que sí." suspiró.

"A Scorpius le encantará tu regalo, es muy dulce." continuó. "Aunque sugiero que ya que tienes el reinado libre de la cocina, podría ser bueno cocinar algo para su cena esta noche en lugar de pedir pizza de nuevo, ¿hmm?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo la pizza?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Pensó que pedir una comida para llevar era una buena idea. Pippa le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

"Nada en absoluto. Pero, ya sabes..." ella se encogió de hombros. "Es su primera Navidad juntos como pareja. Puede ser bueno hacer algo para él en su lugar. Sería una agradable sorpresa para él volver a casa."

"Supongo que tienes razón." cedió. "Solo que no soy tan bueno cocinando..."

"Estoy seguro de que estarás bien." le aseguró Pippa arrojando su bolso sobre su hombro y agitándolo. "Que tengas una gran Navidad, Albus."

"Sí, tú también." respondió sinceramente. "Nos vemos en un par de días."

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró de golpe, Albus sonrió. Todo el piso para ellos solos en Navidad.

Perfecto, pensó triunfante.

Tomando el consejo de Pippa, Albus hizo un rápido viaje al supermercado para conseguir suministros para la cena. Leyó cuidadosamente las instrucciones en el libro de recetas para hacer la comida navideña perfecta: pavo asado con todos los adornos. Albus miró la imagen en el libro con creciente incertidumbre. La cocina requería un talento similar al que se necesitaba en pociones, y desafortunadamente las pociones habían sido la peor asignatura de Albus en la escuela. Aún así, si los muggles pudieran manejarlo, no podría ser tan difícil...

* * *

Después de varias horas, Albus dio un paso atrás y miró su creación. Cocino demasiado el pavo, cocino las verduras y de alguna manera hasta la salsa quedó demasiada líquida y grumosa, todo era un desastre absoluto. Hizo una mueca y sacó su varita, intentando transfigurarla lo suficiente como para al menos mejorar su apariencia. Tomó un pequeño bocado de la comida para probarla y suspiró, bueno, al menos sabía mejor de lo que parecía. Ligeramente. Tal vez debería pedir una pizza...

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

"¿Eres tú, Scorp?" Llamó, siguiendo los pasos hacia la sala de estar. "He intentado cocinar la cena, pero podríamos mejor simplemente ordenar..." Albus hizo una pausa cuando vio a Scorpius, se veía furioso. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Albus, caminando hacia él. Scorpius se quitó la bufanda y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, con la cara arrugada y fea.

"Todo." se atragantó, con la voz quebrada. "Todo está jodido. Yo…"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. En cambio, enterró su rostro en sus manos y se echó a llorar. La burbuja de felicidad y emoción en el pecho de Albus estalló. Se apresuró y abrazó a Scorpius, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó, sollozando en su hombro.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Preguntó Albus, aunque podía hacer una suposición educada.

"Fui a hablar con papá." gruñó, su voz temblando un poco. "Solo que la abuela y el abuelo estaban allí también. No sabía que iban a estar allí, pero..." se encogió de hombros. "Ellos van a enterarse sobre nosotros de una forma u otra manera, así que pensé por qué no matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, quiero decir, no pensé que estarían encantados, pero cuando les conté sobre nosotros..."

La voz de Scorpius se apagó. Albus suspiró y guió a Scorpius hacia el sofá. Sentándose, Scorpius apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Albus, abrazándose con fuerza. Albus acarició el sedoso cabello rubio de Scorpius, tranquilizándolo.

"¿Quieres decirme lo que dijeron?" Preguntó deliberadamente.

"En realidad no." respondió Scorpius con voz ronca. "Es seguro decir que soy una decepción mayor para la familia que la hermana de la abuela, Andrómeda."

Albus se burló. "¿Por qué, porque estás enamorado de un hombre?"

"No estoy seguro de qué les molesta más si soy honesto." dijo Scorpius. "Que dije que estaba saliendo con un chico, o que estaba saliendo contigo."

"Te refieres a un Potter." dijo Albus. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. Albus apretó su mano en un puño apretado, clavando las uñas en la carne suave de su palma, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control pero fallando miserablemente.

"¿Qué dijo tu papá?" Preguntó con rigidez.

"No dijo mucho." dijo Scorpius. "Por qué el abuelo estaba hablando lo suficiente por los tres. El abuelo me apuntó con su varita..."

"¿Él hizo qué?" Espetó Albus con incredulidad.

"Me apuntó con su varita." repitió Scorpius. "Me dijo que debía estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo; que me habías dado a beber Amortentia o usado la maldición Imperius, esa fue la única explicación lógica de mi comportamiento. 'Un Malfoy no tiene esa inclinación', dijo; nunca podría serlo."

"Bueno, eso es una mierda." se quejó Albus. "¿Qué hizo tu papá?"

"Apuntó con su varita al abuelo y comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro. La abuela comenzó a llorar. Yo terminé huyendo de allí." dijo Scorpius. "No pensé que resultaría tan malo. No entiendo por qué están tan enojados conmigo."

Albus le dolió ver a Scorpius así, que se sintiera tan pequeño y sin valor. Otra llamarada de ira se alzó dentro de él; quería lastimar a los Malfoy por lastimar a Scorpius. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. En cambio, hizo lo único que pudo. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Scorpius en la sien.

"Hiciste lo correcto al salir de allí." le aseguró Albus. "Lo siento mucho, Scorp. Debería haber ido contigo."

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. "No habría hecho una diferencia, todo se habría ido a la mierda de cualquier manera."

"Lo sé." se lamentó Albus. "Solo desearía estar allí para ti."

Scorpius se volvió y miró a Albus. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, el cabello mojado por las lágrimas. Pero él le sonrió cálidamente y dijo: "Estás aquí para mí ahora."

Albus pasó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Scorpius. "Siempre estaré allí para ti, Scorp. Siempre estaré allí para recogerte cuando caigas."

Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó suavemente sus labios, tratando de transmitir en el beso todo lo que Scorpius significaba para él, esperando que Scorpius supiera que todavía había alguien que lo aceptaba y lo amaba por todo lo que era sin juzgarlo. Entonces, un sentimiento feroz y poderoso de amor protector se hinchó dentro de Albus.

Al carajo con los Malfoy, pensó salvajemente. Al diablo con el mundo y con cualquiera que intente separarlos. Siempre habían sido Scorpius y Albus contra el resto del mundo. Durante toda la escuela, contra sus familias, contra otros estudiantes y Mortífagos y locos. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro, podrían hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan; reescribir el tiempo, si realmente quisieran.

Scorpius y Albus, pensó. Por siempre .

Tomó un tiempo calmar a Scorpius lo suficiente como para sugerir que se sentaran y pudieran cenar. Aunque Scorpius dijo que disfrutaba su comida, no comió mucho. Albus sospechaba que eso tenía más que ver con cómo se sentía que con la calidad de su cocina, aunque no podía negar que prefería la cocina de Scorpius a la suya cualquier día. El humor de Scorpius volvió a bajar cuando la lechuza de su padre apareció en la ventana de la sala con una carta para él. Intentó ignorarlo, pero el pájaro fue entrenado para ser persistente, y solo se fue cuando Scorpius aceptó a regañadientes la carta antes de tirarla a la mesa de café sin molestarse en leerla.

No había mucho más que Albus se le ocurriera decir para animarlo, pero se esforzó por levantar el ánimo de su novio lo mejor que pudo; tomó la colcha del dormitorio y puso a Scorpius cómodo en el sofá, le preparó un chocolate caliente (con malvaviscos, por supuesto) y se acurrucó contra él. El estado de ánimo de Scorpius se levantó un poco cuando Albus puso su película favorita, Ghostbusters . Siempre se le hacía gracioso lo inexactas que eran sus representaciones de fantasmas.

"Quiero decir, Slimer es obviamente un poltergeist, no un fantasma." señaló con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Muggles tontos..."

A medida que se acercaba la medianoche, Scorpius se parecía más a su ser habitual de nuevo, quizás un poco tranquilo, pero más relajado que cuando había vuelto a casa. A medida que avanzaban los créditos de la película, Scorpius besó a Albus en la mejilla.

"Gracias por cuidarme esta noche." dijo en voz baja. Albus le apretó el hombro.

"No hay problema." sonrió. Miró su reloj y señaló: "Ya casi es Navidad."

Scorpius aplaudió con entusiasmo, "¡Genial! ¿Estás listo para intercambiar regalos entonces?"

"Bueno, todavía faltan otros cinco minutos para que sea oficialmente Navidad." bromeó. Scorpius gimió.

"¡No puedo esperar tanto!" Gritó. "Cierra los ojos mientras tomo tu regalo. Todavía está en el bolsillo de mi abrigo."

Albus sonrió y obedeció, con las manos extendidas y esperando. Era una pequeña tradición que Scorpius había tenido con su madre, que cada uno abriera pequeños obsequios el uno del otro a la medianoche, una tradición que Albus y Scorpius continuaron después de que su madre falleció. Después de un momento sintió que algo pequeño y suave se colocaba en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

"Guantes." sonrió, volteando los guantes de lana verdes en sus manos. "Justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias Scorp."

"De nada." onrió. "Entonces... ¿me conseguiste algo?"

"Tal vez..." bromeó, poniéndose de pie. Rebuscó debajo del árbol en busca del pequeño paquete, Scorpius se inclinó sobre su hombro saltando en el lugar con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

"¡Lo descubrirás en un segundo!" Se rió Albus, sosteniendo el regalo a la espalda. "Eres un niño grande."

"¡Y eres un bromista!" Se rió Scorpius, tratando de arrebatar el regalo de la mano de Albus, pero lo mantuvo fuera del alcance. Después de unos momentos de lucha juguetona, Albus cedió y le tendió el regalo que estaba escondido dentro de una bolsa de papel. Scorpius tomó la bolsa ofrecida con entusiasmo y miró dentro. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Pepper Imps?" Preguntó. Miró a Albus con una expresión confusa. "¿Ese es mi regalo?"

Albus dio un paso incómodo de un pie al otro. Obviamente, el momento no fue tan significativo como había planeado originalmente.

"La primera vez que nos encontramos fue en el Expreso de Hogwarts." le recordó. "Compartiste tus Pepper Imps conmigo. Fue lo primero que compartimos juntos."

Una mirada de amanecer y sorpresa se extendió por la cara de Scorpius. "Oh sí, así fue. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes."

"Recuerdo muchas cosas." Albus continuó dando un paso tentativo hacia él. "Recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo ese día, miedo de que me pusieran en Slytherin..." Scorpius sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. "Miedo de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de mi padre. Miedo de estar solo. Miedo de... de todo, la verdad."

Extendió la mano y colocó un cabello rubio suelto detrás de la oreja de Scorpius, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por su cuello. Scorpius se estremeció y miró fijamente a Albus mientras continuaba: "Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi: un niño pequeño y rubio sentado solo en su compartimiento, luciendo tan nervioso e inseguro como me sentía. Luego te volviste hacia mí y sonreíste, e incluso eso me hizo sentir un poco más valiente."

Albus colocó cuidadosamente su mano libre sobre la cadera de Scorpius, acercándolo. "Recuerdo que me preguntaste si querías compartir tus dulces conmigo, por que 'los dulces, siempre te ayudan a hacer amigos'. " cantó y Scorpius se rió. sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron al recordarlo. Albus continuó: "Y recuerdo que cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Slytherin, aplaudiste con fuerza y fuiste la primera persona en abrazarme y hacerme sentir bienvenido en Hogwarts. Fuiste la única persona que hizo de ese lugar un hogar para mí."

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con lágrimas. Parpadeó y una goteó por su mejilla y Albus la apartó cuidadosamente con el pulgar.

"Hemos sido mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo, Scorp." dijo en voz baja. "Hemos tenido muchas primicias juntas: primeros amigos, primeras peleas, un primer beso..."

Se inclinaron más cerca el uno del otro, frotando los labios, luego Scorpius deslizó su lengua en la boca de Albus, acercándolo. Scorpius dejó caer la bolsa de Pepper Imps en el suelo y ahuecó las mejillas de Albus, devolviéndole el beso como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Después de un momento, rompió el beso y susurró: "Creo que estoy listo para otra primera noche juntos."

Una sacudida de nerviosismo y lujuria atravesó a Albus ante esas palabras. Él asintió en silencio y Scorpius le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia la habitación. Se desnudaron rápidamente hasta quedar desnudos y excitados, los cuerpos presionados al ras uno contra el otro. Un ligero pánico comenzó a surgir dentro de Albus entonces; ¿Cómo iban a hacer esto?

Scorpius tomó el control y tiró suavemente de Albus hacia la cama. Se recostó y dobló las rodillas, guiando a Albus para que se sentara entre sus piernas. El corazón de Albus se aceleró; Habían hablado de hacer esto suficientes veces (por supuesto, Scorpius había hecho la investigación sobre cómo hacerlo exactamente), pero todavía sentía que se estaba sumergiendo de cabeza en un territorio previamente inexplorado. Scorpius tomó la mano de Albus entre las suyas y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

"No te pongas nervioso." dijo en voz baja. "Yo no lo estoy, no contigo."

Albus respiró hondo y asintió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Scorpius besó sus dedos, entrecerrados y oscurecidos por la necesidad. Metió los dedos de Albus en su boca, giró su lengua alrededor de ellos hasta que estuvieron resbaladizos y húmedos, luego guió la mano de Albus hacia su trasero, extendiendo sus piernas más en invitación. El cuerpo de Albus latía con excitación y anticipación. Estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, preocupado de lastimar a Scorpius. Pero Scorpius parecía completamente tranquilo, confiando completamente en que Albus no lo lastimaría, le dio el coraje para continuar. Trazó cuidadosamente su dedo mojado alrededor del borde del agujero de Scorpius, sintiendo una sacudida de placer que lo atravesó cuando Scorpius jadeó incluso ante este ligero contacto. Prestó mucha atención a cada respiración irregular.

"Eres un bromista." dijo Scorpius, riendo sin aliento. Miró a Albus a la cara: "Si duele, te lo haré saber. Confío en ti."

Albus tragó saliva y asintió vigorosamente. Scorpius siempre había sido el más valiente de los dos: el primero en hablar con Albus y hacer amistad con él, el primero en besarlo, el primero en hacer esto...

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento cuando Albus finalmente deslizó su dedo índice, lenta y deliberadamente, dentro de Scorpius. Scorpius jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada mientras Albus retiraba cuidadosamente su dedo con un golpe suave.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó con incertidumbre. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

"Se siente bien." respiró, su voz un poco tensa. Albus comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de Scorpius en un ritmo lento pero constante y pronto Scorpius se movía con él, empujándose sobre el dedo de Albus, animándolo a presionar más profundo. Finalmente, Scorpius se relajó lo suficiente como para que Albus incluyera un segundo dedo, luego un tercero.

Pronto Scorpius estaba gimiendo más fuerte con frecuencia creciente, tocando su palpitante polla mientras Albus continuaba moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo en un ritmo constante, moviéndose lentamente y con cuidado. Disfrutaba la forma en que el cuerpo de Scorpius se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos, le encantaba la forma en que sus muslos se tensaban y su espalda se arqueaba fuera de la cama, jadeando por el intenso placer que Albus le estaba dando. Tuvo que apretar su propia polla con fuerza para evitar venir ante la simple vista de él, retorciéndose y gimiendo debajo de él. Cuando Scorpius se acercó al orgasmo, empujó suavemente a Albus y se quitó los dedos con cuidado. Su pulso se aceleró nuevamente; Era casi la hora. Se inclinó hacia adelante, bajándose entre las piernas de Scorpius, pero Scorpius rápidamente lo giró sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Albus, luciendo nervioso pero determinado.

"¿Quieres hacerlo de esta manera?" Preguntó sorprendido. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero ser el que te haga venir." respondió, su voz baja y grave.

"Mierda." gruñó Albus, sintiéndose mareado por la excitación ahora. Amaba a este Scorpius seguro y asertivo. Albus agarró las caderas delgadas de Scorpius para estabilizarlo mientras Scorpius alineaba la polla de Albus con su entrada. Cuando su cabeza presionó contra la brecha de Scorpius, el corazón de Albus comenzó a latir tan fuerte en su pecho que le dolió. Su lujuria y miedo picaron: realmente quería esto, pero tampoco quería lastimar a Scorpius. Joder, ¿y si lo lastimaba?

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó, su voz temblando un poco. Scorpius hizo una pausa y se inclinó para besarlo, frotando suavemente sus labios.

"Estoy seguro." susurró. "Tomémonos nuestro tiempo."

Albus asintió, ahuecó las mejillas de Scorpius y lo besó con más fuerza. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que siempre lo hacía sentir un poco más valiente? Lenta y cuidadosamente, Scorpius se bajó sobre la polla de Albus. Cuando la cabeza de la polla de Albus pasó por el apretado anillo de músculos, su aliento salió en breves y agudos estallidos por la pura intensidad de sentir el calor aterciopelado del cuerpo de Scorpius que lo rodeaba. Joder, se sintió increíble.

Los muslos de Scorpius temblaban, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, una mirada de dolor mezclado, placer y concentración cubrían su rostro. Albus tomó la mano de Scorpius y besó su palma. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron, piscinas de plata, medio tapadas por la excitación.

"¿Demasiado?" Susurró Albus. Respirando superficialmente, incapaz de hablar, Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. Tomándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, se recostó contra Albus y lo hundió más en su cuerpo. Scorpius gimió y sus párpados se cerraron, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras se tomaba otro momento para adaptarse a la intensidad de la sensación. Lentamente, comenzó a subir y bajar, la longitud de Albus deslizándose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo en largos trazos. Albus gimió cuando un profundo y agradable dolor de placer se extendió desde su ingle, hasta su espalda y sobre su pecho, recuperando el aliento. Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos y aceleró el ritmo, avanzando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia adelante sobre la polla de Albus creando una deliciosa fricción. Ganando confianza ahora.

Albus continuó empujando sus caderas hacia arriba acompañando los movimientos de su novio, logrando sacar jadeos cortos y agudos de Scorpius. Levantó la vista y se maravilló ante la vista que tenía delante; La cabeza de Scorpius se echó hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca floja, totalmente perdido en las sensaciones abrumadoras, su interior apretando tan fuerte alrededor de la polla de Albus que lo dejó sin aliento. El cuerpo de Scorpius estaba resbaladizo por el sudor mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad, cada vez más cerca del clímax. Los ojos de Albus recorrieron el hermoso cuerpo de Scorpius, tenso por la tensión y se fijó en su erección, dolorosamente duro y moviéndose arriba y abajo a tiempo con los movimientos cada vez más esporádicos de Scorpius. Albus liberó una mano de la de Scorpius y tomó la polla en la mano y comenzó a bombearla de un lado a otro al mismo ritmo que sus propias caderas.

"Oh Dios." Scorpius gritó en un grito estrangulado. Su espalda se arqueó y gimió, derramándose sobre la mano y el estómago de Albus. Albus siguió bombeando y empujando a Scorpius a través de la oleada de su orgasmo, comprometiéndose a recordar cada hermoso gemido que caía de sus labios, la mirada en su rostro mientras se perdía completamente con el toque de Albus fue suficiente para empujarlo al borde. Jadeó, luego gimió cuando su propio orgasmo se apoderó, grandes olas de placer se apoderaron de él cuando estaba abrumado por la lujuria y el amor por el hombre que estaba sobre él, el único pensamiento tangible resonando en su cabeza, haciendo eco de te amo, te amo, una y otra vez.

Scorpius llegó en una serie de pulsos tensos que sacudían el cuerpo y lo dejaron temblando, solo el firme agarre de Albus de su mano lo mantenía anclado en posición vertical cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Agotado y saciado, cayó hacia adelante en el pecho de Albus, manchado y sudado entre ellos, pero a ninguno de ellos le importó. Albus deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Scorpius y lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que bajó de su propio clímax.

"Dios, te amo." suspiró, su voz amortiguada contra el hombro de su novio. Scorpius besó suavemente el cuello de Albus.

"Yo también te amo." susurró. Albus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo escuchaba decir esas palabras. No creía que alguna vez se cansaría de escucharlo decirle te amo.

Albus rodó a Scorpius sobre su espalda y lo miró y se le cortó la respiración. La expresión de Scorpius estaba llena de deseo y adoración, y le dio al corazón de Albus un dolor agradable. La conexión entre ellos siempre había sido intensa, a veces había sido abrumadora. Pero mirar a Scorpius que yacía debajo de él, desnudo, hermoso, perfecto, golpeó a Albus con clara claridad de que había amado a este hombre durante mucho tiempo. La naturaleza de su relación puede haber evolucionado un poco en las últimas semanas, pero esos sentimientos, esos deseos persistentes habían estado allí durante todo el tiempo que Albus podía recordar.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Scorpius y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos contento cuando Scorpius comenzó a jugar con su cabello negro y salvaje entre sus dedos.

¿Quién podría encontrar fallas en este hombre? pensó Albus. Este hombre amable, divertido, perfecto y hermoso que hizo que Albus se sintiera humillado por su amor. ¿Quién podría querer cambiar la perfección? La mera sugerencia de ello era herejía en sus ojos. Albus se hizo una promesa silenciosa a sí mismo, siempre esforzarse por hacer que Scorpius se sintiera tan amado y cuidado como debería ser.


	12. An Unexpected Visitor

Albus se despertó a la mañana siguiente con suaves besos en los hombros y el cuello. Él sonrió y se quedó medio dormido para presionar sus labios contra los de Scorpius, quitándole el cabello rubio y sedoso de la cara.

"Buenos días." gruñó.

"Feliz Navidad." dijo Scorpius suavemente, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Albus y abrazándolo con fuerza. Albus aspiró el aroma de su cabello y sintió el dolor del amor y el anhelo crecer dentro de él. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente satisfecho en su vida como en este momento. Este único momento, despertarse junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, fue pura perfección. Quería despertarse así todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Bueno, ¿por qué no debería?pensó audazmente. Sí, ¿por qué no hacía esto todos los días? No había nada en Londres que realmente lo detuviera; él ya estaba considerando cambiar de curso, podría ir a Edimburgo para estudiar en su lugar. Y Pippa ya había dicho que Scorpius también lo había pensado... definitivamente era algo de lo que valía la pena hablar. Por supuesto, su madre y su padre estarían decepcionados por la interrupción en sus estudios, pero ni siquiera era como si él fuera particularmente apasionado por la Transfiguración, de todos modos. Albus no estaba preocupado, estaba seguro incluso si sus padres no entendían, lo apoyarían de todos modos. Había pensado mucho sobre lo que realmente quería en la vida. Bueno, aquí estaba, aquí estaba, en sus brazos. Si era completamente honesto, a Albus no le importaba mucho dónde terminaba, siempre y cuando Scorpius estuviera a su lado.

Tal vez no en el Polo Norte, pensó con tristeza, recordando lo pobres que eran sus habilidades para patinar sobre hielo. Aun así, Scorpius siempre estaría allí para atraparlo si caía.

El pensamiento agradable y la pura posibilidad de ello se apoderó de su cerebro. Definitivamente hablaría con Scorpius sobre esto, vería sus pensamientos al respecto. Pero en este momento, estaba perfectamente contento de quedarse exactamente donde estaba, en su acogedora cama con Scorpius envuelto en sus brazos, mirando la nieve caer fuera de la ventana de la habitación.

"Quedémonos aquí todo el día." sugirió juguetonamente.

"Mmm, suena bien." murmuró Scorpius. Albus pudo sentirlo sonreír contra su piel, luego escuchó su estómago rugir. "Está bien, tal vez debamos tomar un desayuno, luego volver a la cama."

Albus se rió y le dio otro beso a Scorpius antes de salir de la cama. Scorpius apoyó la cabeza sobre un codo y observó a Albus pavonearse desnudo con expresión cariñosa por la habitación.

"¿Vas a pasear por el piso así?" Preguntó a la ligera. Albus le dirigió una sonrisa malvada.

"Tal vez." bromeó. "Bueno, lo haría si tu piso no fuera tan frío. Es como estar de vuelta en las mazmorras de Slytherin."

Levantó la camisa de Scorpius del suelo y la deslizó sobre su delgado cuerpo, inspeccionándose en el espejo. Las mangas y la cola eran demasiado largas para él, pero lo suficientemente cortas como para mostrar sus piernas bronceadas. Trató de aplanar su cabello que sobresalía en todas las direcciones, pero con poco efecto. Los ojos de Scorpius y él se encontraron a través del espejo y él sonrió.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó, haciendo una pose.

"Caliente." sonrió Scorpius. "La apariencia recién follada te queda bien."

"Eso es un alivio. Creo que luciré la apariencia recién follada de forma permanente ahora que estoy contigo." bromeó.

"Eso se puede arreglar." respondió Scorpius sedosamente, acariciando el espacio vacío a su lado. "Si vuelves a la cama. ¿Puedes quedarte esa camisa, por favor?"

"Lo haré en un minuto." prometió, saliendo de la puerta del dormitorio. "Después de preparar nuestro desayuno."

"¡Me malcrias!" Scorpius gritó.

"Me gusta mimarte." gritó sobre su hombro, pavoneándose hacia la cocina. Tarareando para sí mismo, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y examinó lo que se ofrecía. Todavía quedaba algo de pavo de la cena de la noche anterior, pero quería hacer un esfuerzo esta mañana. Había algunos huevos y leche, siempre podía hacer tostadas francesas con tocino...

Hubo un fuerte estallido que indicaba que alguien aparecía directamente en la cocina. Albus levantó la vista, esperando ver a Pippa o Rose frente a él. En cambio, gritó y saltó hacia atrás asustado, golpeando la parte inferior de su espalda contra la encimera de la cocina mientras nada menos que Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a él, con expresión pétrea.

"Buenos días, Albus." lo saludó cortésmente. Sus ojos grises miraron las piernas desnudas de Albus y volvieron a su rostro. "Feliz Navidad."

Albus abrió la puerta del refrigerador para proteger la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, dolorosamente consciente de que no se había molestado en ponerse un par de boxers antes de entrar a la cocina.

"S-señor Malfoy." tartamudeó Albus. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Draco arqueó una ceja. "Estoy aquí para ver a mi hijo, por supuesto. Anoche envié una lechuza diciéndole que esperara mi llegada. ¿Debo suponer que él no recibió ese mensaje?"

"Ahh, no, tristemente no." Albus se rió nerviosamente. Se produjo un silencio largo e incómodo cuando ambos hombres evitaron la mirada del otro. Albus estaba luchando contra cada fibra de su ser para dar la vuelta y correr, pero la misma feroz protección que sintió anoche volvió a surgir en él. Con dificultad, se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos.

"Scorpius está en la cama en este momento." dijo con rigidez. "No sé si él querrá hablar con usted o no, si soy honesto."

Draco asintió solemnemente: "Te contó lo que sucedió entonces."

"Por supuesto que me lo dijo." respondió con fuerza. "Soy su novio."

Albus no estaba seguro de dónde provenía su falsa sensación de coraje teniendo en cuenta que actualmente no tenía pantalones ni varita. Aún así, se sintió obligado a defender a su novio de más dolor. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el Sr. Malfoy no parecía enojado o disgustado por esas palabras. Él simplemente sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

"Sabía que siempre podía contar contigo para proteger a Scorpius." dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, lo haré." declaró Albus. "Incluso si su propia familia no lo hará."

La sonrisa del Sr. Malfoy cayó y frunció el ceño: "No estoy aquí para pelear con Scorpius. Solo quiero hablar con él sobre lo que sucedió."

Albus vaciló, inseguro de qué hacer. Aun así, no quería que el señor Malfoy lo supiera. Él asintió secamente y dijo: "Bien. Le diré que estás aquí. Pero no hay garantía de que quiera hablar con usted."

El Sr. Malfoy inclinó su cabeza hacia él, "Gracias Albus, lo esperaré aquí."

"Correcto." dijo Albus con firmeza, marchando junto al padre de Scorpius tan rápido como pudo, evitando su mirada.

"¡Scorp!" Siseó apresurándose hacia el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¡Levántate!"

"Mmm...?" Scorpius se dio la vuelta en la cama, todavía enredado en las sábanas y estiró sus largas extremidades como un felino. "¿Está listo el desayuno? Eso fue rápido."

Albus sacudió la cabeza, "Tu papá está aquí."

Scorpius se congeló.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

"Tu papá está aquí." repitió Albus. "El está en la cocina. Quiere hablar contigo."

Scorpius se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirando horrorizado.

"Mierda." siseó. Se quitó las sábanas de la cama y buscó su ropa esparcida por el suelo, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible. Miró a Albus mientras se ponía sus jeans e hizo una mueca. "¿Te vio así?"

Albus gimió y asintió. Dejándose caer en la cama, enterró su rostro en sus manos con creciente horror. "Mierda, lo siento."

Scorpius suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte, Albus. Él es el que apareció sin previo aviso."

Albus alcanzó a Scorpius a través de sus dedos. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo? No tienes que hacer esto solo."

Scorpius le dio a Albus una sonrisa apreciativa. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó con fuerza en la boca antes de enderezarse para tirar de la cremallera de sus jeans.

"Aprecio la oferta, pero probablemente sea mejor hablar con él por mi cuenta." dijo. "Gracias de cualquier forma. Solo saber que me estás esperando aquí hace que esto sea más fácil, pase lo que pase."

"Por supuesto que estoy aquí para ti." dijo Albus en voz baja. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." dijo Scorpius. Lo besó una vez más en los labios por si acaso, se puso una camiseta vieja y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"Buena suerte." gritó Albus tras él. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mente acelerada.

* * *

Scorpius se demoró fuera de la puerta de la cocina, temeroso de lo que le esperaba al otro lado. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió tentada a desaparecer del apartamento, para evitar tener esta confrontación por completo. Pero pensó en Albus esperándolo en la otra habitación y le dio el coraje de abrir la puerta y entrar. Finalmente era hora de ser honesto con su padre, sin importar el resultado.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café en una mano y la edición de esa mañana del Daily Prophet en la otra mano, abierto en la sección de negocios. No levantó la vista de su periódico hasta cuando habló.

"Entonces, finalmente has decidido unirte a mí." bromeó. "Estaba empezando a preguntarme si te habías perdido entre aquí y tu habitación."

Scorpius se hundió en la silla frente a su padre, con los hombros encorvados pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de su padre. Estaba nervioso, por supuesto, pero no era como si tuviera algo de qué avergonzarse.

"Feliz Navidad, padre." dijo Scorpius cortésmente. "No esperaba verte hoy."

Draco levantó la vista de su periódico para encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo.

"Supongo que no viste mi lechuza." Protestó, cerrando su periódico y sentando su taza.

"Lo hice." confirmó Scorpius en voz baja. "Pero no leí la carta."

Draco asintió. "Comprensible. Lo que sucedió ayer fue... desagradable."

"Eso es decirlo suavemente." respondió Scorpius sombríamente. "¿Por qué estás aquí, papá? Te dije que Albus y yo estamos en una relación; No pedía tu permiso, solo te mantenía informado. Si crees que voy a cambiar de opinión sobre esto, estás perdiendo el tiempo."

"No estoy aquí para pelear contigo Scorpius y no voy a tratar de cambiarte de opinión." dijo Draco bruscamente, y luego agregó con más suavidad. "Vine a disculparme."

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

"¿Tú... viniste a disculparte?" Preguntó con incredulidad. Draco asintió, retorciéndose las manos agitadamente en su regazo mientras hablaba, pero su mirada se mantuvo firme.

"Ayer viniste a mí con confianza y te decepcioné. Lamento que te hayan hecho sentir inoportuno y no deseado en tu propia casa." Draco sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "La forma en que se comportó tu abuelo es imperdonable. Ya he tenido palabras con él al respecto..."

"Cuando me fui, ambos gritaban y se amenazaban mutuamente con maldiciones." señaló Scorpius sombríamente.

"Está bien, sé que grité hasta que me puse azul de la cara pero finalmente se calló lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que tenía que decir." cedió Draco. "Puse mis cartas sobre la mesa para tu abuelo; Le dije que a quien amabas no era asunto suyo y que si no podía aceptarte como persona, esa era su pérdida; y que no solo te estaría perdiendo a ti, también me estaría perdiendo a mí."

Scorpius miró boquiabierto a su padre. "¿Realmente dijiste eso?"

"Lo hice." confirmó con un breve asentimiento. "Desafortunadamente, esta no es la primera vez que tu abuelo sobrepasa la marca en lo que respecta a las relaciones interpersonales."  
Scorpius frunció el ceño, confundido por el críptico comentario de su padre. Draco continuó: "Cuando volví a ver a tu madre después de la guerra, supe que estábamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Desafortunadamente, tus abuelos no estaban dispuestos a estar de acuerdo."

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿La abuela y el abuelo no lo aprobaron?"

"Ciertamente no." dijo Draco con una risa hueca. "Tu abuelo hizo todo lo posible para romper nuestra unión, pero fue en vano. Hizo muchas de las mismas pequeñas acusaciones que hizo ayer: que las pociones de amor y los hechizos eran la única explicación para mi enamoramiento; No podía aceptar que realmente estuviera enamorado de tu madre. Pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba mucho lo que pensara mi padre; Solo sabía que tenía que casarme con ella. Entonces, puedo apreciar en cierto nivel lo aprensivo que estabas por decirme. Lamento que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de contarme por tu cuenta primero; la discusión de ayer habría resultado bastante diferente."

Scorpius sintió que el miedo y la incertidumbre que había llevado con él disminuían un poco. Miró con curiosidad a su padre. "¿Por qué a la abuela y al abuelo no les gustaba mamá? Ella era una sangre pura."

"Un purasangre de una familia rica." confirmó Draco con una sonrisa irónica. "Desafortunadamente, ella tenía puntos de vista bastante liberales cuando se trataba de la pureza de sangre y los nacidos de muggles; Las opiniones que tus abuelos pensaban la hacían indigna de llevar el apellido Malfoy."

"¿Pero no estabas de acuerdo?" Preguntó Scorpius. Draco suspiró.

"Admito que cuando era joven, me importaban mucho esas cosas; criado en un hogar con principios dogmáticos sobre la pureza de la sangre y los derechos de nacimiento, sin influencia externa para decir lo contrario, lo creía tanto como sus abuelos todavía lo hacen." explicó. "Aprendí por las malas que no hay mucha credibilidad en mucho de lo que tus abuelos dicen o hacen."

Scorpius asintió, apreciando la honestidad de su padre al respecto. No habló mucho sobre lo que sucedió durante la guerra, pero escuchó lo suficiente durante sus días de escuela para saber que su padre y su abuelo estaban en el lado equivocado del conflicto; Una de las muchas cosas que otros tenían contra Scorpius, pero Albus nunca lo juzgó.

"Cuando conocí a tu madre, ya no me importaban mucho esas cosas." dijo Draco. "Solo quería que tú y tu madre fueran felices. Te criamos para que tengas un pensamiento propio, Scorpius, para que tomes tus propias decisiones en la vida. Entonces, independientemente de lo que piensen tus abuelos, quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. ¿Entendido?"

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza y asintió, tratando con dificultad de contener las lágrimas.

"Entonces." Dijo Draco lentamente. "Tú y Albus..."

"Sí." suspiró. "Albus y yo."

"Se ve bien." señaló Draco a la ligera.

"Sí, él es bueno." respondió brevemente. Echó una mirada astuta a su padre. "¿Estás decepcionado de mí?"

Draco le dio a su hijo una mirada severa. "¿Se aman?"

Scorpius dudó por un momento antes de admitir: "Sí."

"¿Y él te hace feliz?" Continuó Draco.

"Sí." confirmó Scorpius con más firmeza.

"Entonces no, no estoy decepcionado." respondió sinceramente. "Todo lo que siempre quise para ti fue ser feliz, Scorpius. Puede que no haya tenido mucho éxito en proporcionar eso a veces, pero siempre me he esforzado por mantenerte feliz y seguro. Si Albus puede darte el amor y la felicidad que mereces, entonces estoy contento."

Scorpius sintió un gran peso del que no se había dado cuenta que lo había estado pesando sobre sus hombros ante esas palabras. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo." admitió, con la voz quebrada. "Tenía miedo de decepcionarte."

"Si soy honesto, tus hábitos de fumar me causan mayor preocupación que tu sexualidad." bromeó con una sonrisa irónica. Scorpius soltó una risa hueca y puso los ojos en blanco. Draco descansó su mano sobre la mesa de la cocina, tentativamente extendiéndose hacia su hijo.

"Tengo muchas cosas de las que avergonzarme y arrepentirme en mi vida, más de lo que me gustaría admitir." comenzó. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su hijo, su mirada atenta. "No estás entre ellos. Te he visto convertirte en un joven excelente, testarudo y amable, como tu madre. Cuento sus bendiciones porque tienes más de ella en ti que de mi; eres un mejor hombre por eso. Estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido, Scorpius. Tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti."

"Papá..." gruñó Scorpius antes de estallar en lágrimas y abrazar a su padre. Draco le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, una sensación de orgullo estalló dentro de él. Se abrazaron así por un largo tiempo, pero finalmente Scorpius se apartó y usó su manga para limpiar la corriente de lágrimas que fluían libremente de sus ojos.

"No tienes idea de qué alivio es escucharte decir eso." se rió débilmente. "Pensé que si te decía que era gay me ibas a odiar."

"No podría odiarte Scorpius, eres mi niño." le aseguró Draco. Dudó un momento antes de admitir: "Sin embargo, debo confesar que esto no me sorprende por completo."

Scorpius miró bruscamente a su padre. "¿En serio? ¿Q-qué te hizo pensar que era?

Draco sonrió con cariño. "No es nada que hayas dicho o hecho; tu madre siempre fue más perceptiva sobre estas cosas. Antes de fallecer, me advirtió que esperara una conversación como esta en algún momento."

Las pálidas mejillas de Scorpius se sonrojaron. "¿Tú y mamá ya lo sabían?"

"Tu madre sospechaba y yo siempre estaba inclinado a confiar en su juicio sobre estos asuntos." explicó Draco. "Con respecto a Albus... bueno, la intensidad de su relación nunca pareció disminuir a medida que crecían. Entonces, naturalmente, asumí..." Draco se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que me lo dirías tú mismo cuando estuvieras listo."

"No fue así conmigo y con Albus." argumentó Scorpius. Bajó la mirada y luego agregó: "Bueno, no hasta hace poco, de todos modos."

"Aún así, incluso como amigos, está claro cuánto se quieren el uno al otro. Tu madre también era mi mejor amiga, ya sabes..." La voz de Draco se apagó y una expresión de dolor cruzó por su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó: "Sé que probablemente no hablo de tu madre con la frecuencia suficiente, pero la amaba mucho. Solo puedo esperar que ames a alguien tan profundamente como yo la amé, aún la amo. Si eso es lo que tú y Albus tienen, entonces debes apreciar cada momento que tengan juntos."

"Lo haré." prometió Scorpius. Le dio a su padre una mirada comprensiva: "Sabes, no hiciste un mal trabajo criándome, papá. Hiciste un gran trabajo, de verdad. Porque estoy feliz. Estoy feliz conmigo mismo y con Albus. Y tengo mucho más de ti en mí de lo que piensas; Me alegro de ser tu hijo."

Draco bajó la mirada y sonrió. "Gracias por decir eso."

Limpiándose las últimas lágrimas, Scorpius se puso de pie. "¿Quieres una taza de café recién hecho?"

"Por favor." asintió Draco, mirando a su hijo preparar tres tazas frescas. "Entonces ... ¿voy a llamar a Albus mi yerno en un futuro cercano, o...?"

"¡Papá!" Se rió Scorpius, con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro. Draco se rió entre dientes y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"Está bien, supongo que es demasiado pronto para algo así." cedió. "Pero si necesitas ayuda con algo así..."

"Serás el primero en saberlo." le aseguró Scorpius.

"Bien, bien..." Draco asintió, sonriendo. "Entonces, ¿qué has planeado para hoy?"

"Nada planeado hasta esta tarde." dijo Scorpius, sacando gránulos de café y azúcar en cada taza. "Voy a ir a la casa de los padres de Albus más tarde esta noche."

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Draco, tratando de sonar casual. "Entonces... ¿ya saben de ti y de Albus?"

"Su padre sí." confirmó Scorpius. Draco frunció el ceño.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó con interés. "¿Y él está de acuerdo?"

"Sí, está bien." le aseguró Scorpius. La expresión severa de Draco se relajó un poco.

"Bien, eso está bien." asintió con aprobación. "Por un momento me preocupaba tener que ir a su casa y hablar con él también."

"Papá." regañó Scorpius suavemente, sonriendo ampliamente. "Sin embargo, todavía tiene que decírselo a su madre. Me ha pedido que vaya con él, así que creo que ella estará de acuerdo con eso."

Draco asintió. "Bueno, ya que no tienes compromiso previo esta mañana... pensé que sería bueno visitar la tumba de tu madre. Llévale unas flores. No hemos ido a verla en mucho tiempo."

"Oh." Scorpius colocó la taza de café recién hecho de su padre frente a él. "Sí, supongo que ha pasado un tiempo."

Al parecer, leyendo la mente de su hijo, agregó: "Albus también puede venir, si quiere."

Scorpius lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió. "Sí, me gustaría eso. Iré a ver si quiere venir con nosotros. Podemos desayunar aquí primero y luego podemos salir juntos."

Draco sonrió. "Eso sería bueno."

Scorpius hizo una pausa antes de salir de la cocina, luego se volvió y abrazó a su padre nuevamente.

"Gracias, papá." susurró. Draco apretó a su hijo con fuerza, una vorágine de emociones arremolinándose dentro de él. Scorpius se apartó y desapareció de la habitación, un leve salto en su paso que lo hizo sonreír. Draco inconscientemente giró su anillo de bodas de plata alrededor de su dedo una y otra vez, deseando ahora más que nunca que Astoria estuviera aquí.


End file.
